FateWatch
by Owriush
Summary: Hana was a normal girl, she had friends, family and all the things a normal high school girl could have. Though that changed in one whole night. Now Hana must fight in war she doesn't want a part of, she must learn, she must adapt and she must survive. Though with the help of her Heroic Spirit Saber, her friends and family. She might just have a chance if barley...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers, I'm here with a new story I decided to work on just a bit. Call this the initial feed back test for this story idea. Anyways I got this after binge watching the who Fate series, I mean not just Fate/Stay Night, I mean that every series that has come out even the newest ones. I may not have the best memory of some part of the series, but I feel in love with said series quickly. For some reason I felt like I wanted to do this one with one of my favorite games Overwatch.**

 **Now I will say, this story is a AU of sorts with the fate series taking place the world of Overwatch. But to make things more interesting and different I decided to also do a couple leaps of faith with some lore and such with both series in this crossover. Though that will be explained more in depth at the end note of this chapter once you're done reading it. Some of it may seemed confusing while reading this first chapter, but all will be explained one way or another. Though if any of you want to give me some advice or even criticism, then I do so because I want to know what I can do to make this story better and more interesting. So, don't feel shy to leave a review or PM me.**

 **Anyways, as of now let's get started with this brand-new story!**

 **I do NOT in any way own Overwatch or the Fate/Stay series. Overwatch belongs to Blizzard and the Fate/Stay series belongs to Type-Moon**

* * *

Fate/Stay: The Watch

Ch.1: My life…

A little girl walked and walked through the fiery remains of her old world. She looked, looked so hard to find some semblance of familiarity. She felt… helpless. She begged the gods to give her that sense of familiarity, she asked them why it had to come here of all places. She was heartbroken knowing this happened, she had voluntarily if not by some dazed head injury aside. But she needed to help her people, the people of her old village, the people who had been trying to fight back against the omnics that came to kill her whole world. But they weren't the one who created the hell hole she was currently in, it was the explosion that took the omnics and her world out. She woke up away for the fire, she had to save someone... anyone. But she couldn't as she recognized the faces of all the half-burnt bodies of the village people she called her friends, along with her mother and father's burning corpses. She couldn't help but keep walking though, that compulsion to want to help despite how helpless she felt was what kept her going. Until she finally fell to the ground from her body finally giving up. She still wondered how she survived and believe it was what her mother did, causing the bright light to happen before disappearing after the light died down leaving her awake in the aftermath.

Still the girl wanted to help, but she knew her body was out of it now from lack of energy. She just laid on the ground, slowly if not painfully turning around on her back as it began to rain. She just watched from the side of her eyes as the fires around her died down from the sudden rain. But she didn't care, she could only grieve over the lost she had endured in only one horrible night.

"Why... why me... why..." The girl said to herself, but only to suddenly hear footsteps come up from her right. But she felt too weak to even turn her head towards whoever this person was **– "I wonder… has the Reaper come for me…"-**

"Miss Ziegler, I found one!" The new person yelled, as it sounded like a little girl. The girl just looked with her right eye just barley to see the new girl next to her was about the same age

Said new girl had pale skin, blue eyes, long black hair tied in long pig tails with black bows holding them in place. She wore a white long-sleeved collar shirt with red cloth tied around her neck like a tie, a red skirt, black stocking that came up to her thighs and a pair of black school shoes. The girl didn't know why, but she found this new girl cute like she was from one of those Highschool animes she watched; except this girl was defiantly not a Highschool student but an elementary school student. But the girl then heard another person come, mostly because of the sounds of high heels pushing against the rubble of her dead home.

"Good job Rin, now go back to your cousin. I think she has a small surprise for you." The woman that the girl could guess was Miss Ziegler stated as the girl tried to get a good look at the woman, but failed to do so because she ran out of even more energy to even keep her right eye towards the direction of the new girl or Rin as she had just learned

"But what if you need help?" Rin asked as the girl could tell she was worried about her wellbeing, she couldn't help but smile just for a few seconds from the kindness she could hear coming from Rin

"Do not worry child, I can handle it. Now off you go and make sure to watch were you step." Miss Ziegler kindly stated as the girl could tell without even looking that Rin seemed hesitant about leaving, though the sounds of small footsteps that became harder to hear indicated to the girl that Rin ultimately decided to go to this cousin of hers. The girl didn't even move as she felt arms being wrapped around her, before feeling herself being placed against a fall tree. Then she heard a few snaps "Okay young lady I need you to open your left eye okay, I need to know you can hear me and that you're all there consciously."

"O…Okay." The girl responded with a raspy tone as she slowly opened her left eye, only to feel that her left eye was hard to open and that she couldn't even see through it. She would have cried from the slow gnawing pain arising from her mangled left eye. But she didn't as she looked at the woman in front of her, at awe with her beauty

This woman Miss Ziegler had flawless peach skin, blue eyes, lovely shoulder length blonde hair, a white cape on her head, wearing a suit of sorts that was a mixture of blue along with white, had a pair of metal wings on her back and wielded a staff in her hands. The sight of this woman made the girl just stare, she had seen many pretty women from movies, plays, games, TV and anime shows. But aside from her mother who she would always see as the most beautiful women she'd ever know. Miss Ziegler was just that, as equally beautiful as her now late mother. Though her thoughts were cut off, as the girl felt Miss Ziegler's hand on her left cheek as even more blood poured from her mangled left eye.

"Oh my…you… you poor dear. Don't worry I promise to get you a new one." Miss Ziegler said kindly, sympathetically smiling as the girl felt for once in this whole day safe and sound. She liked the feeling of this woman's hand's on her cheek, though she saw Miss Ziegler suddenly though gently smack her forehead with her other hand "Oh how could I forget, I'm Angela Ziegler. What's your name sweetie?"

"My name its-" The girl began to say, though only to stop as she felt much weaker suddenly as her vision was getting darker

"Hey stay with me!" Miss Ziegler yelled as she gently patted the girls face to keep her awake, while using her staff which emitted a beam from it that felt nice to the girl "Come on, tell me your name first and we can keep talking while I heal you up."

"My name….is…." The girl tried to say, as she felt the cold darkness coming over her again despite the efforts of the woman's beam. She swore she could hear the woman still, but her voice was becoming fainter. Though suddenly she briefly saw an image of a majestic golden sword, before it quickly disappeared. The girl tried to stay awake, but she barley could "M..M…My name… is…."

But before the young girl could say anymore, darkness finally took over her and with that silence.

 **-10 years later-**

"Hana, dear wake up!" A woman yelled from outside a room. Its occupant was currently under a large thick blanket in bed. Making said person look like a lump while the sounds of bare feet moving away echoed through the hallways outside said room

"Ugh…." A young woman or Hana groaned from under the sheets as she sighed a bit before getting out of bed. Once out of her bed, she slowly if not groggily walked over to her full body mirror in the right of her bed room as she looked over herself before the day started smirking in amusement a few moments later "You know, if anyone saw me like this. They'd fall dead over heals seeing one of the schools most popular girl as such a slob."

Hana had grown well psychically since her younger days, she had long pretty brunette hair, her light brown eyes stood out along with her flawless pale complexion. She was a bit taller than most girls her age of fifteen, had a slim body thanks to the track she does at her Highschool, though sighed some as she touched her not so big chest. She also wore currently a simple pair of black sports shorts and a black sports bra. She knew today was a Saturday, but she was always wakening up early since the other woman she lived with didn't like her sleeping in passed seven o'clock. Still Hana was in all rights a lovely girl who was super popular at school, though had a secret side of her that most didn't know of. One of being a slob slightly along with being a hard-core anime fan, gamer, cosplayer, and lover of all things people considered geeky.

"Geez, you know if anyone else saw you like this. They'd fall dead over heels in shock." A young girl remarked suddenly as Hana turned around to see one of two of her best friends

"Rin hey what's up buddy?" Hana joyfully asked with a calm smile

Rin like Hana had grown well psychically as she was slim like Hana, though was bigger chest somewhat and had her hair still tied in her usual pig tails which were much longer now. Rin wore a red long-sleeved shirt that had a white cross with two white dots near the chest area, though the lower part of her attire looked like how it was when she a kid being that of a black skirt, black stockings, and finally black school shoes. Though only they were bigger to accommodate how much she had grown over the years, but finally Rin wore a neckless with a red gem at the end which Rin always wore. Rin just looked at Hana, before walking up to the girl bringing her face closer to the Hana's.

"Um…" Hana said, as a slight blush creeped on her cheeks, before suddenly Rin grabbed her cheeks pulling them hard "OW, OW RIN!"

"I keep telling you to clean up your appearance and your room. You never know what will happen if someone that you don't know comes in here to see you and see this mess!" Rin said with a twitch eye as she pulled on Hana's cheeks some more, before letting go and taking a seat on Hana's bed

"You know Rin, that's not nice." Hana remarked with a fake pouty tone as she rubbed her cheeks, but decided just to stay standing

"Well Hana a normal friend would just accept your messiness, while me your best friend accepts it but still tries to change it for your betterment. I care is all." Rin answered with a smirk as Hana gave her a deadpanned look, before sighing and smiling just a bit

"Yeah I guess, but it's a painful sort of care." Hana replied, before noticing someone wasn't with Rin who happened to be Hana's second best friend in the world "Hey Rin, where's your baby sis?"

"Oh, huh… I guess she wandered off again." Rin answered, though seemed calm about the whole thing until a set of tiny foot steeps came echoing through the hall way before stopping right in front of Hana's room

"NEE-SAN NI!" A young girl yelled as she ran up to Hana, hugging her as Hana hugged back picking the little girl up before placing her on the bed next to Rin

"Hey Illya, as happy as ever huh little lady?" Hana asked as the little girl Illya smiled

Illya had pale skin, red eyes and white hair making practically an albino. She wore currently an outfit somewhat similar to what Rin wore around her age, as she wore a long sleeve purple collared shirt with the ends of her shirt that had pointed ends. Her shirt had gold metal pins on the shoulders, around the collar, wrists then finally the ends and center of her shirt. She wore a lighter purple piece of cloth around the neck like Rin use to wear. She wore a long white skirt with the ruffles at the ends and finally a pair of purple boots leaving her bare legs exposed. Illya also was Rin's adopted younger sister.

"Yep!" Illya happily answered, before looking to Rin and poking her right arm "You left me alone back at the house Rin, cousin Lena said you weren't supposed to do that."

"Illya you're not a baby anymore, so you have to learn to do things on your own." Rin responded with stern big sister tone

"Meanie!" Illya yelled as she began poking Rin faster, who herself had lost her patients and then poked Illya back

"Hey, hey girls calm down okay. I'm sure Rin didn't mean to sound so mean Illya. She's just probably looking after your wellbeing. I mean she is your big sister after all." Hana said as she was hoping that would calm down the two sisters, which seemed to work as Illya and Rin stopped poking each other

"Yeah…I guess so." Illya shyly stated as she nuzzled her head on Rin's lap "Sorry Rin."

"It's okay…brat." Rin responded back, as she smiled softly while stroking her little sisters hair before turning her attention back to Hana "Anyways, you do remember what day it is today right Hana?"

"Um…." Hana responded, as she saw Rin raised an eyebrow with an unamused look which made Hana nervous like every other time she did that "It's ah, ah… Saturday?"

"You moron." Rin remarked with sigh as Illya got back up knowing her big sister was going to do the old one two with Hana. Rin then got up and quickly moved closer to Hana, before whacking her hard onto of the top head and then the back of the head

"OW!" Hana screamed as she always hated when Rin did that "Why, everytime you do this I swear I lose a few braincells!"

"Because dummy, it's your birthday." Rin answered as Hana stopped rubbing her head and quickly looked at the calendar to the right of her bed

"Oh my god you're right, how could I forget that?" Hana yelled, but then smiled widely "Wait, that mean's I'll be getting gifts today!"

"Speaking of gifts…" Rin said sweetly as she pulled out a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper "Happy Birthday Hana."

"Aw Rin that's so sweet, I'm going to open it up right now." Hana joyfully replied as she took off the wrapping leaving only a small box, she then opened the box which revealed a neckless with a beautifully engraved heart locket connected to the end. Hana opened it to see a picture of Illya on the right side and a picture of Rin on the left side of the heart. Hana then closed her gift before looking to Illya who was smiling happily and Rin who smiled shyly while twiddling her thumbs together

"It's a memento, so that if your ever alone or too far to get to us. That can well… that can just be used to remind you of us." Rin shyly answered

"Well I love it Rin, but ah how much did this cost you. Not that I don't love it, it just looks expensive is all." Hana asked, though Rin looked down to the ground even more shyly "Um you okay Rin?"

"Oh well big sister made it herself, remember when she took those three-week classes of metal shop?" Illya asked as Hana thought it over, before going wide eyed

"That makes sense now." Hana said as she looked back at Rin with a warm smile "That's so sweet of you, to spend time making this for little old me."

"Well I mean ah… it's not like I spent every waking second on it for you and made sure each engraving was crafted with all my heart." Rin answered sternly, crossing her arms as she looked away; though a small hint of blush came across her cheeks

"I guess so." Hana replied back kindly as she found her friend's reaction endearing **– "Still the same cute tsundere I know and that I love."-**

"Anyways, get dressed so we can go out for the day. Me and Illya are making this one of the best birthday you'll ever have." Rin said as she calmed herself

"Alright, just give me few minuets and I'll be out. My mom is probably making breakfast for us all. You know how she can be, especially since I know my aunt will be joining in too." Hana stated as Rin and Illya did so. Once alone Hana looked through her closet which took a few more minutes then she would have liked. But after almost half an hour of mix and matching, she finally got an outfit picked as she inspected it with her full body mirror "A new day, a new age so might as well make myself a new outfit!"

Said outfit consisted of a light blue tank top, with a white denim jacket, a pink skirt, a pair of long white socks that went up to almost her whole thighs, a pair of black heeled boots that went up passed her calf's, a pink head band with pink cat ears, black eyeliner around her eyes, a set of two pink triangular strips on both sides of her cheeks and finally she wore her new neckless. Hana being proud of her new outfit made her way downstairs, to see Rin and Illya had eaten a few pancakes that she knew her mom had made. Both girls took notice of Hana quickly.

"What took you so long, I thought you feel asleep." Rin remarked with a hint of teasing since Hana knew she was nitrous for taking naps at the worst of times

"Yeah sorry about that, I guess I got carried away picking out my outfit. But what do you girls think?" Hana asked as she showed off her new outfit for her best friends

"You look so pretty!" Illya answered with a wide smile

"Yeah you do, though what's with the head band and marks on your face. I thought you didn't like showing that stuff outside since you're always worried someone from school will see you." Rin asked curiously at her friends odd change of heart

"Well… I've been thinking that maybe I should start showing people the real me." Hana answered shyly

"The real you?" Rin and Illya asked curiously as Hana sighed

"Yeah, look I just mean that I've been acting like the perfect student and a girl of refine taste. But I'm not, you two outside from my family and family friend are the only one who really know about the real me. I just feel tired of going on with a lie, so yeah I've been thinking about it. But I had decided that on my next birthday came up which is today obviously. But I decided that I'd finally show the world th real Hana!" Hana answered proudly, though suddenly she, Rin and Illya heard someone else coming into the room as they turned their attention to the source of the noise

"Well it's good to see you finally gained enough confidence to do so Hana." A woman stated happily as she wore a simple white shirt, black short-shorts, some black eyeliner and nothing else other than having her hair tied up in a bun with some stands of hair poking out in the back. This was Angela Zeigler, Hana's adoptive mother

"Mom stop… it's not that impressive." Hana replied shyly as Angela walked up to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead

"Whatever you say sweetie, but happy birthday!" Angela joyfully answered, before looking to Illya and Rin "So how'd you like the pancakes, I tried putting a bit more flower in these ones this time."

"They were yummy!" Illya happily answered first

"Yeah, they were. Thank you, Miss Ziegler." Rin replied with a small smile

"Oh Rin, just call me Angela. You're already part of the family along with Illya." Angela kindly stated "Still how's Lena doing lately?"

"She's fine. Though you didn't hear this from me. But she and Emily are finally getting married." Rin explained

"That's so great!" Hana yelled, happy for one of her old-time friends Lena

"Yes so great, I was wondering when they finally we're getting their act together. There peas in a pod." Angela exclaimed as she looked at Hana "Now only if you could find a girl."

"Mom, I told you I'm just waiting for the right one." Hana answered, before taking more notice of the wording Angela used "Wait you said girl, why not guy or well both?"

"Hm oh I have no idea what your talking about." Angela joked "But anyways I shouldn't keep you ladies up, still be home at least by ten Hana. You're gifts and cake will be ready by then. Mother promise."

"Don't worry aunt Angela, we'll have her safe and sound by ten." Illya proudly responded with a cute little salute

"Yeah we will, thanks again for the pancakes Angela." Rin stated kindly as she and Illya made their way out of the door, Hana followed only to be stopped by Angela

"Hm, something wrong mom?" Hana asked as Angela snickered a bit "Huh?"

"Oh I just wanted to say this in private, but you know if you want to express your real feelings to Rin. I'm sure she feels the same way." Angela bluntly answered with the sweetest tone

"W-W-What are you talking about mom. I have no idea what you mean!" Hana yelled, trying to keep the flush of redness from appearing on her cheeks "Besides Rin is like my closest friend aside from Illya. It's not like I ever thought of her in a romantic sense."

"Hm, whatever you say dear. Still a word of advice from mother to daughter." Angela answered, knowing her daughter was just trying to not admit it even though it was obvious to at least her. She gently placed her had on Hana's chin moving her daughters face so that their eyes meet, then she gently placed her hand on Hana's left cheek stroking it a bit with her thumb with motherly care "If you ever want to change your world for the better, you have to take the chance. Even if you're scared unbelievably, you must take that chance. So try, okay dear?"

"O…Okay mom, thanks. I love you." Hana happily responded with a half-smile as she gave Angela peck on the cheek before making her way out of the house. Once the door was closed Angela smiled weakly, with a few tears coming out of her eyes; but they were tears of joy

"My little baby is growing up so fast, but I'm so proud of her." Angela muttered happily as she had loved all these years having Hana as her child, even if she wasn't by blood she still loved Hana with all her heart as her own. She cared for Hana, tendered her wounds from the past and again loved every second of being that child's mother. Now she could see that it was only a matter of time until her baby grew up, she knew it was inevitable as all things are. But still, at this moment too she couldn't help but think back on how Hana use to be as a child, well at least for the first few weeks after the incident

 **-Ten years and four week ago-**

 _"So Angela what's the situation with the kid?"_ A man asked, as he was tall, peach skinned, had blue eyes and short blonde hair. He wore a one-eyed visor piece, a black armored uniform with a blue/ white toned armored trench coat, wielded a pulse rifle that was currently strapped to his back and finally had a symbol of a white circle with orange on the bottom painted on the chest piece of his armor

 _"She's doing fine so far Jack, after she woke up from her two-week coma and giving her a… new eye. She's just ate and slept. Some of the other doctors tried to get her to speak, but with no luck. None of them can seem to get a word out of her."_ Angela answer as she and Jack were currently looking through a one-way mirror, that had the little girl Hana inside. Hana just sat on her bed with a blank look, though only her left eye was still covered in bandages since she only just had the surgery for her new one two days ago and it still needed time to heal up, along with making sure that Hana's body would accept this new eye

 _"Can you blame her, after what she went through I'm surprised she hasn't attempted some form of suicide instead of dealing with the trauma. Especially for a girl her age."_ Another man remarked coolly coming up next to Angela and Jack. He was tanned skinned, had brown eyes, a black goatee, short black hair and a scar across his face. He wore a black uniform, with a grey/black tone jacket, a pair of black gloves, a set of what looked like a shotgun pistol hybrid holstered and finally a black beanie around on his head

 _"That's a bit much to say isn't it Gabe."_ Jack replied sternly as he and Gabe looked one another with narrowed eyes

 _"Maybe boy scout, but it's a far more possible reality then her just getting better."_ Gabe responded sternly

 _"Well at least I'm trying to sound hopeful."_ Jack remarked angrily as Gabe rolled his eyes

 _"More like naive farm boy."_ Gabe said as Jack and him were glaring at each other more intensely, Angela seeing this decided to see if she could defuse the situation

 _"Hey come on guys, lets just-"_ Angela began to say, but was cut off by Gabe

 _"Stay out of this blondie!"_ Gabe sternly responded, making Angela flinch back from the sudden hostility

 _"Don't talk to her like that."_ Jack angrily stated as Gabe turn his attention back to Jack

 _"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?"_ Gabe snarled, as he narrowed his eyes. Jack though did the same, but clenched his fists as both men just glared at one another while Angela could feel the increasing hostility emitting form the two

 _"Hey, lets just try and-"_ Angela began to say once more, only for her to be cut off by a blur of black, grey and blue as a woman came in between both men punching the back of their heads hard

 _"Behave boys."_ The woman sternly said as she crossed her arms, staring down the two men

Said woman was about he same age as Gabe and a bit older then jack. She had long black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes with a tattoo under it. She wore blue beret, a black set of armor with a black under suit and a sniper rifle strapped her back. She sternly tapped her foot, still staring at Jack and Gabe seeming slightly irritated with the men.

 _"Ah, the hell was that for Ana?"_ Gabe angrily asked as Jack just stayed quiet still rubbing the back of his head while Ana sighed

 _"For acting like morons again, seriously I swear I may have to buy you two leashes if you keep this up."_ Ana explained sternly, though couldn't help but smirk a bit too a few seconds afterword's

 _"Don't forget the muzzles too."_ Angela quipped in, as Gabe and Jack glare at her unamused by that, Angela just laughed some more at their expense

 _"Quite true, still you two boys to your rooms now and stay in there."_ Ana ordered with a stern tone once more

 _"What, hell no. I'm a full-grown man Ana and not some brat!"_ Gabe yelled

 _"And why do I have to go too. I'm the commander here n-"_ Jack began to say, but stopped when Ana got both men into a headlock as she gave them a toothy grin

 _"No but's children, rooms now."_ Ana ordered, as Gabe and Jack could tell this was no up for debate along with the fact they really didn't want to deal with Ana when she was ticked off. They did once before and it ended with both me in the hospital for a bout three weeks due to multiple broken bones around the limbs mostly

 _"Um…yes ma'am."_ A nervous Jack and a reluctant Gabe replied as Ana quickly released them form her headlocks. Both men then embarrassedly walked to the barracks, grumbling and groaning about being treated like kids still as they disappeared around the corner. Both Angela and Ana looked to one another, before suddenly laughing for a good half a minute before calming down

 _"You know Ana, I'm surprised still at how easily you get those two to listen."_ Angela kindly remarked _"Still maybe that's because you're a mother of your own."_

 _"That does help greatly, yes it does."_ Ana responded, then turned her attention to Hana as she gazed at the child sympathetically _"Poor thing, no child should have to endure what she had too. As much as I hate to say it being a mother myself. But at least in the other location none survived, so no one could feel the pain the child before us is feeling. It's still wrong they had to die, but even so… again no child should have to see her family and people dead while she lives. It's a cruel fate for anyone who goes through that."_

 _"No… I get what you mean, though speaking of which where is Fareeha. I though she'd be by your side like usual when coming here."_ Angela asked, but only for a set of footsteps to come around the left side this time along with what sounded like baby grumbles. Ana and Angela looked to see Rin, a baby that by a good guess was the one rescued that happened to be having her family stay there for a small vacation in the same village Hana lived in; then finally another slightly older girl

Said older girl was at least five years older then Rin or Hana. She looked exactly like Ana, only without a tattoo around her eye, short hair and an innocent looking face. She wore a bright blue dress, a pair of white pumps, with a golden bracelet around her wrist and holding a baby wrapped in a purple blanket in her arms. Said baby from what could be told, was that she had very pale skin, with very light strands of hair and red eyes from the brief moments the baby opened them. The older girl was Fareeha, which was pretty obvious to guess since she looked literally like a younger Ana.

 _"Ah never mind, there they are. Oh and it seems like they have lean's little surprise with them."_ Angela joked as Rin and Fareeha who was making sure to have a hold on the baby came up

 _"Hey mom, hello Angela."_ Fareeha happily said as she gave the two a wide grin

 _"How are you two doing today?"_ Rin asked as Fareeha handed her the baby, which she gladly took as she made a few kissy faces at the baby. Making the baby laugh a little at probably how funny she found Rin's faces

 _"We're doing fine ladies. Though who's would the little angel here be?"_ Angela kindly asked back as Ana knelt down and gently tickled the babies cheeks getting a laugh of out the baby girl

 _"She's so cute. Just like my little Fareeha is."_ Ana stated with a motherly tone

 _"Mom…"_ Fareeha muttered in slight embarrassment

 _"It's cute to be honest."_ Rin teased as Fareeha gave her an unamused look, getting a quick laugh from Rin before she turned her attention back to Angela while Ana continued playing with the baby _"But this is Illya, my new baby sister."_

 _"Baby sister?'_ Angela asked, surprised by the news

 _"Wait how did you know her name was Illya, cute name I'll admit. But still…"_ Ana asked next as she was more curious about the name than anything else

 _"Yeah, Mister Winston couldn't find anyone else related to this baby girl here and for Illya. Well I just thought it would a cute name for such a cute and adorable baby sister she is."_ Rin explained as she kissed baby Illya on the forehead _"Oh before you ask, cousin Lena said she was alright with this. But had me promise to help her out with Illya. Which I will, I mean I am going to be the best big sister Illya could ever have!"_

 _"Aw, so cute!"_ Angela and Ana said happily, before Angela looked back at Hana once more

 _"Hey is she going to be okay?"_ Fareeha asked

 _"Well…"_ Angela replied, though didn't know what to tell the young girls without them worrying too much over Hana

 _"She'll be fine my dears, though lets go to the cafeteria. See if we can get you two some food and little Illya here some baby food."_ Ana kindly answered to save Angela the need to make up a lie, though it was mostly because Angela just sucked at lying. Fareeha and Rin who made sure to have a good hold on Illya nodded simply before letting Ana lead them away to the cafeteria. Angela smile a little, before looking back at Hana

Angela wondered what could get this child to speak, she wanted to hear her speak because this child was too innocent to be so devoid of life. But Angela knew that life wasn't fair, especially for those so kind hearted. She was glad though that the eye surgery for Hana went well enough and with no complications during it, but still she just wished this child would talk or even smile. Though oddly enough something compelled Angela to suddenly go into the room Hana was in, by the time she noticed what she had done. Angela noticed how… quiet it was. It was so quiet in the room, Angela even felt like it was suffocating and then she saw Hana look at her. She stared into those dead eyes of the young girl, it broke Angela's heart to see it. But she then took another risk, walking right up to Hana as she knelt near her and smiled softly.

 _"Hello Hana, I… I know you probably don't remember me. But I'm Angela, I'm the one who helped save you back at you know. Still I wanted to see how you were, see how you've been holding up."_ Angela explained kindly, only for silence to overcome the room once more. Angela sighed, as she started to get up; only to stop when she felt Hana's small hand grab hers. Angela looked back to see Hana looking at her once more, though this time it seemed she had more life in her eyes _"Hana?"_

 _"Don't…"_ Hana started to say, but stopped as Angela kneeled back down

 _"Don't what?"_ Angela asked as she cupped one of Hana's cheeks with her hand _"Sweetie, don't what?"_

 _"Don't…"_ Hana began to say once more but stopped yet again as she began to tear _"Don't leave me again I-I…don't want to be alone."_

With that Angela simply hugged the crying Hana, she didn't know what else to do. But she could tell that Hana seemed the most comfortable around her. So Angela decided until Hana felt more comfortable towards others, she'd be the only one from asides Rin since she probably would feel comfortable around her to visits. Though for right now, Angela just hugged the crying Hana as she began to tear up also. But she teared up because she was happy, happy to see that this little girl wasn't all dead inside and that she knew she could help Hana through this for as long as it took to do so.

 **-End of Flash back-**

"My sweet little girl." Angela stated kindly as she couldn't help but feel a bit sad that Hana was growing up so fast. But was again prouder of that fact that she had grown up to be the happy and sweet girl she was. Though her train of thought was cut off, as a sudden knock on the door came making Angela smile even more knowing who it was

Angela opened the door to see a woman standing there. Said woman was pale skinned, had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pair of white shoes, a green dress, then finally a yellow and black stripped she underneath. The woman smiled widely as she leaped hugging Angela.

"Nice to see you Taiga." Angela remarked in amusement as she hugged the woman back "I didn't think you were coming over today."

"What kind of big sister would I be if I didn't come to see my adorable baby sister?" Taiga asked as she pinched Angela's cheeks slight hard

"That hurts you know." Angela stated, only for Taiga to snicker and let go of her cheeks

"I know, but I'm you're big sister. So I get to do that now and then, even if we are adults." Taiga explained, before sitting down on the couch inside the living room. Angela sat next to her as Taiga stretched her arms out for a few seconds "So anyways, where's my adorable niece anyways. I wanted to come over and wish her a happy birthday."

"She's out with Rin and Illya now, probably will be out for the whole day today." Angela explained happily

"Aw, so she's spending time with her little crush." Taiga joked, as she found the two oblivious love birds cute "Well I guess you're planning the party, mind if I help. I mean I am her aunt and what kind of aunt wouldn't help with her nieces birthday party. But can I ask first, how's her eye been?"

"Oh her eye…it's been good." Angela answered, though didn't seem convinced and Taiga could tell easily

"You don't have to lie to me Angela, you and other little sis were the ones who fixed her eye." Taiga said with a serious tone "Is she still having pains?"

"Yes, I've tried everything but her eyes always seem to get into fits of pain." Angela answered sighing in distress at feeling helpless with trying to fix her daughters eye "It's just not fair to her, after all she's been through. She deserves to have every aspect of her life perfect. I feel like a failure of a mother…"

"Angela, you're being to hard on yourself. You've given Hana a great life. I mean I remember when I first saw her after you brought her home, she was so shy and sad. But now when I look at her, you know what I see?" Taiga asked as Angela looked at her, quietly saying to go on as Taiga smiled "I see a happy, smart, caring and sweet girl. Angela you've done so much for her so don't ever say you're a bad mother okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, you're a good big sister you know that?" Angela replied back kindly

"I know I am, no enough moping around. We got a party to start for my darling niece!" Taiga joyfully yelled, getting off the couch and into the kitchen

"Yeah." Angela muttered with a small smile, getting up too but stopped when she looked over to a turned over photo she kept like in that way. She frowned looking at it quickly before placing it back down and making her way into the kitchen too "I just wish all of us were here…"

With that Angela pushed back some of the more hurtful thoughts and continued her way into the kitchen with her sister Taiga. She just really hoped that her daughter wouldn't get into trouble, thankfully Rin and Illya were with her. Still Angela couldn't help but worry about her daughter, it felt like for some reason things after today were going to get… strange

 **-Many Hours later with Hana, Rin and Illya-**

"I'm doing it!" Illya joyfully remarked as she was on a Dance-Dance revolution arcade system, actually keeping up with it for once as she dance away to her hearts content

"Yeah you are, shake it Illya!" Hana replied, finding Illya's joy cute as ever as she and Rin sat on a bench within the large arcade they resided in

"Thanks again for helping her out with this game, heaven knows how many times she's been laughed at by jerks in this place." Rin said as she took a small sip of her cherry soda, before placing it back down next to her "I mean seriously, how immature do you have to be to make fun of a ten-year-old for not being able to play a game like Dance-Dance revolution. It's pathetic really."

"Well that's just some parts of the gaming community for you. Though I remember a certain someone cussing out eight years old's when I let her make a character on World of Warcraft viva chat box." Hana stated smirking, while Rin bush in slight embarrassment looking down at the ground

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hana, I mean even if said person did which I'm saying they didn't. It's not their fault for getting really into the game." Rin explained, acting innocent as she took some more quick sips of her cheery soda; though knew Hana was smirking still much to her slight irritation with her longtime best friend

"Rin, three of them quiet the game. While the other five became fearful of you and only came on when you weren't on. Before quitting to in fear of meeting you again." Hana bluntly explained "You also got way past just being the game, you basically went into full on you were your own in game character mode."

"Speaking of which, how's my level 350 War Mage without me. It's been a few weeks since I've been able to play some more WOW?" Rin asked

"Fine, though I'm surprised you were able to get to that level in only a few months. Especially with how long the game still going since its initial release date along with all the expansion packs up till now." Hana answered as she took a sip of Rin's Cherry Soda

"Hey get your own soda Hana." Rin sternly said with a pout

"Come on Rin, you and me are basically family by this point. We can swap spit like it's nothing." Hana responded, smirking once more as she put it back down next to Rin "You also picked cherry, my favorite flavor when it comes to soft drinks. Well aside from Lemon Lime. Still thanks sweetie."

"It's not like I picked it because you liked it, I just picked it because I think it taste good is all." Rin said as she looked away, blushing just barely "Also don't call me sweetie, you know that nickname makes me flustered. Especially when we're in public."

"Aw but why, you're such a sweet heart." Hana answered as she gave Rin a one arm hug around her neck **–"Even if you can act like a Tsundere, you're still way too sweet to be considered a true one."-**

"Whatever… you're so frustrating sometime." Rin stated as she looked back at Hana, who just smiled widely. Rin sighed before resting her head on Hana's chest

"A-Ah what are you doing?" Hana asked, becoming suddenly flustered from the sudden interaction, while her heart began to beat faster **– "NO, NO NOT NOW HEART. STOP IT!"-**

"Laying on you, you said we're basically family. So you won't mind if I use you as my pillow for a for minuets." Rin answered, though she seemed to have a slight stutter in her tone which she did best to keep concealed while closing her eyes "Y-You don't mind right?"

"Um…no, not at all." Hana responded back, as she felt her cheeks warm up a little while doing her best to keep her heart from beating to fast. Hana then just looked back at the Dance-Dance Revolution game, to see Illya wasn't there "Huh?"

"Something wrong?" Rin asked as she opened her eyes, to see the same thing "Oh come on, Illya really?"

"Well she's at that age where she becoming even more curious about the world around her." Hana joked, as Rin pulled her cheek "Ow, Ow!"

"Stop coddling her Hana, she's has to learn not to do this everytime we go out." Rin sternly stated as she got back up and began looking around angrily

"Same old Rin." Hana muttered in amusement, though suddenly cringed as her left eye began to hurt a little "Damn eye…"

With that she pulled out from her coat a small case of pills with no label. She opened it as two small black pills came out. Hana though sighed knowing she needed water specifically to take these pills down, since her mom was the one who made them for her along with the fact that any other sort of liquid wasn't good to take with these pills. She could have gone to the food court, but since it was getting late in the night for the arcade which was currently nine thirty while the food court closed at nine. She had really no choice but to use her… special little skill. Hana looked around to see that no one was in the arcade or at least in their area at the moment, so she knew it was safe to use. Hana quickly grabbed the cherry soda left behind, then moved it right in front of her as she held it with her right hand; then placed the tips of her left hands fingers against the cup.

"Alright, like how mom said to do when she was still around." Hana muttered

With that her eyes suddenly glowed a bit, with the irises forming green tech lines within. Which then went down her cheeks before going into her left hand. The tech lines then covered the cup of water for a few seconds, before retracing back to Hana irises, which then reverted to their normal color. Hana quickly took a few deep breaths, as doing this little trick of hers always took a bit out of her.

"I hate it…. when I have to do this." Hana muttered once more, as she opened the top of the soda to see it was pure clean water now. She smiled just little, before her eye began to flare up again in slight pain. Hana cringed a bit taking her pills and then taking a big sip of her water as the pills went down. Hana though decided to finish up the rest of the water, before getting up, throwing the cup away and following the direction Rin and probably Illya went off

Though while she kept on her way, she remembered back before her village was attacked. Vaguely remembering some of things her mom taught her when it came to her gift, since her mom seemed to have similar gifts. Hana for as long as she knew, had the ability to make something out of thin air. Well with it's problems of course, Hana knew for one that she could make one object into another object easily if they had the same properties. Two she also had learned she could also make items out of thin air, but that it was extremely stressful on her body; the only time she ever did so was when she wanted to make a doll for Rin on her seventh birthday. The resulted cause her to cough out blood badly. Her mom caught her when she was in this state and had fretted over her health for a good while, marking it down as a rare case of overloading stress. The final thing Hana knew was that even doing the small things, like what she did with the cherry soda a few minutes ago caused slight fatigue. Though she also knew one additional thing, everytime she used this ability she'd have the same dream. The one with the golden sword, the one that came to her for the first time the day her adoptive mother Angela and Rin found her. She didn't know why, but even without using her ability, she'd been having the same dream over and over again more lately. It was freaking her out to be honest, but she had no idea on who she could even tell. Though before Hana could think on it more, she saw Rin and Illya near the exit of the arcade. Though Rin was kneeling down to Illya's level as she sternly stared at Illya, who was looking down on the ground with a teary pout. Hana decided to stay back a bit, to let the sisters have their moment.

"Illya, look at me." Rin sternly ordered as Illya angrily groaned keeping her eyes downwards. Rin sighed as she knew her little sister could be stubborn at time "Illya please."

"Fine, but only because you said please." Illya replied, still angry and pouting as she looked back up at Rin, tough cringed a bit as she never liked seeing her big sister look at her in the way she was

"Look Illya, you know I don't like doing this. But how many times have told you not run off?" Rin asked

"Five…" Illya began to say, but muttered the rest

"What was that, Illya speak up." Rin asked once more with an even sterner tone, knowing full well Illya was trying to play her and Illya knew Rin saw right through her easily

"Five times, you've told me five times." Illya explained as Rin nodded, patting Illya on the head though sighing once again

"Yes five times and what did you do again. You ran of without telling me or Hana where you were going. What would have happened if you got hurt, got some punks angry at you or even got abducted by some creep. We'd be devastated, me, Hana, cousin Lean, Emily, Miss Taiga, Miss Angela and everyone else." Rin yelled slightly, as Illya flinched a bit

"Okay I get it… I'm sorry okay. I just wanted to be a big girl." Illya explained with a slightly sad tone

"I know you do, but you're only ten. Trust me you have to a lot of time to be a big girl later on." Rin explained in a much kinder tone as she kissed Illya's forehead and ruffled her hair before getting back up "Still I have to punish you for this. So four days you're grounded for."

"Four, but that's so long!" Illya yelled frowning

"It isn't, I could make it a week. But I won't." Rin answered "Trust me okay, it's not that long."

"Fine…"Illya responded, knowing she couldn't talk her way out of this one especially since she also knew their cousin Lena gave Rin the authority to ground Illya when seen fit to do so "Love you Rin."

"Love you too Illya." Rin said kindly, before sighing yet for the third time "Hana."

"Oh crap." Hana muttered, feeling a chill down her spin

"I know you're there, come on you don't have to hide." Rin explained as Hana quickly made her way to them

"How do you do that, for real?" Hana asked with a twitchy eye and brow

"I just can, anyways we should probably get you home now and it's getting close to Illya's bed time." Rin explained as Illya suddenly yawned, which prompted Rin to pick her up into her arms as Illya suddenly began slumber in her arms

"I guess so, look you just take Illya home and I'll get home myself okay?" Hana suggested as Rin raised any eyebrow, mostly out of concern which Hana guess on "Rin, I promise okay."

"Fine, just stay on the safe route to your house okay. Not the lake side route." Rin asked kindly

"Yes hunny, why don't you give me a kiss on the cheek then before I go off too while you're at it?" Hana sarcastically asked as Rin was acting like her wife at this moment with all the worry. But she didn't notice Rin smirk suddenly, as the girl quickly gave a kiss on Hana's cheek before turning around and starting to make her way off

"See you tomorrow Hana!" Rin yelled out smirking still, before she disappeared around the corner of the building complex, leaving a confused yet happy Hana behind

"I-I…I can't figure out if I should be happy about this or confused…" Hana muttered as she decided to make her way back home, though as she continued she didn't noticed a dark figure overhead on one of the buildings. The figure just stared at her, before leaping onto another roof top following Hana

 **-One hour later-**

Hana had taken the lake side route to back to her home, despite Rin asking her not to. Mostly because she enjoyed this route as it was near the lake side of the city. She saw a few human and Omnic couples walk by a while ago. Though now it was silent outside as the moon shinned along with the stars. Hana smiled, she had a good birthday to say. She felt alive for once outside wearing what she wanted to also without worrying about what others thought, along with feeling wiser already from turning sixteen those day and finally she got a kiss on the cheek from Rin which brought the most joy to her. Hana though couldn't say when she began to develop feelings for Rin, but she had them deeply. Though that didn't mean she would ever try moving with those feelings. She valued Rin's friendship over her own desires. As much as it hurt her, she'd be supportive of Rin on whoever she dated in the future. Because in the end of the day, all she wanted was for Rin to be happy; this desire to make others happy extended to others too. It was how she was and she knew she'd always be the selfless one in the end; though she also felt helpless once more not being able to even be selfish just a little. Though as she kept on her path to home, suddenly she felt a shiver down her spin; feeling it she quickly turned around to see a figure somehow standing on one of the branches on a tree a few feet behind her. The figure's orange eyes stared at Hana, who herself felt a sudden aura of death.

"So, you can sense me. Interesting since you're aren't a master from what I'm gathering." The figure stated, which from the tone was that of woman who was gentle yet also deadly. Hana though kept feeling the uneasy feeling of death become stronger and stronger as her body felt like it was paralyzed with fear

"W-What are you talking about, w-w-who a-are you?" Hana asked, trying to suppress her fear as best as she could; but this woman was making it difficult to do so. Meanwhile the woman sighed, though Hana noticed it was a sigh of hesitation as she leaped down from the tree branch to the ground giving Hana a much clearer look since the moon shined on her

Said woman was a bit taller then the average woman would be, had long black hair, again orange piercing eyes and had an oriental look like Hana did somewhat. Hana guessed she was from regions of japan, though that was only because of the attire she wore which from the history books she had studied from. Fit the regions description during the Edo period, though not the era at least garments wise. This woman wore a black short tied kimono, a pair of black cloth made pants and a pair of black boots. Hana found the woman's undergarments oddly a mixture of Edo period clothing and modern clothing, but her armor was way more Edo period in make. Her armor came with the usual look of what a warrior from that particular period wore. Though the chest piece was formed more to fit around her body shape along with compensating for the…larger size of her chest so the woman wouldn't feel much pressure while wearing it. The armor around the legs and were much thinner in make as the also formed around the slenderer looking legs. Her forearms were covered lighting with only the upper portion of her hands bringing covered while leaving her fingers bare though the tips seemed to have metal like claw pieces attached to them. Other than that, the woman had the skirt like pieces of armor that well samurais wore along with the shoulder guards. Hana knew either way this woman was a danger, though said woman just continued to stared at Hana with a neutral gaze before doing a quick bow deciding to answer her question.

"I cannot tell you my true name, not that it would matter. But I am…well what some would consider the Lancer class. Well if the rule's were the same this time, but no. I am not Lancer." The woman began explaining

"Wait what the heck are you going on about?" Hana asked suddenly, before being cut off by the woman as she summoned a Naginata that was pure black, with a orange lining in the curved blade itself as it almost impaled Hana who barely dodged as she had just then gotten out of her stupor of paralyzing fear "THE HELL LADY, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME JUST NOW?"

"That's the point, besides now that I think of it. You won't be alive long enough to even need to know what's going on." The woman remarked as Hana went wide eyed suddenly feeling the murderous intent that the woman was giving off while seeing the woman's piercing orange eyes gaze at her once more. Hana took a few steps back, as the woman took a few steps forward "My master said you were to die tonight, though I take no joy in doing so. I must follow my masters orders. So please let me kill you and I promise I will make it quick young Lady."

"No, no way. Stay back!" Hana screamed as she knew no one could hear her at this time of hour as she backed up more before hitting a sharp ended metal bar with her left foot. She quickly picked it up, holding it with both hands and got into a battle stance "I'm warning you lady. I don't want to hurt you but I swear to god I will."

"Hm, you're braver than I thought. But…"The woman began saying, before in a blinding flash of speed she was able to slightly impale her naginata's blade into Hana's right thigh, before grabbing the metal pole with her free hand and stabbing it just barley into Hana's stomach. Though Hana in an panic pulled back causing some blood to pour out of the wounds as she cringed from the sudden pain. Hana quickly looked at the woman who went back into her calm stance as she threw the metal pole into the lake "You are no match for me. So please I beg of you. Please let me kill you and I will make it quick."

"N…No." Hana stubbornly replied, as she was going to hate herself dearly for this

Hana quickly used her gift to create a plain wooden one with a steel tipped spear out of thin air. Hana grabbed the weapon quickly, but only afterword's coughed out a heavy amount of blood. But she fought through it knowing that this she could live through most likely, while the woman in front of her would surely be her death if she didn't try to at least defend herself. Hana narrowed her gaze at the woman, she knew how to use a spear or well at least in video games she did and even if those weren't very accurate. She got the gist of how spears could be utilized, but she also knew that unlike the games she played. She could die and very horribly if she screwed up, no respawn, no healer, no nothing. Meanwhile the woman narrowed her own gaze as she got into a much more battle-ready stance.

"Young lady, if you continue on this course of action. I will show you no mercy and you will die most likely in horrible pain." The woman sternly explained as Hana scowled

"SAY'S YOU!" Hana screamed as she charged the woman with all her will to fight back

The woman to simply sigh before quickly using her naginta to fling Hana's spear into the air as it spun. Then follow up using her naginta to stab Hana right through the right side of her stomach. Finally, the woman caught the spear Hana had made with her free hand as it landed, before flipping it around and using it to also impale Hana on the left side of her stomach this time. She then pulled both weapons out of a shocked Hana's stomach as the girl fell onto her back coughing out even more blood. The woman scowled slightly herself as she impaled Hana's left thigh with the weapon so she wouldn't try getting away even if it was futile to do so. The woman moved over Hana as the front of her was covered in shadows while the moon shined on her back, with only those same orange eyes staring down.

"I told you foolish girl that this would happen, but your pride was what lead to this. Though now as you are surely to die, I will kill you…please forgive me." The woman calmly said as flipped her naginta so that the blade faced downwards. She then lifted the blade up so she could get a clear hit on Hana's heart before thrusting the blade down. Though as this happened for Hana time seemed to slow down as she watched what was to be her death

 _"No….no this can't be it. This can't be how I die, I can't leave now. I can't leave my mom, auntie Taiga, Illya… Rin. But what can I do, what can I do. Dammit I'm helpless again… just like…. just like back then when my village burned. I was helpless then to do anything when I heard people outside dying near my home, hearing them beg for help before the explosion went off. I'm always helpless even now. I…no….no I refuse. I refused to die today, I refused to leave the ones I love and mostly important I refused to be…. HELPLESS!"_ Hana screamed within the confides of her own mind as she watched the blade of the woman's naginta come ever so slightly closer to her heart. Suddenly she saw the image again, the sword of gold from her dream as a slight appeared from under the two, making the woman stop her attack as she back off before a light blinded the two temporarily. Once the light died down though, the woman and Hana saw someone had joined their little spare

"Who are you?" The woman asked the newest addition in front of her

Said newest person was yet another woman, though looking around he same age as Hana at least by guess. She had flawless light skin, lovely green eyes, golden hair that was tied in a bun with a blue ribbon in it and wore a blue royal looking dress that had bits of metal armor on it; then finally wielded an invisible sword from yet another guess at how the woman was holding well whatever was in her hands. The newest woman protectively stood in front of Hana, who just stared at this woman in awe as she just added one more person to her list of most beautiful women in her life. But she decided to just stay quiet, sensing something was going to happen very soon. Which in a way it did, as the newest woman spoke.

"Who are you also, I know you're a servant. Lancer from what I can guess, but I want to know still. Who are you and who ordered you to take this girls life tonight?" The newest woman asked with a stern tone, along with a voice that demanded respect

"First of all telling you my true name wouldn't help me in the long run. The same applies to you miss. Still for you second observation. Yes in normal situations I would be considered Lancer. Though that is not the case. I am Lancer, but also not." The woman explained as the newest woman narrowed her eyes in slight confusion

"What do you mean?" The newest woman asked with a slightly curious tone, the woman just sighed yet again

"Think about it, when you were just summoned. You didn't get any information on this world's current era or what your objective is which is the same case for myself. Still as of this point, you should be able to figure out that the rules in this new war have changed drastically from the other times. Instead of seven. Now many more are here. All by new names, new classes and new titles from the usual ones." The woman explained as the newest woman seemed even more confused but didn't show it much "I already know you're the Saber class, as for me. I go by the class of Javelinist and yes that may seem similar to Lancer. But it is not, for I and the Lancer may share similar traits; but we are much more different than one would believe."

"Interesting, still despite this news. I cannot allow you continue with your attempted murder. I will not allow you to kill my master." Saber sternly said as Javelinist smiled for once, readying her spear

"Then we'll have to fight and see if you can stop me Saber." Javelinist responded back, as she and Saber were ready to attack one another. Though Hana meanwhile stunned by this, suddenly felt hazy before suddenly darkness clouded her vision and the sounds of battle became distant within the darkness

 **-Meanwhile back with Angela and Taiga one hour later-**

"Angela calm down, she'll be here soon." Taiga said kindly, as she was slightly amused seeing her younger sister freak out like how she usually does when Hana's late. Sh looked around to see the preparations they had done for Hana's at home party; with some gifts and cake in the kitchen "Besides the girl likes staying out at times and she's with friends. Though maybe she's just with Rin now and they're well you know?"

"No, no don't even suggest that. Hana's only sixteen and Rin is fifteen. They would be too young for that!" Angela replied with a even more worried tone, making Taiga sighed seeing her little sister being even more protective then she needed to be yet again

"Angela she's old enough to know what to avoid. I mean really she's just probably just taking another night stroll with Rin." Taiga explained, though Angela crooked her head a little "Um?"

"Oh… yes that's what I'm worried about…just that." Angela stated as she blushed a bit from having such a quick conclusion at what her daughter might be doing with Rin; since she knew of Hana's feeling for the girl

"You we're thinking they were going to have sex huh?" Taiga asked with a toothy grin. Angela blushed even more as she looked away from her older sisters teasing gaze and grin

"N-No what are you talking about!" Angela replied back a little to quickly, only to feel Taiga give her a teasing big sister hug

"Aw my baby waby little sister is embarrassed. How cute!" Taiga yelled joyfully as she rubbed her cheek against Angela's "You always are so cute when you're like this!"

"Taiga please…" Angela muttered as she knew that Taiga always fawned over her and their… other sister like babies no matter how old they got. Still she wished this could end soon, mainly to end the embarrassment that kept growing from the situation

Though as if her prayers were answered for better or most definitely worse. Suddenly a very hard knock at the door happened getting the sisters attention. Taiga let go of Angela and walked over to the door, once she opened it Angela noticed that her older sister for a rare case was silent; more of a stunned/ shocked silent. Angela suddenly got an extremely bad gut feeling.

"Angela get over here now!" Taiga screamed as Angela quickly got up and made her way over

"Taiga what's the-" Angela began to ask but stopped as she saw what had shocked her older sister so much. She saw a peach skinned, green eyed, golden haired girl wearing a very elegant blue dress holding Hana in her arms bridal style. But what made Angela's sudden bad gut feeling justifiable was seeing her daughters current state. Much to Angela and Taiga's horror. Hana was covered in dry blood on her clothing with some extremely bad wounds on her body as well and seemed to be having a hard time breath "HANA, OH MY GOD HANA WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!"

"No time to explain miss, please we need to get her some help now or she'll die." The girl stated sternly

"I get the car started." Taiga said as she quickly made her way outside, Angela and the new girl followed seconds later quickly as Angela got out her phone

"Hello, yes this is Angela. I need a room in ER opened immediately for my daughter!" Angela ordered over the phone as Taiga quickly pulled up in her four door SUV. The girl and Angela quickly got in, with the girl gently handing Hana over to Angela; while getting into the front seat. Angela got into the back as she held Hana close, looking over the wounds her daughter had much to the woman's ever-growing fear. Taiga quickly started to make their way over to the hospital. Though as they made their way off, Hana suddenly opened her eyes if barley

"M-Mom…" Hana said as Taiga was driving as fast as she could, while the girl with them kept a stoic look; but barley looked back to see Hana speaking with Angela

"Hana don't talk, conserve your strength please." Angela replied worriedly as she began tearing up "Y-You're going to be okay dear, I promise."

"It hurts so much… so much." Hana said as she coughed out a little bit of blood

"I said keep quiet young lady and conserve your energy!" Angela scolded, though it was out of fear for her daughter's life

"S-Sorry…" Hana muttered as she began to black out once more; though as she did the faint screams of panic from her mom and her aunt became distant. The last thing she saw before passing out again was the girl, the girl named Saber and those green eye's staring at her. For some reason she felt a strong connection to the girl already, but before she could even think on it more; everything went dark again

 **-Unknown number of hours later-**

"Ugh…" Hana muttered as her first set of words, she felt like she was in utter pain as she slowly opened her eyes

"Aunt Angela, Aunt Taiga, big sis I think she's waking up!" A voice she recognized a Illya's yelled happily as she heard a set of three foot steps come in. Hana opened he eyes even more now, as she finally saw the rest of her family and her two best friends around her. Hana then slowly looked around to see she was in a hospital bed, covered in bandages and connected to a few machines. She tried to quickly get up, only for her aunt Taiga to gently if not with some force push her back down

"Hey don't move squirt, you'll aggravate your wounds." Taiga stated, before gently patting Hana's head

"W-What happened?" Hana asked as the others looked at one another, before looking back at Hana

"We though you'd tell us that." Angela answered, looking like she was up all night fretting over Hana herself

"I…well I…" Hana started to say, but suddenly realized someone else wasn't with them "Wait what about the girl with us, where is she?"

"Oh you mean Saber?" Illya asked kindly as suddenly another set of foot steps could be heard coming in, seconds later Saber appeared still in her elegant attire and with her ever so stoic look

"Saber, did you find something to eat at the vending machine?" Angela asked, though Hana noticed slight suspicion in her mother's tone

"Yes and thank you for lending me the means to buy something from it." Saber answered as she seemed to be holding a small packaged cupcake

"It's no problem, still Hana can I ask. But why did you get that tattoo on your hand?" Angela asked, much to Hana's confusion. Though Angela grabbed Hana's arm with some force behind it as it showed as Hana looked to see the back of her left hand had a red mark on it. Said mark covered a good portion of her back hand, it was red with a pointed tip and a pointed end. She really couldn't find the right words to describe it, but she just stared at the mark. But before she could even answer, Saber cut in

"If you don't mind, I actually wanted to ask Hana a few questions alone. Nothing bad, just…. Well it's just a private manner." Saber asked suddenly

"Hold up, if you want to ask her something then you can ask in front of us all. Private or not." Taiga sternly said as Angela nodded in agreement

"Actually Angela, Taiga maybe you should just let her. I'm sure it's nothing too bad." Rin stated, though Hana unlike her mom; sensed an undertone of confusion and also wariness "Don't worry either, I'll be in here too. It actually kind of involves the three of us anyways. Right Saber?"

"Right." Saber answered simply as Angela and Taiga looked to one another, though saw the seriousness in Rin's and Saber's faces

"I guess so…" Taiga said as she left the room first, but with slight hesitant. Angela followed next, taking Illya's hand as she and the young girl made their way out too; though with slight hesitant also. Once those three were out, Rin sighed and glared at Saber

"So, want to start off Saber?" Rin asked as she held onto Hana's right hand with her right hand in a protective manner and glared at Saber

"Yes I believe that would be a good idea." Saber said as she looked to Hana, who herself seemed just to become even more confused by this point

"Okay wait, just wait what's going on and what are you talking about?" Hana asked as she felt like a slight headache was coming on

"I apologize, I didn't have much time to ask or explain anything last night since I was busy fending off Javelinist before Rin came in to help." Saber explained first

"Rin, wait what?" Hana asked as she looked to one of her best friends "Rin?"

"Sorry Hana, let's just say you've been brought into a predicament." Rin answered sheepishly as she showed Hana her own left hand, Hana went wide eyed as she saw that the back of Rin's hand had a red marking also though in a different design from hers. Rin sighed as she tightened her other hand still holding Hana's hand more tightly before looking back at Saber "Archer should be back soon with the recon."

"I see, well before we explain anymore. Hana I must ask you one thing." Saber said as she moved over to the left of Hana

"Sure…" Hana replied, though felt nervous somewhat "What is it?"

"Hana, are you my master?" Saber asked calmly as Hana just stared at Saber for a few moments

"Master?' Hana asked as she and Saber just stared at one another "Am I… your master."

Hana at this very moment didn't know why. But from the start of yesterday being a good day to her close death later that night. She couldn't help but feel that after today things in her life weren't going to be normal anymore. Hana was very worried that the days to come were ones that were going to be the matter of life and death. Hana only prayed she had the strength to do so, she didn't want to be helpless anymore. Still despite all these feelings of fear, when she looked at Saber, Hana felt like maybe whatever is to come wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

 **Alright end of the beta/chapter. Now then first off let me explain some of the changes I've decided on. I might not be fully out there with the exact changes, but I'll give enough information.**

 **Alright so number one, as you can read Hana is just a normal school girl or well as normal as she can be. This means she was never in anyway placed in the MEKA program or is famous at all. She's a normal girl in all rights, just popular at high school.**

 **Number two is that I made Rin and Illya sisters by adoption standards, along with Illya being a bubblier girl like she is in the Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya series. Two I also made Rin more or in this case less like a Tsundere. Mainly because it works with the story I'm planning (since I really suck at writing those type of characters) and also because as you can all guess. She is a blood related relative of Lean Oxton or A.K.A Tracer. Which comes to point three.**

 **Number three, I've decided to have every character (and possible new ones later one depending) from the most current ones in this story. They'll all come in later in their own ways and have replaced a portion of the side characters/ master won't say who though in the Fate series. Not that I didn't like them aside from the jack hole Shinji. But I thought it would be way easier to do when it came to write up this story. Speaking of which this comes to one of my more important changes I did.**

 **Number four, the new servants. I won't say how many there will be but they'll be historical figures that haven't been used in any of the Fate/Stay series. Though for the one called Javelinist, she's is a historical figure I picked out. For who she is, I'll just let you guess for now.**

 **Number five, this change is the last one I'll explain in this chapter at least. I have out of the seven OG servants; gender bent only one of them. Now before you come to any conclusions, I only did it for story sake and trust me that's all. For those who have a clue don't say it, but PM me if you really would want to know. For those who don't know, you'll see.**

 **Anyways, if any of you have questions PM and I'll get back to you ask quickly as possible. So until the next chapter, see you all then and have wonderful days to come! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers, chapter 2 is finally up for Fatewatch. First off, thank you for those who have taken a liking to this story. I appreciate it dearly and also I've done my best to correct grammar along with incorporating lore from both the Fate series and Overwatch to the best of my abilities and knowledge to of them. If I got anything wrong, just tell me and I'll try my best to fix it if I can. Anyways I'll let you all of to reading now, so enjoy.**

 **Onwards to reading!**

 **I do NOT in any way own Overwatch or the Fate/Stay series. Overwatch belongs to Blizzard and the Fate/Stay series belongs to Type-Moon**

* * *

Fate/Stay: The Watch

Ch.2: Thous changed…

" _Hana, are you my master?"_

That question had been going through Hana's mind for a good half a minute already as she just stared at Saber. Rin meanwhile looked back and forth at her best friend, then to her befriends servant. Hana didn't know how to even respond to a sudden and somewhat creepy sounding question. She didn't know what she had gotten dragged into all of sudden, she had a fairly normal life after her mother adopted her. She had everything an average high schooler would have to be considered normal. Aside from the more not so normal details about her past and her families past. Everything else in all rights for Hana Ziegler's life was normal. That was until now, having been almost killed as those uneasy memories were quickly coming back and then having this woman who called herself Saber ask her if she was her master. Along with the fact Rin somehow was caught up in this and along with the marks on both girl's hands. That feeling of normal had quickly died. But as of now, Hana knew she had to give Saber some sort of answer if anything to appease the woman.

"Um…I… I guess I am." Hana responded as calmly as she could, though having Rin hold her hand which in most cases would make the girl blush like mad. Was at this moment the only real thing helping her keep calm and not freak out "L…Look please can someone if anyone explain to me what's going on. For real I almost get killed by some nut job, then I wake up here being asked if I'm someone's master. So again, can one of you explain to me what is happening?"

Rin and Saber looked at one another, though it seemed Saber was done talking currently as she nodded to Rin; silently asking her to take the helm. Rin sighed, still keeping her glare at Saber for a few seconds; before looking back at Hana with a much softer look. If Hana were in any other situation, she would have melted in pure glee to see such a cute look on Rin's face. But at this time, Rin's sweet look also helped Hana calm down a lot more. Rin firmly kept her grip on Hana's right hand with her own and smiled weakly.

"Okay, Hana I know this might be somewhat of a shock. But first off… I'm a magus or in other terms a mage." Rin began off with, hoping the reaction from Hana wasn't too bad or that she at least would have to deal with Hana mad at her for a few days after this. Rin didn't expect the actual outcome

"That's so cool!" Hana screamed in joy as she smiled widely at Rin. Rin herself was a little dumbfounded by this though

"Cool, so you're not mad?" Rin asked as she internally sighed in relief

"Mad. Why would I be mad about this?" Hana asked back, noticing Rin's surprise by her reaction

"Because I've kept this from you for how long and most people would be pretty mad about that fact?!" Rin explained

Hana just snickered for a moment, laughing loudly seconds later as Rin was even more confused. Saber meanwhile kept quiet, watching the odd interaction between her master Hana and Rin who was in all rights an enemy master. Well that would be the normal if this new war was anything else then odd. This had shrouded Sabers mind continuously, especially from her battle with Javelinist. A servant class that was complete new to the battle ahead. She hated to admit it too. But Javelinist had been able to back up her words, when she said she was like Lancer though also very different from that class too. But as she began to think on this more, suddenly her train of thought was cut off when she heard Rin's shocked yelp. Saber suddenly noticed Rin wide eyed in worried shock. Though Saber understood why Rin had acted the way she did, as Saber looked to see Hana had somehow gotten a small teddy bear into her left hand. But even though that was strange, what put Saber in a slight panic was that her master had some blood coming out of her mouth. It only made it more worrying for Saber as Hana smiled despite her suddenly condition.

"See Rin... I can do magic just like you." Hana remarked as she coughed out some more blood

"Master what are you doing?" Saber asked in a scolding manner as she looked to Rin "Watch her, I'll be back with her mother!"

"Ah… okay then." Rin replied but already saw Saber had made her way off to get Angela since the woman was one of the head doctor of this place. Rin sighed as she looked back at Hana who had placed the teddy bear on the bed for her "Hana, I… I can't believe it. You're a magus."

"Guess I am. Still to be honest I just thought I had some weird genetic mutation or something. Never really thought of it as magic. But now that I think about it. Makes sense more than having a weird genetic mutation." Hana explained as she felt tired from making the teddy bear for Rin. But she had done it since she hated to see Rin so worried and had wanted to make the girl feel better, but hadn't though it through on her actions

"Well it is magic, question is what else this magic of yours can do. I've studied enough on magic to know what you did isn't normal. Even in magus standards." Rin stated as Hana raised an eyebrow at that

"Huh well that's news to me. Wait a minute if you a magus as you call it. Then what about Illya and Lena are they… you know?" Hana asked as Rin seemed suddenly hesitant

It's not that she didn't want to tell Hana, she just didn't want Hana to get sucked up into this world of hers. The one of a magus. As much as Rin loved learning about magic, she also knew the dangers of it and the cruel reality that plagued the community. She understood the need for such traditions when it came to keeping the lines of magic continuing. But just because she understood it didn't mean she liked it. The fact her little sister was training to be a magus along with herself was already to be considered blasphemous in the magus community. The fact that her cousin Lena allowed this after she took in Rin a year before Illya came to be part of their family and after her home originally was burnt down along with her parents deaths; made Lena a target to the magus community for hatred. It didn't help that they did this practice in the same city the England magus tower was located, which only made the whole situation more dangerous. But she, Illya and Lena accepted that fact. Still Rin never wanted anyone else she cared dearly for to get mixed up in this world of hers too, especially her beloved Hana. Still there was nothing she could do about it other than try and help her best friend survive this new war to be, rules of engagement or not she wouldn't care as long as she kept Hana and her family safe. Though Rin knew that as of now, she had to be as honest with Hana as she could be.

"Yes, Illya and Lena are magus's too. All of us three powerful in our own rights. But unlike me, Lena and Illya haven't been drafted into this…yet. Though I hope that they don't." Rin explained, scowling a bit at the fact she knew the damn thing they were fighting for choose magus at random. Sometimes though, it would pick those that have a relation to another magus. But Rin suddenly felt Hana's own hand gently squeeze around hers tighter, as she noticed Hana give her a warm smile

"Hey look, how about this. You can tell explain more to me on the whole magus thing later and I'll explain more about my magic to you too. Okay?" Hana kindly suggested as Rin teared up a bit, seeing that despite the blood still somewhat pouring out of Hana's mouth after using her magic; the girl was more worried about making Rin herself feel better. Rin couldn't help but find Hana's optimism inspiring in a way

"Yeah, yeah okay. You big dummy." Rin answered with a teary smile. Though before Hana or Rin could say anything else, Angela wearing a doctors coat along with some other human and Omnic doctors came in quickly. Angela seeing Hana's current state went wide eyed, but kept her panic insides as she was now not only Hana's mother; but one of her current doctor

"Rin, I need you to wait outside with Saber. Illya is with Taiga in the cafeteria. But I want you to keep an eye on our new friend." Angela kindly ordered as Rin looked back at Hana who nodded only saying that it was fine. Rin then sighed before making her way out, while one of the doctors closed the door to Hana's room behind her

Rin sighed once more as she made her way off to see where Saber exactly was. She could tell easily that Angela and Taiga seemed suspicious of Saber. Not that Rin could blame Angela for it, from what was explained it seemed that seeing an unknown girl hold your half dead daughter/ niece didn't make the best first impression. Though she really hoped that they wouldn't try anything with Saber when it came to trying to get her away from Hana if that turned out to be the case. She knew that once a servant was summoned, even though they had free will of their own; she also knew most servants would do whatever they could to stay near and keep their master. She could already tell that Saber was one of the more honorable classes. Which meant she would already try to do anything she could to stay near Hana everyday of her life till their pact was done with. Still, at least Saber was better than her Archer when it came down to it. Mostly because of her servant's attitude and she was so tempted to use a command seal on Archer. But Rin had a feeling that would be a waste of a seal, still she kept it mind just in case. Though as Rin continued down the hallway, she spotted Saber sitting in an empty room with two couches looking outside a window. Rin decided that she would try and get to know Saber, having a feeling that it might help with relations. Rin made her way into the room, though Saber quickly turned her head around as she stared at Rin.

"Hello Rin, how is Hana?" Saber asked with her ever so stoic look

"Good, especially since her mom is one of the doctor." Rin answered as she sat next to Saber, even though her instinct told her that it was a dangerous move to do so "Are you worried about Angela and Taiga?"

"You mean about if they trust me or not?" Saber asked as Rin nodded "I'm more worried about Angela on that part. Especially after I called Hana my master when I was getting Angela's help. Angela didn't seem to like that even if she didn't voice her dislike for it."

"Ah…okay then. Well we can think of an excuse once Hana is good to leave the hospital." Rin stated kindly as Saber nodded. Then suddenly a gust of wind passed by the two, as Rin smile just a little knowing it was her servant "Archer good you're back. Any signs of Javelinist?"

"No Rin, not one sign of Javelinist has shown since last night. Just like I told you. But no you didn't want to admit you were wrong." Archer answered in slight sarcastic amusement as said servant was a beautiful woman

Archer had olive skin, long white hair with silver metal rings braided into the hair, black lipstick, black eyeliner along with a mix match set of orange and yellow eyes. She wore a black undershirt of unknown material, a pair of black pants of unknown material too and a pair of steel dark greaves on both legs. She wore a dark red coat that stop right at the start of the midriff, had a fur line collar, was long sleeved and wore a pair of steel dark gauntlets. She had a black belt, a white short skirt that attached to the back of her pants, a black/ red loin cloth attached to the front of her pants and finally a black cloth choker around her neck. Archer was a mixture of beauty and deadliness.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic you know." Rin muttered with a twitchy brow while Archer turned her attention to Saber

"So Saber, how's that master of yours. Hasn't died yet has she?" Archer joked as Saber narrowed her eyes

"Archer, we might be on a temporary alliance until we get further details on the war. Since we didn't get any beforehand. But if you joke about my master condition currently, then on my honor as knight and as my master's servant. I will fight you." Saber sternly warned though Archer narrowed her eyes suddenly from the warning

"You know Saber… despite how strong you are. I could have moments before coming back in here fired an arrow through that pretty little head of yours. But I didn't. So be thankful for that." Archer answered angrily as she and Saber kept glaring at one another. Rin was about to say something, but suddenly Angela came

"Okay, Hana's I guess is good for now thanks to that odd healing factor of hers. Still I don't why we're letting her out tonight, she should-" Angela began to say, but stopped when she saw the others in the room. Then turned her attention on Archer "Rin. Who is this?"

"Oh ah…" Rin tried to answer, but really had no idea what to say which only made Angela narrow her eyes at Archer before the woman looked to Saber

"Another of your friends?" Angela asked as Saber just kept quiet making Angela even madder as she closed the door behind her and crossed her arms "Look I've just had about enough of this. Saber I know you helped with my daughter yesterday and I thank you for that. But, you and whoever this other woman is are still under my suspicions of being part of the reason Hana ended up this way. So tell me now who you two are really, how you really came across my daughter along with her Rin here and why I shouldn't just call the cops on you two?"

"Angela please, let me-" Rin began to say, but was cut off as Angela walked up to her and gently grabbed her left hand. Prompting Archer to almost attack Angela, only to be stopped by Saber who held her hand in front of the woman nodding no. Archer was hesitant for a second, but still kept her eyes on Angela to see if she was to do any harm upon her master

"Rin enough. Don't think I didn't see this mark on your hand too. Yesterday in the morning neither of you had it and today you both have these marks. They may be different in style, but same in color and that spells out trouble to me." Angela stated sternly as she did look at Rin as a second daughter along with Illya as a third daughter. So she had always felt a right to scold Rin and Illya when needed, though Lena consent to do so did help with that feeling. Rin though kept quiet as Angela let go of her hand, turning her attention to Saber and Archer once more "You two, I know you both had something to do with these marks, so you better start talking. Got it?"

"Angela, we ca-" Saber started to say, hating to tell Angela that they couldn't. But suddenly Archer decided to take the reins from Saber. As Archer moved up to Angela who glared, Archer sighed

"Angela right. Look first off I'm Archer and you've already met my sister Saber. I along with five more of our siblings were raised in a far-off commune away from human contact until we were given free rein to explore just about a year ago. At our home, we had two tribes. The one me and my siblings are from, then one that have been our enemies for a very long time. When I and my siblings were allowed to leave to explore this world for the first time. Our enemies did the same and sent well a godly amount of theirs to kill us. Last night I and Saber were attacked by a woman from our enemy's tribe that goes by the name Javelinist. She was going to kill me and Saber, but Hana along with Rin stepped in. They helped us fight Javelinist back. Though Hana tried fighting Javelinist on her own at one point and well… the end result is why your daughter is in the shape she is in now." Archer explained as she came up with this explanation on the spot and hoped Angela believed it enough

 **\- "Is she going to honestly believe that?"-** Rin worriedly thought as she and Saber were at the edge of their seats as they watch Angela face go from angry to slightly less angry

"I see… if what you say is true. Then I guess that would make sense." Angela stated as Archer nodded, Saber sighed in relief and Rin was wide eyed at that Angela even was considering Archer explanation. Though the moment of shock and relief went by quick as Angela narrowed her eyes angrily even more at Archer along with Saber now

"Not good." Rin muttered as she knew this was Angela's rage look and she knew by this point Angela was going to get answers one way or another

"Still aside from that. That still doesn't explain a few things like why Rin and Hana have those marks on their hands. Along with Saber here." Angela stated sternly as she pointed her finger at Saber "On why she called my daughter master. So you better give me more then what you've already explained dammit!"

"Very well." Archer responded as she had a feeling Angela was going to be a frustrating woman to be near if she kept her suspicions for them on a constant. So Archer hoped that Angela would believe what she was coming up with already "Angela, the place I and my siblings lived at were ones who valued honor highly. It is a rule of ours that when we find that one person who is worthy. We pledge a life debt to them. Hana and Rin were the ones who proved themselves to us. Before you ask, we had an hour in hiding from Javelinist as she hunted for us. During that time we explained this very concept to Rin and your daughter. Both accepted the terms, with that their hands were marked with symbols that represents our talents you could say that we learned back in our homeland. Those marks can only be removed by us and only if our masters, mine being Rin while Sabers is Hana's master says so. So that is why they have those marks and why Saber called Hana Master."

"Did she really just explain it to her that way?" Rin muttered once more as she was really worried how Angela was going to take this news

For anyone outside of the room and on the same floor, all who did their daily chores or jobs until they got home; none of them were ready for what was to happen next. Though the better terminology to use is that none of them were ready to hear what was to come next as Angela after a few good seconds finally registered the story that Archer had used to explain the situation.

"WHAT!" Angela screamed as many of the employees jumped in a startled panic from how loud the scream. Meanwhile back in the room Rin, Saber and Archer had covered their ears from Angela's sudden outburst

"I take it you don't care for what I had to say?" Archer asked calmly as Angela scowled back at her

"You think, all of this is just ludicrous. I don't know what kind of place you came from. But here in the modern and normal world we don't take on indentured servants, especially when they mark their so-called masters hands!" Angela answered before turning her attention back to Rin "Rin come over here right now!"

"But-" Rin began to say, but saw how serious Angela was and knew Lena allowed Angela to set any form of punishment for her when she wasn't around. Rin sighed getting up as she slowly walked over to Angela. But as she passed Archer, her servant stopped Rin in her tracks

"Listen lady, I don't care what others might think of this. But you do not order my master around and you will just have to get use to me along with Saber. We're here to stay with Hana and Rin for as long as we live. We will die for these two, fight for these two and even kill for these two if needed. So don't dare question our skills or mock us." Archer threatened as Saber moved next to her

"Agreed, please Angela we have to stay with Hana and Rin. It is now our duty to protect and fight for them." Saber added in as Angela clenched her fists

"No, no. If what you both say is true then you will bring much more trouble. So this is what is going to happen. You are going to let Rin go and leave this place along with never seeing either of these girls again." Angela demanded, as she was not going to back down from this

"We cannot Angela." Saber stoically stated as Archer and her stood their ground on this

"Fine then I'm calling the police right now!" Angela yelled as she pulled out her phone and began to dial

"No wait Angela please you have to understand that-" Saber began to try and explain, while Rin was about to plead for Angela not to call the police. Meanwhile Archer began to pulled out a small knife from her coat to kill Angela with, but before anything could happen the door was kicked opened. Angela, Rin, Saber and Archer looked to see Hana now back in her clothes aside from a new shirt enter the room before closing it quickly

"Mom, please don't." Hana calmly said as she gently took her mom's phone and turned it off before handing it back to Angela. Angela in a stupor put her phone back in her pocket. Only to suddenly realize that her daughter was out of bed already and dressed back up again

"Hana what-" Angela started to ask in utter panic, only to be cut off by Saber who ran past them and right in front of Hana

"Master what are doing out of bed in your current state. You don't know if you could cause your wounds to open up again." Saber sternly asked as Hana sighed

"Saber I'm fine really. You have my word." Hana responded as Saber seemed hesitant for a few seconds as she stared into Hana's eyes. Saber could tell her master wasn't lying, still it didn't make her worry less for Hana's well being

"Very well master. If you say so." Saber stated as she moved back near the others, though Angela quickly moved up to Hana now angrily

"Ignoring that you're out of bed and dressed back into your clothing when I told you to stay in there while we get your release papers prepped. But what is this whole thing about life debts and having an indentured servant basically. Archer here said that you and Rin came in then saved them, which is why you…you ended up like the way you are now?" Angela asked with a scolding gaze at her daughter

"Archer?" Hana asked confused by that name, until she looked behind her mom to see the newest woman with them. Hana quickly gather that this was Archer and if she remembered right, this was Rin's servant. Hana quickly looked back at her mom "Oh ah yeah Archer. She explained to you about our pact then… I see."

"You…YOU SEE. Hana what are you doing. Why would you take on this woman as a servant, why would even think it was a smart idea. If what they've explain is true then this woman called Javelinist along with whoever else is with her will come to kill you and Rin since you have these women with you. Hana you can't have them stay, you just have to tell them to-" Angele yelled, only to be cut off by Hana

"MOM!" Hana screamed so loudly that Angele flinched back at how loud she yelled. Rin flinched just a little, while Saber kept calm and Archer smirked

"Drama." Archer joked quietly, while Saber gave her a subtle unamused glare. Meanwhile Angela kept quiet from shock at her daughter suddenly yelling at her

"Mom… I know you're worried. I know you always look out the best for me and I understand your fears with this. But Saber and Archer needed help. So me and Rin did, we accepted these pacts with them too because they have no home to live in. They need somewhere to stay safe and Javelinist will come back one way or another. So please mom, please let they stay and please accept that we're going to have a new guest in the house." Hana explained with a confident and stubborn tone as Angela looked at her daughters face, only to sigh seconds later as she knew her daughter had made up her mind

"I…okay dear, okay. But I want I have one condition for you and Rin." Angela stated as she took a quick calming breath, before looking at Rin "I want you Rin to at least once a week have Lena call me up to tell me how having Archer living with you and Illya is going. Okay?"

"Sure, Archer can even make the call sometimes if that works for you. So you can have total assurance." Rin suggested with a small smirk of mischievousness as Archer gave her master a slight glare of annoyance

"Master, I'm sure this Lena can handle it." Archer said through her teeth, with the best sweet smile she could muster up

"Actually Miss Archer I think that would be splendid." Angela happily said with a mocking smile as Archer sighed. Then she looked over to Hana "Now dear, for you I will let Saber stay with you. But the condition I'm asking is for Saber."

"Oh ah…"Hana began to say as she looked back at Saber, who just nodded "Okay then, but do you need us to leave for at the moment or what?"

"Yes, see how your aunt and Illya are doing. All three of you. Saber and I will be having a… chat." Angela explained as she smile at Saber, but her eyes were narrowed and the others could feel the slight animosity Angela had towards Saber already

"Sure thing Angela. Let's get going, like now." Rin said as she had a feeling some more yelling was going to occur. She, Archer and Hana quickly left. Though only Hana stopped for a second, looking back at Saber who simply nodded once more before Hana smiled back and left

Once Hana, Rin and Archer left the room. Angela and Saber stood in silence. Both of them staring at one another, though for Angela it was more of slight hatred already for Saber. She knew she shouldn't hate Saber since the girl did help save her daughter. But she also slightly hated Saber because this woman had thrown her sweet little Hana into the sights from what she had figured out, but into the sight of psychopaths. Along with the fact that Saber supposed sister had also thrown Rin into this situation which only added to her anger. Though what bothered her the most was the fact Saber called her daughter Master. She didn't know why, but when she heard that she felt like Hana was in possession of a slave and the mark she had on her hand didn't help either. Though Angela knew Hana wouldn't ever accept this without a reason, still if Saber was staying with them for now on. Angela was going to place down some rule for the girl in front of her like she was one of her own daughters.

"Saber as you must already know, I don't hold a high opinion of you." Angela stated as she wanted to see how Saber reacted to her statement

"Yes I already had a feeling that was the case. Though despite how you feel about me I am to be by Hana sides till the end." Saber explained as Angela made a **'tch'** sound

"You see that's another thing I want to talk with you about." Angela responded back "Look I can tell that you and your sister honor this pact you've made. So I'm going to tell you this and hope you relay it to your sister. Saber as Hana's mother along with being friends with Rin's and Illya's guardian, I have an obligation to them before anyone else not part of my family or are considered close friends. So if you or Archer in anyway bring more danger to us then I like. I will make sure the authorities take you into custody, I will make sure you never get near those girls again and if you try. I swear to god I will kill you both. Believe me or not I use to deal with many threats when I was younger, many dangerous ones so keep that in mind. Got it?"

"Yes, yes I do. But even though I can see you do not care for me or my…sister much. I hope this will at least help you ease your worries." Saber replied calmly as she got on one knee, then crossed her right arm across her chest and bowed her head downwards "I Saber on my honor as a knight swear this to you Angela Ziegler. I will in with all my might and power keep you daughter, your family and everyone else she loves safe. I will die for you all and this is my vow."

"I…thank you." Angela responded quite surprised by Sabers sudden declaration. Before sighing once more as she made her way out of the room, before stopping midway "Come now, since Hana seems fine enough much to my slight surprise considering her wounds. We'll get her papers ready to leave back home and besides you get to meet the rest of our little family."

"I see, lead the way then." Saber responded back simply as she followed Angela out and wondered what life for now was going to be for her

 **-A few hours later, at the Rin's home-**

"Miss Saber was really nice." Illya happily said as Archer was giving her a piggy back ride, mostly because Illya had given the servant a pleading puppy dog stare which eventually grated Archers defenses. Hence why Archer was giving Illya a piggy back ride "Is she like Hana's big sister now. She seems a lot older. Oh and Archer are you like our big sister now too?"

"Hm, well…" Archer began to say, until Rin gave her a glare of slight irritation making Archer smirked "Well I say yes. Besides between me and Rin. I'm obviously the more developed one."

"Funny…" Rin muttered angrily as they were near the front gates of their home. Once in front of said gates, Archer took a good look at the home to see it was a mild sized house, though it looked like it was very expensive. Archer did a quick whistle of impressment with the home

"Wow Master, have to say I didn't know I'd be staying with rich folks. You have a butler and maids too I'm guessing?" Archer joked as she set Illya down

"No, just me, Illya and a few others. That's all. Now come on it's still early enough that we can give you a complete tour of the house." Rin ordered

"Of course your majesty, oh and would you like me to take your shoes also. Since your pretty little feet must never touch the soil that commoners stand on." Archer joked once more, with a snarky smug smile as she did a mock bow. Rin just scrunched her face up a bit in increasing annoyance with her servant who herself turned her attention to Illya "Oh my dear lady Illya, what a noble sweetheart like you must endure for you elder sisters desire to be amongst the lowly commoners!"

Archer then pretended to be in shock and horror as she then began to bow over and over again to Illya, who giggled at the actions Archer was doing. Rin just felt a sudden headache come on as Archer kept pretending to be a so called lowly commoner and treating Illya like a princess.

"Oh yes it is sad indeed my Archer, so sad indeed to indulge in my elders sisters desire to be near the common folks!" Illya remarked as she decided to play along with it, making Rin only get more irritated as she began to tap her foot to keep herself from getting a worse headache "Though I do because I know she had the illness."

"Illness my lady, oh what tragic illness?" Archer asked back, acting like a very worried mother now "What could our dear noble Rin, princess of the world be sick with hm?"

"Dear Archer, it is the illness that has been with her for so many years. The illness of pure love and the one she loves is-" Illya began to say, until Rin ran right up to her covering her mouth

"So one more word brat and no ice cream for a week." Rin warned using her scary big sister tone, but Ilya smirked a little a she did what any little sister would when it came to irritating her big sister for fun… she licked Rin's hand "EW, ILLYA!"

"HA!" Illya yelled as she began running around in circles, while Rin losing her usual calm nature gave chase. Archer just stood on the side lines, snickering at how amusing she found this as she listened to Illya laughing while Rin was screaming out threats of pain once she got a hold of Illya. Though as Archer kept watching, suddenly the gate opened as next to her Archer saw one woman standing next to her

"Oi, what's going on here now?" The newly arrived woman asked curiously

Said woman was pale skinned like Rin and Illya, had dark brown short spikey hair, hazel eyes, light freckles on cheeks, wore a grey shirt, light washed jeans and a pair of grey tennis shoes while also wearing a leather strapped circular device on her chest as it glowed blue. This was Lena Oxton or A.K.A Tracer former member of Overwatch and the second Overwatch before retiring finally to rejoin the civilian life. Along with also being Rin and Illya's legal Guardian/cousin. Lena though hadn't taken notice or Archer as she suddenly blink in a flash of light before appearing in between the sisters. Illya quickly hiding behind Tracers backside while Rin stood in front of Tracer glaring at Illya for a few moments, before Turing her attention to Lena.

"Nothing… just sister stuff." Rin answered with a twitchy smile as Lena raised an eyebrow, before kneeling down to Illya eye level wise

"Licked her hand?" Lena asked with a serious tone

"Yep!" Illya proudly answered as Lena smiled widely and gave Illya a thumbs up

"Nice one!" Lena joyfully answered as Illya hugged Lena around her neck, before getting back up picking Illya up her arms

"Thanks Lena!" Illya happily stated as Rin sighed, slumping her head a little

"Why must you encourage her Lena…." Rin asked with a deadpanned tone as Lena snickered

"Sorry little cousin. But she got you good." Lena answered as she then patted Rin's head, prompting the older of the sisters to looked back up with a small smile. Lena happy with the situation then finally took notice of Archer

As Lena stared at Archer, despite how friendly she was. Rin and Illya could immediately see Lena was going into her serious magus mode as she analyzed Archer, who just stood there letting the woman do so. After a minuet more, Lena then set Illya down and patted her head.

"Illya sweetie, go inside okay. I'm just going to be having a word with Rin and your new friend here." Lena kindly asked as Illya knew what this was about, taking a quick glance at her big sister who only smiled warmly nodding to tell Illya it was okay. Illya then made her way in the home and once the door closed behind Illya. Lena looked back at Rin, somewhat upset "Shed, now young lady."

"Right…"Rin replied as she knew this was going to be a tense talk as she and Lena made their way over to a rather large Shed. Once inside, Archer herself took notice that the Shed was actually like a secondary home, with a small bathroom, bed, tv and dressers. Lena then took a seat on one of the chairs in the room, while Rin and Archer took a seat on the couch in the room. All three sat in tense silence

Rin knew why this happening and knew it would happen eventually. She and Lena had always gotten along very well each other and loved each other very much. But they still had their moments of anger, frustration and disappointment with one another. Mainly because of magic. Unlike Rin and Illya who were allowed to study along with practice mage craft, Lena though also practicing it mainly to keep the deceive on her chest working properly; hated mage craft. Her family had always been the odd ones out when it came to the Toshoka bloodline. Though despite that they had good relations always with their relatives, but still were hated very much in the magus community. The reason for her now late mother and father doing this was because they had wanted to keep Lena out of the life of a magus though also wanted her to still learn it without having to follow the old blood-stained traditions. Lena growing up in this environment grew a quick hatred for magic or at least the people who abused it dearly like some in her own family. But besides that, when Lena had been allowed guardianship over her dearly beloved cousins Rin after her parents had died and the Illya a year later when she was brought into the family; Lena swore that she would never allow Rin or Illya to become part of what had taken her cousins parents away. The Holy Grail war, Lena knew what it was about thanks to her parents. Which is why Lena currently was mad at Rin, very mad to be exactly as yesterday before Rin and Illya had made their way off to Hana's to spend the day with. She having sadly been told by a few old friends that the war was actually starting up way earlier than the others; made sure that Rin wouldn't try to do a servant summon even if she got a mark on her hand. Lena knew for a fact Rin would have heard about it one way or another, thanks to another so called friend of the family that had moved near them and stayed at the church in the area. She'd have to give the man a piece of her mind one day, but still seeing Archer Lena could already tell that she was a servant. Now as she, Rin and Archer sat in silence, Rin decided to speak up.

"So… this is awkward." Rin stated, wincing a little as she saw Lena narrow her eyes

"I wouldn't say awkward, more of deep disappointment." Lena answered bluntly as Rin was about to speak up, but was quickly stopped as Lena continued on "How many times did I say not to do a summoning. Tell me, how many bloody times?"

"…"Rin didn't say as she fidgeted a bit under Lena's glare while Archer sighed deciding to help her master out

"Miss Lena if I may-" Archer began to say, but was cut off by Lena

"And you, what class of Servant are you?" Lena sternly asked as Archer sigh

"Archer Miss, why is there a problem?" Archer asked back curiously

"Yes…. Dammit all. Just like the servant your father summoned." Lena remarked "Why is out family cursed to be forced into this war."

"Lena…I…I…. this was my choice. I know you're mad. I know it's because you care and because your scared. But-"Rin stated, but again was cut off by Lena

"Scare, no I'm not scared. I'm terrified for you Rin!" Lena yelled angrily, but with an extremely concerned look on her face "Rin, you do remember what this war took away from you last time. Right?"

"…"Rin didn't responded back, as she looked to the ground in a pained tone clenching her fists against her thighs

"RIN!" Lena screamed angrily as she wanted to get her point across to Rin

"I DO ALRIGHT!" Rin screamed back, as she clenched her fists harder in anger. But she suddenly she felt Archer place her hand on her shoulder. Rin looked back up, to see for the first time Archer had a serious look on her face. Rin wanted to yelled at her servant now, but for some reason in her mind she felt that wouldn't be a good idea

Rin then looked back an upset Lena, who looked much more worried than angry by this point. She quickly took a deep calming breather which helped relax her. Rin couldn't really blame Lena for her current reaction with her own decision to summon Archer in the first place. Really she couldn't, because she remembered the night Lena took her in all too well. She remembered her parents, she remembered her old home, her room, her stuff animals, the smell of the house, the smell of blood and most importantly the fires that burned all night long. It was a trifling memory that would come and go at times when she could will herself to do so. But every other day, she would have the memories of that night over and over as she knew it would haunt her till her final days. She couldn't help it even now, as those… horrid memories came back to her like it was only yesterday.

 **-London: 10 years ago-**

 _"And they lived happily ever after."_ A woman with peach skin, green hair, brown eyes and wore a white night gown kindly sung to a five year old Rin, who was in her own set of PJ's. Holding in her arms a small black and red bunny rabbit. Rin loved it when her mother read her stories, she loved it so much. Rin's mother then placed the book down on the small table stool near Rin's bed _"Now then Rin, it's time for bed and you need your rest."_

 _"Aw…but I want you to read me the story again mom."_ Rin responded back as her mother smiled gently stroking Rin's hair

 _"I know dear. But you do want to have enough energy to be able to keep up with your training with your father. Don't you?"_ Rin's mother asked sweetly

 _"Yes… I know. I just really like that story you read me."_ Rin replied back as her mother tucked her into bed. Then kissed Rin on the forehead, getting a giggle out of the young girl

 _"I'll read it to you again tomorrow. I promise, now get some rest."_ Rin's mother stated with a small smile, giving Rin one more kiss on the forehead before getting up ,opening the bed room door but stopping mid-way as she turned off the small lamp right next to it _"Good night Rin, I love you."_

 _"I love you too mom."_ Rin replied happily back as her mother then made the rest of her way out, then closed the door behind leaving only the moonlight shining through as she laid in her bed

Rin laid down in her bed for a good two hours while, though she couldn't fall asleep because she was took excited still from that tale her mother had just read to her for good hour. Rin loved it so much, she loved that her mother was a writer and a very dedicated one at that. This tale was what Rin would call her mother first true fully fledged story for children she had received from a dream once. A very detailed dream as her mother explained one day. The title of the story was simply called _"The Archer of Justice"_. A simple story from what Rin's mother explained, about a female Archer in an unknown time and an unknown place who set out in her life to be a hero of justice. To keep the weak safe and to save all in the world. In the end of the story the Archer achieved her lifelong goal and everyone lived happily ever after. She loved her mothers story, which is why she just couldn't fall asleep without hearing it one more time. So Rin quickly made her way out of bed, tip toeing to the book and picking it up in her arms. Then she made her way out of her room quietly still on her tip toes. It took a few minuets to get close to her parents bed room, but once she was there she could still see the light was on dimly. Rin quietly giggled, then slowly made her way into it. She was feeling so happy to see if she could ask her mom and maybe even dad to take turns reading the wonderful story she'd fallen in love with. But as she went in…she froze in horror.

"…." Rin didn't say, though silently screamed as she saw a figure standing right at the end of her parents bed

Rin couldn't see much of the man, as he was shrouded in shadows with a dark shadow woman near her. Both covered in blood. But what caught Rin's horror filled expression was the sight of her father's headless corpse and mangled body nailed on the wall like a gory art piece. Then she saw her mother…well what was left of her as her body had been very sadistically cut open with the organs ripped out and also headless. Her parents bed room was also covered in what she guess were their organs and blood that smeared the walls. She wanted to throw up so badly, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. But before she even could, the two figures turned their attention right at Rin where she got a good look at their faces or the masks they wore. The woman had purple hair tied in a pony tail, wearing a white skull mask. The man meanwhile wore a black hood and a pure clean white skull, Rin still couldn't see the rest of their bodies as she no saw they were covered in black robes. But she was so scared and these attackers could sense it.

 _"She's seen us, what do we do?"_ The man in the white masked asked, with what Rin could barely notice had a hint of worry in his tone

 _"My master stated that we kill whoever is in the house that sees us. She dies."_ The woman coldly answered _"Reaper… you aren't getting cold feet now are you?"_

 _"N-No."_ Reaper responded back in anger, but he seemed to be shaking a little

 _"Good, then kill the child. Stab her right in the face with my knife. Do it now."_ The woman sternly said handing the man Reaper a knife. Reaper then moved slowly at a petrified Rin

 _"I'm sorry…"_ Reaper whispered to Rin, as he raised his blade up ready to stab Rin

Rin just stood there, seeing images of her short life flash before her eyes, all five of her birthdays, her happy times she would spend with her father learning mage craft, her times she would enjoy letting her mother read books, the friends she had made in her time so far, the thoughts of what she had wanted to do for the future. But she knew at this point the final memories of her life would be her dead parents and the sight of this man Reaper about to stab her and end her life. But as she saw the knife come down on her, suddenly a bright light glowed in between Rin and Reaper. Reaper stepped back quickly, as he and his female accomplice covered their eyes along with Rin. Once the light died down Rin saw in front of her a woman in a crimson cloak, she could tell it was a woman because of the shape of the body that pressed against the cloak somewhat. Rin the flinched a bit seeing the woman summon an elegant dark black wooden bow. The woman quickly summoned a flurry of black arrows and fired them. Reaper and Assassin dodged the attacks, almost getting hit while looking to see the woman draw anther flurry od arrows into her bow.

 _"We're leaving Reaper… we're out gunned."_ Assassin stated angrily before disappearing into the shadows. Reaper looked back at Rin who was still traumatized mostly, then back at the woman who still aimed her bow at him

 _"Sorry kid."_ Reaper muttered before he too disappeared into the shadows. Once he was gone, the woman relaxed as her bow disappeared before looking back at Rin kneeling down near the traumatized girl

The woman quickly picked Rin up, closing the door behind her so she wouldn't have to continue to see her mutilated parents bodies. Rin herself was still way to traumatized to even response. But before she knew it, the woman had left her in the bathroom before coming back a minuet later with a set of her usual school clothes, her shoes and her bow's she used to tie her hair. Rin still was too traumatized though to even register that the woman had gently taken her clothing off then placed her in the bathtub. Rin felt the warm water on her skin quickly, then felt the woman gently stroke her hair with some water in a soothing way.

 _"Es ist in Ordnung._ _ **(It's okay.)**_ _"_ The cloaked woman said in German, Rin looked at her finally somewhat getting out of her traumatized mindset; since she knew German thanks to her parents. Rin still couldn't speak though, she just let the woman wash her hair in a way to help sooth her. After a few more minutes, she took Rin out of the tub; washed her off and then clothed her into the ones she had brought in for Rin

Once Rin was clothed into her school uniform, with her shoes and her hair tied in the usual pig tails. The woman made her way out of the bathroom. Rin followed and once out she saw that the woman had already packed a backpack for her, while she held Rin's stuff animal and the book her mother had wrote. Rin didn't know what to say to be honest, she may have gotten somewhat out of her current traumatized state of mind; but she still was way too out of it to comprehended what happened. The woman quickly placed the bag on Rin's back, handing her stuff to her and then finally she picked Rin up in her arms before they made their way outside. When outside passed the front gate of the home, the woman placed Rin down as she and the woman stared at the house.

 _"W-Warum sind wir hier draußen?_ _ **(W-Why are we out here?)**_ _"_ Rin asked in German asked the woman looked back down at her, still never showing her face as Rin could see the hood covered it in shadows. The woman gently patted her head before suddenly a large fire exploded from inside engulfing the home in raging flames as Rin went wide eyed and was heart broken at the sight _"Was ist passiert?_ _ **(What happened?)**_ _"_

 _"Ihr Elternkörper wurde mit einem tödlichen Zauberspruch manipuliert. Wären wir länger geblieben, wären wir gestorben. Gut, dass ich mit der Zeit rausgekommen bin. Aber ich muss jetzt gehen Kind haben._ _ **(You're parents bodies were tampered with a deadly spell. If we stayed in any longer, we'd have died. Good thing I got us out with time left. But I have to go now child.)**_ _"_ The woman explained, but felt Rin tug her robe a bit

 _" Verlass mich nicht, ich will bitte nicht alleine sein!_ _**(Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone please!)"**_ Rin pleaded with a slight teary look and trembling tone. Though Rin swore the woman smiled warmly under her hood, as she knelt down in front of Rin and kissed her forehead

 _"Mach dir keine Sorgen mein liebes Kind, du wirst nie allein sein. Denn wenn du mich am meisten brauchst, werde ich für dich da sein. Immer ... Ich liebe dich, lieber süßer Rin. Bleib sicher._ _ **(Don't worry my dear child, you'll never be alone. For whenever you need me the most, I'll be there for you. Always... I love you dear sweet Rin. Stay safe.)**_ _"_ The woman said in a loving and caring tone, before giving Rin one more kiss on the forehead. Then seconds later she evaporated into beautiful blue sparkling light that flowed into the air before disappearing from sight leaving Rin alone. But just then a car pulled up as two people came out, that Rin knew very well

 _"Cousin Lena, Uncle Winston?"_ Rin asked as Lena ran up to her quickly, picking her up as she kissed Rin's face so much in a panic

 _"Oh thank god you're okay…thank god."_ Lena stated crying tears of joy as Rin felt safer now as she rested her body against Lena's a bit _"I knew it was a good idea to follow up on that woman's phone call."_

 _"Yes that was a good Idea and I'm glad Rin's safe."_ Winston replied back kindly _"But Rin, what happened to you're house and you're parents?"_

 _"I….."_ Rin tried to say, but despite her making it out alive. Her mind was still traumatized from the sight of her parents mutilated body and the smell of fresh blood. Now all she could see was the sight of a blazing inferno, burning down all of her happy memories. In a way, she felt like a piece of her innocents had most defiantly died and that she would always remember this night till the day she died. So instead of answering, she began to let it all out as she cried extremely hard. Lena and Winston looked at each other, already getting a good idea what happened to Rin's parents. Winston began to make a phone call to the fire department, while Lena herself held Rin closely to help sooth her beloved baby cousin and already was deciding on taking her cousin in since she wanted to anyways along with the fact aside from her own folks and Winston. Lena herself was the only real family Rin had left…

 **-Present time-**

"I just can't…I just can't see that happen to you….I can't…" Lena stated as she was tearing up a bit as she remember the horrid details of what Rin had been able to explain once she had taken some therapy sessions with Angela. She did not, no could not let herself see that happen to Rin which honesty the main reason she was so angry at Rin right now. Because she put herself into the same situation her folks had put herself into, she had prayed almost every night that Rin, Illya and Hana too would never be forced into the Holy Grail war. But even with all the praying, as she could see it still happened

"Lena." Rin muttered as she got up, then moved over to Lena, knelt next in front of her then simply hugged her older cousin who was tearing up a lot now as she hugged back

"I just….I just can't…can't…." Lena tried to say, but was tearing up to much

"I know, I know Lena." Rin said kindly, as she let Lena cry some more "I know you're worried. I'm worried too, worried you two will be forced into this. I mean even if you may not like magic much. You have to admit our family will probably always be forced into this war. But Lena you have to believe me when I say that I will do whatever it takes to survive. I promise."

"I…okay…okay." Lena stated as she began to clam down a bit more "Alright, I'm better."

"Good. I'm glad." Rin remarked with a smile, but then noticed Archer walk up to their right "Archer?"

"Do not worry Rin. I only want to speak with Lena for a moment." Archer answered with a somewhat kinder tone, as Rin felt a familiar warmth suddenly from Archer. But she decided now wasn't the time as she moved to the side while Archer moved to the spot Rin had just been in as Lena wondered what she was to say, while wiping away some of the left over tears "We may not know each other at all really Lena. But I promise you that I will protect Rin with my life. She will never come to harm while I can help it, so you have no fear. I promise you on my honor as your young cousins servants. She will be safe beyond all measures."

"Thank you…"Lena answered with a small smile, feeling somewhat better now thanks to Rin's servant. But just then she smelled something and smiled suddenly "Oh, Emily is cooking her famous stew. You're favorite Rin."

"YAY!" Rin screamed like a giddy school girl, before she suddenly remembered she was in company seeing Lena smirking and Archer trying not to snicker. Rin quickly composed herself "I mean, good. Emily make such great stew. Shall we be off ladies?"

"Yep, though I'm getting the first bowl though." Lena stated smirking still as she blinked quickly into the house

"Wait no fair, you're using you're blinks again!" Rin yelled back, but sighed since she knew Lena always did that. She turned her attention to Archer who was smiling a bit now "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing Rin, just hungry is all." Archer answered as kept the door open for Rin "Now my master, shall we?"

"Fine. But you do not make an anymore smart ass comments alright?" Rin stated sternly as she walked pass Archer, before Archer followed

"Can't promise anything Rin." Archer replied happily as she followed behind Rin skipping a little and humming a tune. Rin just sighed, already seeing she'd have to do her best to deal with Archer attitude and resist greatly on using any of her command seals until she really needed them. She just wondered what else could go wrong and strange in this new Holy Grail war anymore

 **-Elsewhere in London a few miles east from Hana and Rin's home-**

In a newly bought two story home, with a moving truck exiting the driveway, the grass green still, the house a freshly painted coat of white, a few newly trimmed hedges, the sun slowly lowering to the dark of night and a windowed garage with what looked like a dozen upon dozens of boxes stacked up inside the garage. On the lower floor an English man and Hispanic woman were in the kitchen making dinner for three. Their child meanwhile was in the upper floor in a dark room on their computer, which they seemed currently frustrated at the moment.

"Stupid internet here, can't get a good enough signal here…ugh." A young teenage girl around the age of 15 muttered with a pouty tone. She had semi-dark tanned skin, with purple eyes, her black hair with a purple tint at the ends currently let down from what looked like a different hair style she usually sported, some purple lips stick, black eyeliner and a set of silver earrings. She currently wore a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top. Again she was frustrated currently, though also tired; but just as she was thinking on what to do next a knock on her door came

"Oliva, dinner is ready!" Oliva's mother stated, before she made her way off back down stair. Olive sighed

"My name is Sombra mom…" Sombra muttered in slight irritation as she made her way out of her bedroom. Once down stairs Sombra saw her mother a woman wearing a white dress and sandals who share the very same looks as she did aside from her brown eyes. Then she saw her father who was light skinned, had short grey hair, wore a black shirt, brown shorts and grey socks. Though what he had oddly enough was a set of purple eyes like Sombra's. Sombra took her seat to see they were having beef stew "Smell's good mom."

"Thank you Oliva." Sombra's mother kindly replied back as Sombra sighed internally knowing that her mom and dad would call her Oliva, though again they really were the only people she'd allow to call her by her real name

"So anyways, Oliva how are you feeling today. It was a pretty long trip from Mexico to here." Sombra's father asked kindly as Sombra frowned a bit

"Yeah…guess it was." Sombra responded as she just stirred her spoon in the stew **–"Don't remind me…"-**

"Oh yes it was, but this house is so nice. Don't you think Oliva?" Sombra's mother asked with a warm smile

"Yeah and hey we're close enough to the school you won't have to use the bus anymore. You can just walk there and enjoy the weather." Sombra's father added in as Sombra internally was getting angrier

Sure this place was much nicer then her old home, but to Sombra she still had friends or more to the fact people she bribed to be her friends, family and memories in her old home. Not all of them the nicest memories, but still memories that she'd lived with for a good fifth teen years. She understood why her parents wanted to move back here in London since her father still knew a few people from his old MI6 days who were able to cut him a deal on this house. She knew she shouldn't be mad at her parents, the very people who did everything they could to give her a normal life. But she was mad somewhat, mad she had top leave her life behind for this new one. Still as Sombra began to get mad slowly on the inside, she felt the same sick feeling in her stomach and knew it would be best just to rest some more.

"Hey ah…I'm going to go back to my room. Still feeling a little sick. I'll eat dinner later." Sombra stated as she made her way quickly upstairs to her room

"Oliva w-" Sombra's mother began to yell out, but was cut off by her husband

"Let her be Lara, just give her some space." Sombra's father stated as Lara was hesitant to let her daughter be; but sighed before sitting back down

"I know I should Trevor. But I'm worried still about her, Oliva's never really been the one to handle change well." Lara stated sadly as Trevor could only silently agree

"I understand dear. But we can't just expect her to accept this like we can." Trevor answered as he ate some more of his beef stew "Unlike you and me, she's spent her whole life back in Mexico."

"True… I just hope she finds London a suitable place for her and maybe she can make some actual friends." Lara said with a small smile as Trevor yet again nodded silently in agreement. Lara chuckled a bit as she knew her husband to well, though he'd never show it he was deathly worried about his daughter. But Lara had a feeling her little Oliva would soon enough find some peace in her new home. For now she would let Oliva rest, but little did she know though Sombra did feel somewhat sick she had another reason for going back into her bed room

 **-In Sombra's bedroom-**

"Alright, now then let's see what you mister little book have to offer me." Sombra muttered sitting on her bed as she looked at a small leather book, with her families last name of Colomar knitted into the books leather. She had found it while they were unpacking the boxes, she asked her mother about it and she had said that it was a family heirloom that was passed down from child to child every generation. So with that her mother had given her the book, Sombra though had felt an odd energy coming from it so she decided to check it out when she was alone or alone enough she wouldn't be bothered. She the checked her door quickly, before deciding it might be better to lock it in well her way "Alright, lets see if I can get it right this time."

With that Sombra outstretched her right hand towards the door, before her arm began to glow purple circuits which then seconds later covered the door that quickly was covered in the similar circuits. Sombra began to pant a little, before she stopped and the door seemed to covered in the purple circuits before turning invisible. She took a quick breather as she knew her well all she could really called it spell worked. Sombra had always had this ability of hers, she had tinkered with it when she was younger and loved using it when she could. Though through out her years of using this spell of hers she learned a few things on it. One, she could use it for only a certain amount of time before her body would tire, two she could use it basically on any object she needed to either lock or hacked into as she called it and three she could but only somewhat use this spell on living creatures. This last factor though only had been tested a few times on rats Sombra had found back in her old home. She was able to control the rats actions for a short period of time, before it would wear off.

"Okay now that the door has been locked, let's see….huh that's weird." Sombra said as she had opened the book to a random but very; very interesting page as it was labeled the summoning simply

She read on to see it required a circle in a specific shape to be drawn on the ground and some human blood. Then a catalyst for the summoning, Sombra raised an eyebrow at that but remembered suddenly another item that was under the book. She quickly went to her pillow, taking out from under it a mirror that really wasn't anything special. She just shrugged though, before reading the last part a chant needed to do this; to be honest though Sombra didn't really think this would work but hell it beat the boredom. So Sombra quickly drew the so called summoning shape, thankful she had decent skills in art; then placed the mirror in the center of the circle. After that much to her slight hesitation cut her hand with a KA-BAR knife she had quote on quote 'legally' bought back in her home country then had shipped to her new home here in London where she was thankful to be alone at home then when it came in. She winced from the pain as her hand bleed. But she pushed through as she walked closer to the circle before doing the chant while she let the blood drip on the circle.

" _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation_

 _Let (colour of the catalyst) the colour I pay tribute to / Let my great Master (your ancestor's surname) be the ancestor*_

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 **-(She can feel herself being summoned…)-**

 _I hereby declare._

 _Your body shall serve under me._

 _My fate shall be your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail_

 _If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

 **-(She can tell this girl is tough….but it all just an act)-**

 _An oath shall be sworn here!_

 _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,_

 _Come forth from the ring of restraints,_

 **-(Because she can feel it in the young girls soul…. She wants nothing more than just real friends…)-**

 _Protector of the Holy Balance!"_

With that suddenly the room was enveloped with a bright light and smoke which covered the room, while forcing Sombra to cover her face. Once the smoke began to evaporate, she opened her eyes to try and see through the smoke. But as she did, she didn't see anything until a few seconds later when she suddenly saw a black blob in front of her. Her curiosity taking over her caution she then grabbed the blob only to feel a squish feeling in her hands.

"What the…. I mean I didn't think it would work but really it did. Questions is the hell did I just summon?" Sombra asked herself as she kept squishing her hand against whatever she was feeling. She the brought up her left hand doing the same action to feel a…second squishy feeling in now both of her hands. She squished her hands a few more times in utter confusion until suddenly a though came to mind as the smoke was now really starting to dissipate "Wait a minute…"

"Master, would you mind not doing that?" A woman suddenly asked as the smoke finally was all gone and Sombra saw a woman ahead of her

Said woman was taller than her, with lovely peach skin, long purple hair that went down to her ankles, wore a short skirted strapless black dress that had purple around the top of it along with well showing her busty chest, detached arm guards with some purple around the tops, middle and wirst; while it left her hands bare. Black boots with some purple around the top, the front of the ankles and went up to her thighs almost fully. She wielded what looked like a chained dagger and finally wore a purple colored blindfold around her eyes. Sombra was wide eyed as she found this woman very, very beautiful; but then realized she had been grouping this woman's large busty chest.

"DIOS MIO, I AM SO SORRY!" Sombra yelled as she let go of the woman's chest, falling to her knees as she did a few gestures of sorry, only to look up after words to see the woman staring at her still. Sombra didn't know why but she felt like this woman wasn't going to hurt her as she got up back onto her feet "Um…hi?"

"Hello master, I am servant Rider. I am the one who you have summoned for the Fifth Holy Grail war." Rider stated with a quick bow, as Sombra raised an eyebrow

"Um…." Sombra began to ask, but then heard her mother suddenly

"Oliva are you alright?" Lara asked worriedly as she opened the door to see her daughter just standing there looking tired as her hand was cut still with some blood dripping from it "Oliva what happened to your hand?"

"Huh.." Sombra replied as she looked to see Rider wasn't there anymore; but then she felt her mom pulling her out of the room and leading her into the bathroom across her bedroom

Once inside, her mother seated her down on against the edge of the bathtub; then began to look around for the first aid kit. Though while that happened Sombra began to think over what just occurred. Had she gone crazy, had it been real, had what just happened actually happen to her and did she just summon a very lovely woman into her room; along with the fact she accidently groped said woman. Still aside from that fact, she really was trying to figure out if what she had just dealt with was a haze dream or whatever. Still her mom had finished cleaning along with bandaging up her hand, before leading her back intro her room and saying something about getting some rest while she checks on her in a few. Once the door in her room what shut, Sombra noticed it was dark and quiet.

"Huh…I guess-" Sombra began to say, until Rider suddenly appeared before her once more making Sombra back up on her bed taking in a few shaky breaths before calming herself somewhat. Then suddenly felt her hand burn a bit, as she looked to see a odd red symbol on her right hand appeared "The hell?"

"I apologize for that master, I dematerialized myself so your mother would not see me. I have to say; your prana is high for a girl your age. I also apologize if your command seals hurt as they were burnt onto your skin." Rider remarked "You are an excellent master for this new Holy Grail war for me."

"Wait, wait a minute. What in the world are you even talking about?" Sombra asked getting a slight headache

"You don't know?" Rider asked back titling her head to the right slightly

"No, I have no idea what you're going on about. For real can you just explain to me what's going on?!" Sombra asked once more as Rider sighed a little

"Hm, I can but only after I ask you your name and a question master. It's a just part of the contract we Heroic spirits must do." Rider stated

"Sure…I'm… Oliva. But I prefer Sombra." Sombra answered as Rider just nodded "Anyways what was the question you want to ask me?"

"Sombra, I ask of you. But are you my master?" Rider asked as Sombra just stayed quiet, not because she already knew that answer since Rider had been referring to her as master already. But because she suddenly got a gut feeling that whatever was to come next because. She didn't know why, but she knew this was going to change her life for better or for worst so she just smiled a little accepting that fact as she answered Rider

 _"My answer. Well yes. Rider I am your master…."_

* * *

 **End of the chapter, now as some of you may see things are different obviously and different along with some of the origins of the Masters in this story. More will be explained later, but I do hope I did well kind of mixing up the lore of these two series together. Anyways if you want PM me or leave a review and until the next chapter. I wish you all to have the most wonderful days of your lives! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again once more, finally got this third chapter out. Tried my best to make sure I got most of my grammar fixed before posting. Though I can only find so much at a time. Still I hope you al enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing up. Sorry for the wait, I have like two other fanfics I work on and those are first followed by this one. Still I appreciate you all for sticking with this story so far and I can't wait to put in more future installments for this story.**

 **Now onwards to reading!**

 **I do NOT in any way own Overwatch or the Fate/Stay series. Overwatch belongs to Blizzard and the Fate/Stay series belongs to Type-Moon**

* * *

Fate/Stay: The Watch

Ch.3: To begin anew…

 **-London: Same time during Hana's day out-**

"Alright. That's the last of the boxes and we're officially moved in!" A young girl joyfully stated as she proudly looked at the finished work around her

This girl was unlike most tall, had some muscle on her, sported light brown hair tied in a pony tail with a red hair tie holding it in place, had pale slightly freckled skin and amber eyes. She wore currently a simple pair of blue jeans, brown old work boots and an orange shirt with the sleeves ripped off. This young lady was Brigitte Lindholm. An intelligent young girl who had moved into London with her father and mother. Being the youngest of her siblings she was the only one who still attended Highschool, while her brothers and sisters were in colleges all across the globe. For Brigitte currently she was happy, happy that after two days earlier of unpacking boxes she finally felt like she was at home; well her new home. Yes she would miss Sweden dearly along with the friends she had back there, but at least here she did have a pen pal. Though speaking of unpacking boxes, she wondered if her father or mother were yet again too busy with their own chores to have heard her "Dad, mom you heard me right?"

"What?" A woman answered from inside the house "Did we feed the dog. We don't have a dog Brigitte!"

"No mom did you HEAR me?" Brigette asked once more, putting some empathies on the word hear "I'M DONE UNPACKING!"

"What did I say about yelling dear. You know that's rude to do!" Bridgett's mother responded back with a yell of her own

"But I didn't… I…. UGH!" Brigette screamed into the palms of her hands "Come on, really what's the point of having a smaller house so we can bond more, if we're in separate rooms mostly?"

"Now Brigette no need to bring down the mood like you say it." A man responded back with a warm fatherly tone as he came into the garage

This man was a short fellow, muscular too though he had a bit of a belly, he was peach skinned like Brigette, browned eyed, had messy blond hair with some grey strains and a bushy blonde beard. He wore a black t-shirt, a pair of old faded blue jeans and a pair of old greased up boots. But other then his short size, he also had some odd…. upgrades as the man himself would call it. One was that his right eye had been replaced with a red metal piece with two orange lights built in to act as an eye, while his entire left arm was replaced by a fake one. This are was also red, with a clawed hand and it went all the way up to his shoulder. To be perfectly honest, he looked like a mechanized dwarf from some weird sci-fi/ fantasy movie mix up. Still this man was Torbjorn Lindholm, the father of Brigette and also an old war vet from Overwatch; before it was shutdown of course. Still the man lived a fulfilled life with his wife and youngest daughter.

"Dad please don't say that again. It's sounds weird when you say it like that." Brigette replied deadpanned as she shutter everytime her father tried sounding cool or at least what most excluding her thoughts was cool

"Oh come on Briggy you pop's is hip, cool, rad." Torbjorn remarked with a smirk

"Ugh…dad…please stop!" Brigette pleaded as she was so glad no one she knew back in Sweden could see her dad like this now. Torbjorn just laughed a bit, always enjoying teasing his little girl at time

"Fine, fine but only because I don't want you to pass out or something." Torbjorn joked for a moment, before looking at the empty box's. Then sighed looked back at his daughter who was muttering how he was a bit of dork

Now Torbjorn could easily tell that his daughter was not feeling as good as she seemed to look like. After having a ton of kids with his dear wife, he knew when his kids were just acting happy and calm. But unlike his other kids who would always just tell him and his wife when they asked. Brigette was always different, she would keep it all in and burden it on herself. Brigette always smiled no matter what, he knew she was still sad for having to leave her home; the one she'd lived in up until this year and for a fifteen year old girl to have to experience that all of sudden. Torbjorn only could sighed a bit more as he could see his daughter wasn't going to open up, which he wish she would. But he respected his daughters silent wish to not talk about it yet. Maybe she would, but again he'd let her decided if she wanted to or not. But then he noticed his daughter seemed to be ceasing with her mumbling as she looked up to him with a slightly tired look.

"Didn't get much sleep last night did you, your bruise bothering you?" Torbjorn asked concernly

"I…yeah a little." Brigette replied back as she looked at the top part of her right hand, to see barely noticeable red marks. She saw them only a few day's before they moved to England and they still bothered her

"Maybe I should ask your mother for some more of that cream she uses to keep her hands soft again." Torbjorn suggested as he and his wife were still baffled on why this mark on their daughters hand, as they had yet disappeared after they tried almost everything in the book to get rid of it

"No, no it's fine really." Brigette replied back smiling a little to try and reassure her dad, even if the mark was starting to worry her even more then she was letting on. Her dad didn't look convinced, so she quickly decided to make change the subject "But ah…anyways I should get going now it's getting close to eleven and I need to meet up with my pen pale in the city."

"Oh right him, what was his name again?" Torbjorn asked as he was still very wary of his daughter meeting with a boy she'd only message through chats and the fact she was meeting this boy alone. Not that he didn't believe his daughter was lying when she said he was a kind guy, but he still worried

"Dad you don't need to worry really, Lucio is like a really swell guy and trust me. He's not that kind of guy that will try anything funny." Brigette replied back with a small smile as she knew her dad and mom were wary of this boy she'd told them about. But she was glad to have meet Lucio, he was very nice and kind. He'd even helped her feel better with the transition when she was on the plane moving here to England viva phone face time. She also found it lucky Lucio had also moved to England a week before she did, so for Brigette she was glad to already have one friend, still she could see her dad was wary "Okay look after I meet Lucio I can bring him over here for a few, then you and mom can meet him. I even bet you fifty bucks you'll like him in less than a minute."

"Alright fine, but just so you know I'm holding you to that deal. Just stay safe okay?" Torbjorn asked

"I will dad, promise and trust me I'm winning that bet." Brigette responded back as Torbjorn rolled his eyes in amusement before making his way inside the house. Brigette smiled a little, about to make her way out of the garage, but stopped when she gently felt something hit against the tip of her boot. She looked down to see a neckless of sorts, it was and had connect to it a sealed metal case. She picked it up, looking at it oddly. She was about to try and open it, but then her phone buzzed. She took it out to see it was 10:15 "Crap I better get going!"

With that she just decided to put the neckless around her neck, then booked it out of the garage and to the nearest bus stop. But as she did, above a tall hill top a figure laid on their stomach; watching her through a scope.

Said figure was a man from the looks of the body shape, who wore an all-white military fatigue, with a white face cover, a pair of sun proof goggles that was blue tinted, a white military cap and a furred white hood over his head. He wielded a bolt action sniper rifle, with wooden stock and a white net flung over the scope of the rifle. The rifle itself was painted pure white with only the glass of the scope showing and the opened end of the barrel. He watched as he saw Brigette making her way off to the bus stop, he could have shot her just then and their; but he didn't want to. Thankfully his master seemed to feel the same… even though they knew they'd have to one day or another. Both he and his master could sense the magic in the girl, even if she didn't know it yet and they knew what that red mark on her hand was. Still it didn't make the situation any easier to stomach.

"Damn… why did it have to be a kid?" The figure asked himself, only to hear a small old wakie takie go off. He set his rifle on the ground, before picking up the call "Yeah master, yeah…yeah it's a kid alright. Yeah, I know. No master as much as I hate to say it. The girl has to die before she can summon her servant. Yeah…. I promise I'll make it quick."

With that the figure looked through the scope of his rifle, ready to pull the trigger as he aimed just a bit above her head while said girl was making her way quickly to the bus stop. But sighed releasing the trigger, before sitting back up straight and putting his rifles settings on safety. He continued to stare at the girl before she disappeared behind a building.

"You're lucky I'm a nice guy kid… Ranger old little me Ranger. Looks like I'm not a tough as I thought I was." Ranger stated as he disappeared into thin air, he decided that he would not kill the girl and his master would be happy about that; even though his master also tried to act tougher then they appeared. Still the man wondered what kind of servant that girl would summon

 **-Twenty minutes later, London Shopping District-**

"Alright thanks again Mister!" A young dark skinned young man with brown eyes, dreadlocks tied with a green tie, wore a pair of black rimmed glasses, a sleeveless green/ blue tinted shirt, a pair of tanned cargo pants and a pair of blue converses happily said. This was Lucio Correia dos Santos and he was waving off to a Omnic who owned a small shop that sold fruit, mainly apples

"Eh no problem lad, come by again next time with your mom and dad!" The Omnic shop keeper replied kindly back, before attending to some more customers. Meanwhile Lucio walked around the area some more, waiting for his pen pal Brigette to get here since she just texted him that she was still on the bus

Now for most teens moving away would be a hard and uneasy time, since most teens knew they'd be leaving everything they knew behind unless they were use to moving around for one reason or another. But not Lucio, he knew that this was part of life sometimes and his friend back home in Brazil knew too. Sure he'd miss them, but that didn't mean he still couldn't talk with them when he could. So Lucio saw this move to England as a new experience in his life and maybe he'd make even more new friends, he like making friends. Still as he walked around some more, seeing the shops, eating the rest of his apple and just enjoying life like usual. His relaxing stroll was cut off as he bumped into someone, falling on his back from how quick and hard the collusion was.

"Ah…that hurt, watch were you going jerk." A young girl stated sternly, in a slightly pained tone as it seemed she had been pushed on her back too from the collusion

"Sorry miss, I didn't mean it." Lucio responded back, getting up as he rubbed his eyes moving closer to the girl and instinctively lending her his hand "Here let me help you up."

"Fine." The girl responded while Lucio still was rubbing his eyes, as he felt the girl grab his hand

"Look I'm really sorry mi…." Lucio began to say, then stopped rubbing his eyes getting a good look at the girl, who he had to admit was extremely pretty

Said pretty girl was Indian from what he could tell, she had tanned skin, a straight nose, amber eyes, long back combed hair with a blue ribbon tied around the center of her hair making a small pony tail. She wore a pair of slim black rimmed glasses, wore a blue dress, a pair of white knee high socks and a pair of black pumps. She also wore a pair of yellow bracelets on each of her wrists. Lucio couldn't help but stare at the girl, who seemed slightly peeved because of that.

"Done gawking?" The girl sternly asked as she crossed her arms "Or did you really bump into me on accident and not to get a good look at me…pervert."

"Hey it's not like that honest. Seriously girl you jump to conclusions too much." Lucio responded in a defensive panic as the girl stared at him sternly a little more "Um…"

`"Whatever, just watch were you going next to ruffian. Now if you don't mind I'm a busy girl and I need to get some supplies for school." The girl sternly stated as she made her way passed Lucio

"Hey a wait a minuet what's your name?" Lucio asked out of the blue

"My name?" The girl asked, looking at Lucio oddly but sighed deciding to humor the odd boy "Symetra."

"Symmetra, that's ah… unique." Lucio said as he found the name cute, if not odd

"No wait I mean…no that's not my real name. It's just a stupid little nickname my friends at school gave me!" Symetra explained in a slight panic for once, as Lucio laughed a little "What's so funny!?"

"Nothing honest. But if you don't mind me saying you kind of looked cuter acting like this." Lucio explained kindly as Symmetra blushed a little "But seriously what your real name then miss?"

"M-Ma'am sounds better to say to lady like me… but my name is Satya Vishkar." Satya answered as she was still blushing a little. Though Lucio went wide eyed as he wondered something, from hearing her name all of sudden

"Wait a minuet are you the daughter of Ayaan and Lalit Vishkar. The owners of the Vishkar company?" Lucio asked as Satya sighed, having lessened the blush on her cheeks

"That would be correct. So be thankful the heiress of the Vishkar company is speaking with you." Satya explained as she gave Lucio a slight irritated stare "Well?"

"Huh what?" Lucio asked back completely confused, making Satya rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Well since I old you my name, what is you name. It's only proper to do so ruffian." Satya explained sternly

"Oh ah right. Lucio.. I mean Lucio Correia dos Santos. Nice to meet you Satya." Lucio answered sheepishly with a big smile. Satya sighed once more as she rubbed the temples of her forehead

"Let me ask. You're new here aren't you and if so you'll be attending Angel Dawns Highschool correct?" Satya asked

"Yeah…why?" Lucio replied, but was surprised when Satya just put her hands into his right pocket, took out his phone and typed in it then handed it back to him "Hey what did you-"

"I put my number in there for you. I have a feeling you'll need me to keep an eye on you and help you out. Since I'm such a kind girl, you should be thankful that the Vishkar Heiress is doing this for you." Satya explained as she began making her way off again

"Oh ah cool, um ah… I'll see you at school Satya. Thanks again!" Lucio yelled happily as Satya kept making her way off

"Ruffian." Satya muttered, but didn't noticed she was smiling just a little before she disappeared around a corner and out of sight for Lucio

"That girl is something." Lucio muttered himself as he was surprised he made another possible friend already. But then he heard a bus stopped near him. He looked back at seeing he was near a bus stop, then he noticed his pen pal Brigette come out much to his surprise "Hey Brigette!"

"Huh?" Brigette said looking around, until she saw Lucio. She donned on a wide smile as she ran up to him giving Lucio a bear hug "Oh I am so happy to finally meet you in person buddy!"

"Yeah…I'm happy too honest... really… but could you give me…air?" Lucio asked sheepishly as he was surprised at how strong his pen pal was, Brigette quickly placed him back down

"Oh ah sorry. Hope I didn't hurt you." Brigette said as she rubbed the back of her head

"No problem ,but you're a strong one. Not being offensive on that, just wow your strong." Lucio joked a bit as Brigette smiled back

"Eh none taken." Brigette stated as she gave Lucio a pat on the back before looking around "Anyways, what to do for the day?"

"Don't know honestly. But if you want we could just wing it." Lucio suggested

"Hm…okay." Brigette answered kindly

"Cool, then we're winging it." Lucio said as he offered her his arm "Would the lady kindly take my arm?"

"Oh my such a gentlemen. I know I how to pick em." Brigette joked as she took Lucio's arm. Both then began to just walk where ever, but unknown to the two. Two figure on top of one of the taller buildings stood looking down on the them

Said first figure was a tall, bald, muscular dark skinned man wearing a black suit, a red tie, a pair of shades, black smart shoes and had only his left arm which seemed slightly bulkier wrapped in bandages. Finally this man had a red mark on his right hand.

The second figure next to him was a shorter peach skinned man, he had messy black hair, brown eyes that looked tired from past experience's, looked around his mid-thirties, wore a pair of black dress pants, a pair of brown dress shoes, a green vest with a white undershirt. A green bow tie, a brown overcoat and had what looked like an old revolver in a holster to the side of his left leg. Both men just kept their stares at the two walking down the street, before the first man snorted.

"Something funny master?" The second man asked curiously "First time I've heard you find anything funny."

"Hm keep with the sass and I'll use a command seal to shut you up for good." The first man ordered, but with a slight hint of playful amusement "And what did I say about that title, I do not care for it. Use my real name if you will."

"Which one your silly nickname called Doomfist or Akande?" The second man asked

"Akande and remember Cursed One, mind your manners." Akande sternly said with a small smirk

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So what's the plan?" Cursed one asked "We go in for the kill now or wait?"

"Wait. Like any good hunter. They wait for the right time to strike at their prey." Akande answered as he turned around making his way to the stairs "Come Cursed one. We'll keep close to them and find this right moment to strike."

"As you wish… Akande." Cursed One stated with a slight sigh of annoyance as he followed his master downstairs, he just wondered when this so called right moment to attack would show itself; he'd hoped it was soon. Both kids obviously didn't know, but he could sense their high prana. He wondered if whatever they might summon would be a worthy fight

 **-Two hours of walking later-**

"So after I got done turning up my dad's engine. It…well blew up." Brigette explained amusingly at one of first attempts when it came to her future field in engineering. She and Lucio had been having such a fun filled day getting to know each other. They'd learned a quiet amount and both were glad they'd meet each other, also going around the nice shops in the area helped too with their first hang out

"Really, what did your dad and mom do then?" Lucio asked as he found his new friends stories very interesting

"I ah… well I blamed it on ghosts." Brigette sheepishly explained as she blushed from that embarrassing moment for her then. Lucio laughed a bit, which only made Brigette blushed some more "I-It's not that funny."

"Sorry, sorry. But that was funny. Anyways what happened next?" Lucio asked curiously as he ceased laughing, but still smirked

"Well they knew I was lying obviously. But I wasn't grounded thankfully. Mom just made her way back into the kitchen while dad well he helped me fix my little mistake. Turns out I made a slight miscalculation with the turbines. But anyways that's how I got into engineering or at least my first attempt at it." Brigette explained happily

"Huh that's cool. You know you're a pretty smart gal." Lucio kindly stated as he gave her pat on her right shoulder. Though he failed to notice the slight blush that grew on her face

"Oh ah thanks, that's…actually really nice of you to say." Brigette replied back as she frigidity her hands slightly from the rare praise anyone ever gave her when it came to her knowledge of mechanics

"Hey it's true honest." Lucio replied back as she and him began making their way down the less populated areas of England, but this time Lucio finally took notice of Brigette's neckless "Nice neckless. Where did you get it from?"

"Huh…oh this thing." Brigette asked, before she looked at her new neckless and touched it for a few moments "Well to be honest I just found it today. Don't know what's inside of it but it must be a family heirloom or something."

"That's cool. It's kind of like mine, but I've had it for a long while. My mom gave it to me." Lucio said as he pulled out from under his shirt a neckless too. But this one had a silver sharp piece of metal that seemed like it was an earring. Brigette looked at it, admiring the beauty of the simple yet elegant piece of metal before Lucio put it back under his shirt "Pretty right, my mom said it was an heirloom from my great grandmother. She got it from her mom, but they never knew where it exactly came from. All she could find out was that it originated from Ireland."

"Now that's cool, like really cool." Brigette remarked

"Yeah I guess hey maybe we can find out where your neckless originates from when we get a chance." Lucio stated as they were now in a very old and very abandoned area of the city, but before he could say anymore he suddenly stopped

"Lucio?" Brigette asked a she stopped behind him, slightly surprised by her new friends sudden halt and silence "You okay?"

"Shh, don't you hear that?" Lucio asked in a very serious tone

"Hear wh-" Brigette began to ask, but stopped when she finally heard if barely quiet groans and a plead for help "Wait now I hear it."

"Yeah, come on we got to help." Lucio stated as he booked it to the voices location

"Wait we don't… ugh. Guess we have too." Brigette warily muttered as she followed Lucio moments later. After a half a minuet later and they ended up in a large area that looked like an unfinished shopping district. Both looking around to see if they could find the pleading man

"Hello, hello sir?!" Lucio yelled out as he and Brigette looked around some more. Though Brigette seemed to be the warier of the two. But just then Brigette's eye caught something

"Lucio look." Brigette whispered as she and Lucio looked to see a man lying on the ground in a tatter grey robe, he seemed to be trying to crawl towards them

"P-Please help me…I-I've been robbed…help…" The man pleaded as he looked up at the two for just a moment before his face feel against the ground. Both Brigette and Lucio ran up to the injured man

"Yo dude what happened?" Lucio asked as Brigette slowly helped the man up to his feet, lending him a shoulder as he took it; though was heaving in slight pain

"Thank you kindly children… thank you… but as I said I was mugged by some punks." The man answered as Lucio and Brigette were slowly walking him out of the area

"Mugged. Oh what nerves of some people to mug a man down on his luck." Brigette angrily said, before softening her angered look towards the man "Sir we can get you to the hospital and then see if we can find those little punks. I promise you that."

"Same here. Don't worry sir, we got your back." Lucio added in with a reassuring smile and a quick thumbs up. But then noticed the man chuckle a bit "Um…?"

"Y-You know it's kind of shame. Such nice kids, too bad really." The man remarked laughing some more

"What are you going on about?" Brigette asked as she then suddenly caught the man reach for something, then pulled out what looked to be a metal barrel of a gun. She quickly pushed the man away as he aimed his gun at her, but missed because of Lucio pushing him away to the left. He still fired off his shot, only grazing Brigette's arm as she clenched it "Damn!"

"Brigette you okay?" Lucio asked, only to be kicked in the side by another man in a black suit as he skidded against the ground

"Lucio!" Brigette screamed worriedly as she was going to make sure he was alright, but was stopped when the man who had kicked Lucio grabbed her arm hard "AH!"

"We'll take care of you next. It will be quick I can promise you that." The black suit man explained calmly, throwing Brigette into some ply wood to their left also hard

"You bastard!" Lucio swore angrily as had gotten up, quickly charging the man but was closed line by the first man who somehow just appeared right in front of him

"Nice try kid, but no dice. No please die." The first man stated as he aimed his pistol right at Lucio's face and began pulling the trigger

"No!" Lucio screamed seeing his life flash before his eyes, but as held his hands in front of his face a failed attempt to save his life. He suddenly felt a spark of pain under his as light green lines etched onto his flesh. Seconds later he blasted out light green sound waves, that flung the man into the air before he landed right next to his master. The man got up slowly, along with Lucio who was shocked at what happened

"Well… guess the kid just performed his first feat of magic. Odd one that is, master what should we…. Wait." The man began to ask, but stopped when he and his master seconds later heard metal clang to their left. Both looked down to see a gas canister with smaller gas cans tied to it next to them, with gas already leaking out of it. Then saw Brigette glare at the as she had in her hand an old, but thankfully still functioning match

"You do not hurt my friend jerks." Brigette sternly stated as she threw the match. Both men moved their right quickly, while Brigette made her way over to Lucio while a fiery semi-big explosion erupted "Lucio can you still run?"

"Y-Yeah… but the heck did I just do?" Lucio asked as he was surprised by his feat of magic

"Don't know but-" Brigette began to say, but stopped as she and Lucio heard to pairs of footsteps coming their way "But go, go we need to find somewhere to hide!"

With that both Lucio and Brigette ran over to an unfinished hallway to their far left. Once hidden inside, both took a few moments to calm down. But then heard the two men walking around a bit away from them, sounding like they were looking through different unfinished buildings and such.

"Crap, crap. We got to figure out something." Brigette whispered worriedly

"I know but what can we do?" Lucio asked back as he and Brigette tried thinking of something. But just then as Brigette began to fiddle with her neckless to help her think, it suddenly opened with two items falling out. One was a small piece of rolled up paper, the other was a single sparrows feather "Ah… what?"

"This is weird." Brigette muttered as she picked up the small piece of paper, then began to read it "Wow this is something."

"What?" Lucio asked as the two men sounded like they were getting closer "Crap."

"Looks like some sort of ritual, a Servant summoning ritual." Brigette explained as she studied the small note some more as the sounds of the two men were becoming slightly closer

"Come on, can you hurry up a bit. Brigette." Lucio asked in a slight increasing panic. While Brigette just kept on reading, before smiling just a bit "Okay what's with the smile?"

"I don't know how to explain it Lucio. But if I got anything for this little piece of paper. We can summon a servant whatever that is to help us. Lucio if we do this we could beat these two punks like it was nothing… I think." Brigette stated proudly, though with some slight caution

"Well it's better then dealing with the two psychos by ourselves, so what do we have to do?" Lucio asked as Brigette re-read the small note quickly "Man those guys are relentless… anything yet?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a second. I don't know if this will work or not but hey it's better then anything." Brigette remarked quickly drawing two pentagram like symbols in the dirt

"Okay… a bit occultist but fine. What next?" Lucio asked once more, getting somewhat more nervous as the two men sounded very aggravated along with getting even closer

"Now we have to draw some blood or anything in our quote on quote 'mystical' circle. Maybe we can-" Brigette explained as the two men sounded way closer now, while plywood, old pieces of rotted wood and bricks could be heard being thrown everywhere

"Where in gods fucking world could two brats go?!" The second man remarked angrily "I mean this bloody fucking place isn't even that big. How the hell?!"

"Calm down Cursed one. We'll find them soon." The first mark stated calmly

"Yeah I know that Akande. Doesn't mean that it's not annoying as hell though." Cursed one replied back as he looked through some more of the old buildings "Come on out little ones, promise to make your deaths quick!"

"Bloods fine." Lucio stated way to fast as Brigette pulled out a small pocket knife, making Lucio back off just a little in sudden surprise "Did you have that with you the whole day?"

"Yeah sorry. I trusted you already but you know dad's can be a real hassle about safety sometimes." Brigette awkwardly explained as Lucio sheepishly shrugged. Brigette then grabbed his hand, as she held the knife against his hand then gave him a worried look. Lucio sighed a little "J-Just do it okay?"

"Alright… just breath in and…" Brigette muttered as she cut Lucio's hand as gently as she could, he winced but once it was done and over with. Lucio weakly smiled, as Brigette gave him a pat on the back. She then quickly cut her own hand, not minding the pain since it was better then being killed by their two new guest "There we go, now then the note said we need to do a chant and have a catalyst. I think the Sparrow feather here is mine. Don't think you have one, but it should still work."

"Better then anything. What's that chant we got to say and what we do anyways now?" Lucio asked as the two men sounded very, very close now as Cursed one was letting out snarls of utter irritation "How have they not found us yet for real?"

"Never mind that, I'm going to do what the note had on the chant and recited it. You follow me, quickly too." Brigette explained as Lucio nodded, she placed her catalyst at least into her own circle; then held her hand over the circle as she let her own blood drip down onto it. Lucio followed suit and wondered if anything would be different since he didn't have a so called catalyst. Still he followed Brigette lead as she began to chant, which he did so too.

" _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation_

 _Let blue/ green the colour I pay tribute to / Let my great Master Lindholm/ Correia Dos Santos be the ancestor*_

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 **-(He can sense her call/ He can sense his call)-**

 _I hereby declare._

 _Your body shall serve under me._

 _My fate shall be your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail_

 _If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

 **-(He could sense her need of help/ He could sense his needs to want to be stronger)-**

 _An oath shall be sworn here!_

 _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,_

 _Come forth from the ring of restraints,_

 **-(He could tell he was already going to like this master of his/ He wondered what kind of man his master was)-**

 _Protector of the Holy Balance!"_

"There you little bloody brats are and… oh shit." Cursed one stated as he and his master who had made his way over moments after seeing the two summons circles glow "Master move back now!"

As Cursed One screamed for his master to move back, suddenly two bladed weapons thrusted forward. Cursed one quickly pulled out a small metal knife from under his left sleeve barley blocking both blades. The force of the blades pushed Cursed one back on his feet, while Akande moved back quickly to avoid colliding with his servant. Once the sudden attack was done, Cursed one and his master got a good look at the two new servants.

The first was a man who stood in front of the Brigette, he was tall, had a pale skin, indigo eyes, long indigo hair tied into a pony tail, wore traditional light purple hakama and kimono also. He also sported a light purple tabi, a black geta/ purple haori and finally wielded in his right had a well-crafted katana.

The second man stood in front of Lucio. This man was the slightly shorter then the man in front of Brigette, he had blue short spiked hair with a small pony tail, peach skin, crimsons eyes and wore much to Lucio's surprises two earrings that were the same as Lucio's neckless. He wore a deep ultramarine full body tight suit covered in what looked like runes.

"So, these are the two trying to harm my master. Lancer I'll ask later on what's going on. But would you care to help me with theses pests?" The man in front of Brigette asked, smirking as got into a stance with his Katana ready

"Fine but just for now Assassin. Then after that we'll figure out what the hell is going on." Lancer replied back as he readied his spear. Both he and Assassin smirking at their opponents

"Akande when you first summoned me I told you I was strong and I know you're damn well strong to have me as your servant. But I think good hunters know when they're outmatch and should retreat. Right?" Cursed one stated quietly as he made sure to keep his eyes on the two new Servants

"Agreed." Akande muttered, pulling out a dozen small round steel balls that rolled up to Assassin and Lancers feet

"What the hell are those?" Lancer asked as he and Assassin looked down at the steel balls oddly. Only to their sudden surprising be blinded by the bright lights that came out of the balls. Both Servants, Lucio and Brigette covered their eyes. Once the light died out Akande and Cursed One were out of sight "Well those two cowards are gone now. Damn wanted to skew those two."

"All in good time Lancer and even though I can already tell something is very wrong in this war. I believe we have two others who require our attention." Assassin stated as he and Lancer turned to their respective masters. Assassin was a bit surprised when he saw Brigette, but smiled a little moments after "Well I should have taken their heads off quicker. To harm such a lovely flower as you is monstrous in my eyes."

"Ah… thanks." Brigette replied as she didn't know what to make of the man in front of her. She could tell it wasn't flirty with any sexual meaning behind it towards her, more of an endearing sort of compliment from the strange man

"And you, huh you could use some work. But I think you'll be a fine enough master." Lancer remarked with a slight smirk

"Cool. I guess." Lucio awkwardly stated as he and Brigette got back up. But then he noticed his neckless was gone "Hey the heck happened to my neckless?"

"I think your um… servant is the reason. His earrings?" Brigette answered as she pointed to Lancer, who so happened to have earrings the same style as Lucio's now lost neckless "I think you had a catalyst all along. Must have belong to… sorry what's your name. In fact what both your names and what's with this whole servants along war stuff?"

"Wait, you two don't know?" Lancer asked

"That's obvious." Assassin remarked as he and Lancer could hear Lucio mutter something about his mom and dad going to kill him for losing their families neckless. Lancer just snarled a bit in irritation, before somewhat calming down

"Smartass… still I guess we have to explain it to you then. Somewhere we can go?" Lancer asked "Also… what year is it, the grail didn't really tell me anything."

"Huh same now that I'm thinking about. Aside from speaking basic english I can't seem to bring up anything else in whatever era we're in." Assassin added in as he found this frustrating

"Okay…well I think we can go back to my house. It's closer to the city, you okay with that Brigette?" Lucio asked

"yeah sure, besides might as well help you with some cover on why you lost your neckless and our two… servants." Brigette stated as sighed, having a bad feeling this got a lot more difficult "Alright, Assassin. You're my Servant correct?"

"Correct, though our pact isn't finished yet. Mine or Lancers." Assassin explained

"Oh, well how do we finish it then?" Lucio asked as Assassin looked to him, then Lancer who nodded back slowly then looking at his master

"Boy I will ask you this, are you my master?" Lancer asked sternly

"And young lady, are you my master?" Assassin asked next, with a polite bow

Lucio and Brigette looked to one another, trying to see what the other would do. Both could tell they were nervous, scared even. Especially with their near death event just a few minutes ago. Still for some reason they felt also willing to do this, neither could figure out why But they felt as if they both stayed in this war or whatever it was. They'd be able to survive it. They gave each other a smile of confirmation and looked back at their servants.

"Yes, we are your masters." Brigette and Lucio answered to their respective Servants. Both Servants nodded back acknowledging them as their masters. Without another word, Lucio began to lead Brigette and the Servants back to his home. Though he and Brigette really wondered what the hell they got themselves into, they just knew they'd have each other's backs till the end

 **-Later the same night, elsewhere-**

"Hm, hm… hm. Hm, hm, hm." A young man with olive skin, brown eyes, dyed spiky green hair and a metal jaw that went down his neck hummed. He wore an old school uniform, that seemed to be fixed up the best it could be by his own hands. He wore pair of old black shoes and had two robotic hands instead of real hands

He was resting inside a makeshift home, inside of an old but well maintained underground shelter. It was clean, pristine, had a comfy bed, a small TV, a small fridge, two other sets of folded clothes, two sets of other shoes and in his hands he held a small old leather book. He looked at it, deciding on what to do with the information he had just read from. This young man was Genji Shimada, a homeless boy for a few months after he moved from Japan to England. His reasons were mainly connected to the book he had in his hands. Though looking at his own hands, their fake metallic form made him sigh sadly, though also in slight anger. His body's current condition was also another reason he was in England, the one thing that could fix what he wants fixed. The Holy Grail War.

Now Genji though an avid anime, video game and all around nerdy guy despite his J-pop style. But even he knew that magic wasn't real or at least he did before finding this book. Yes to most it'd be seen as nonsense. But Genji knew his family blood was one of magic, especially since his secret talent made more sense to him now. He always wondered why he could summon a green ethereal dragon when he was younger, honestly he thought it was because of cybernetics or something more in the field of science he and his brother had been made to get at younger ages. But it made more sense to him now, magic was the reason. Though admittedly his family or…ex family never really told him much on that, thankfully though his master Zenyatta helped open his mind to stuff like this. He wondered where the great Omnic monk was, he remembered his master explained he had to do something very important. Still either way he hoped to meet him one day again. Anyways as he looked over his book from his ancestors and held the wrapped relic in his other hand. He wondered who and what class he would summon. He hoped it was someone approachable at least.

Still that didn't help the young man to figure out if he really wanted to go through with this. He didn't know if he should go into the Holy grail war. Not that he doubted his own skills or his now know mage craft. But he didn't like the idea of having to kill the opposing masters. Well his book explained it for the most part. Still he didn't want to kill anyone, maybe the servants since they were long dead hero's. Well then again maybe not even them, he hated this really. But it was the only way to get his wish, at least with him it would be a simple selfish wish. Nothing way to damn crazy or destructive. Though as he thought more and more of his place in this war, he hear what sounded like blades weapons clashing against one another. Genji quickly made his way out of his underground home, once out he saw just on the other side what looked like a young Korean girl bleeding on the ground and much to his sudden shock. Two servants fighting one another. One a women with a long pole spear, the other with a sword. He could already tell the one with the sword was Saber and must have been protecting the girl and the other must have been Lancer. He saw the Saber was having actually a very hard time against this Lancer and that's when a dilemma came to him.

He could let them fight it out and maybe have one of three knight classes take out another, the Saber possibly since Saber was consider the most powerful of all the Servant classes in most cases. Still that was the problem too, again he didn't even know if he wanted to be in the war in the first place, though he also knew if Saber died then their wounded master would follow suit. Genji wasn't the one to let people die or be harmed if there was anything he could do. But with that final thought, confirming what he wanted at the moment. He sighed taking out a small knife from his pocket and stabbing into the ground. After a minuet he had drawn the summon circle, then pulled out from his other pocket the relic of his soon to be servant. Which was only just a piece of zig-zagged metal in his hands, it wasn't the tip or end of whatever the blade was but the middle. Still his moment of wonderment and curiosity was cut short when he heard Saber seeming to struggle some more with her battle with Lancer. He quickly placed the relic in the circle and cut his hand, much to his discomfort but ignored the pain. He took one more deep breath, accepting the fate he was putting himself into and then began to ritual.

" _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation_

 _Let bright green the colour I pay tribute to / Let my great Master Shimada be the ancestor_

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 **-[ She was being summoned, curious as she could feel this boys prana was high]-**

 _I hereby declare._

 _Your body shall serve under me._

 _My fate shall be your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail_

 _If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

 **-[ She wondered if this boy could be helpful to her, if he could be trusted as she felt herself form into this new world]-**

 _An oath shall be sworn here!_

 _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,_

 _Come forth from the ring of restraints,_

 _Protector of the Holy Balance!"_

 **-[ She would answer his call, she would see what kind of man her new master would be. She would win this grail war one way or another. Besides… it might be fun]-**

With that after a few seconds, a woman materialized in front of Genji as he moved back just a little to see his new servant.

Said servant was a woman, wearing a bluish- purple robe, with a black hood that had cloth draped down the upper half of her body, a pair of black gloves, black laced shoes, along with only having the bare parts of the top of her feet and her pale skinned lower face showing along with purple lipstick. She also wielded in her hands a staff of sorts in her right hand. The woman looked at Genji who smiled a little awkwardly at her, but said woman didn't seem to mind as she awkwardly smiled back.

"I am servant Caster, you must be my the one who summoned me, so are you my master?" Caster asked calmly, though internally was in a slight panic. Mainly because the grail other than giving her the knowledge of basic english. Nothing else had been given to her. She could already tell just by her surroundings that she was in an age that wasn't like her own in anyways and that the prana here though strong in her master all else around it was different. But her main focus now was on her new master "So?"

"I…I am Caster. I am your master." Genji stated as he internally sighed, knowing there was no turning back now. He was now a master in the Holy grail war. But his self-worry was cut off as the sounds of Saber and Lancers battle, Caster seem to notice as she looked at the scene before her also

"Master, would you like me to get rid of them both?" Caster asked

"No… look I know this is going to sound weird. But I need you to help Saber, before you ask too. I'll explain it later; can you do that for me. Please?" Genji ask as Caster looked at him somewhat oddly under her hood, before chuckling just a little much to Genji's confusion "Is that a yes or… ?"

"Do not fret young man, I'll do as you ask. But you will have to explain to logic behind your odd request." Caster simply stated as she sudden began to lift off in the air, spreading the cape part of her hood like a pair of wings as she went to go help Saber in this battle

"Man…what the hell did I just get myself into." Genji muttered, as he decided to watch from cover and see just how powerful his Caster class servant was and really hoped this quick plan of his didn't come back and turn out to be a HUGE mistake. God he prayed he wasn't going to die tonight or anytime soon

 **-Meanwhile with Saber in her fight-**

"Damn." Saber muttered under her breath as she blocked yet another attack from Javelinist, she hated to admit it as it wouldn't help with her current moral in this fight. But Javelinist could back up her skills and was actually almost overpowering Saber herself with each attack of hers. But Saber couldn't lose, she would not allow it. Especially knowing she had a still bleeding master behind her. She would be damned if she allow an innocent soul she knew had no idea about the war at all die, especially since that fact this girl was her master and that she was still but in her eyes at least a child

So Saber with her determination, blocked another of Javelinist attacks as the impact of the blades of their weapons cause a small crater to form under Sabers feet. But Saber didn't relent as she used all her might to push back and it worked as Javelinist almost tripped from the sudden push. Saber quickly took advantages of this as she swung her blade horizontally, though Javelinist dodged the blade seconds before impact as she skidded on her feet. Once she stopped, Javelinist held her spear straight at Saber, who charged at her. Though as Saber swung her blade once more, Javelinist smirked a little waiting the right moment to counter. After a second or two more, as Saber's blade as about to meet with Javelinist right side; Javelinist was able to block the blade with the end of her spear in a quick fashion. She flung Saber's blade up in the air. Then used her spear to wrap behind Saber's head as she brought Saber into closer to her. Saber confused, only became suddenly dazed as Javelinist headbutted the woman five times in the head; before kneeing her in the stomach. Javelinist then removed her spear from around the back of Saber's head. Ready to impale Saber. But Saber was still able to block the spear tip with her sword if barely as she flung back. Saber used her feet and free left hand to slow down the momentum of the attack and stopped right in front of her still bleeding master. Then got back up taking in a few deep breaths while facing an unfazed Javelinist.

"I have to say I didn't believe you'd live long enough and I'd have killed you and your master. Your skills impress me Saber." Javelinist stated calmly with a small smile as she got into a more relaxed stance "Would it be to much trouble to ask to let me kill your master there, I'm sure you'd be able to find a new one quickly Saber."

"I cannot, I will not allow you to go near my master. This child, a child you're trying to kill." Saber angrily responded back, narrowing her eyes as she got into a more battle ready stance "You call yourself a heroic spirit, you should be ashamed of yourself. Master or not, anyone who tries to harm a child in this war is nothing more then a monster in my eyes!"

"Spare me Saber, I didn't want to kill her but my master will not have it unless I'm almost dead or outnumbered. My master doesn't want to lose me so soon, still if you're insistent on fighting still so bit it and sadly I don't want to be here any longer. So I'll take you out with my next attack." Javelinist stated as her hellish eyes glowed like the fiery pits of hell themselves. Saber got herself ready as she could tell Javelinist was going to use her Noble Phantasm. But before Javelinist could use it, she was interrupted as a few blasts of pure magic blasted at her. Javelinist moved to the left avoiding the attack, scowling for once "What the hell, who did that?"

"That would be me." A woman stated as Saber and Javelinists looked into the sky to see said woman hovering in the air with circles of magic ready to fire off "Before you ask, my master here wanted me to help keep Saber's master alive. I don't know why, but I will not question my master at the moment. Anyways I'm the Caster class, I would suggests you Lancer do not try and fight back. You'll only die against I and Saber if you try."

"Very well… just so you know though I'm not Lancer. I'm Javelinist." Javelinist simply stated, before throwing out some knifes at Caster and Saber at the same time. Caster dodged the knifes, while Saber blocked them. But after that, both Saber and Caster saw that Javelinist had escaped rather quickly. Both sighed in slight annoyance at that, before they looked to one another as Caster landed a few feet in front of Saber

"I should thank you for the assistance, but what now?" Saber asked sternly as she wasn't going to trust Caster just like that, mainly because that would be a bad idea. But another reason, she couldn't tell why but she seemed to already have a past distrust of Casters. Like she had meet one before, but that left a horrible impression on her. Still she was thankful at least for the help, though she was confused when Caster chuckled a bit "What's funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. Still don't worry I won't attack you at the moment. My master was specific on what he wanted so I'll follow. Next time I can't say, still Saber… before I leave may I ask. But did the grail fail you too when it came to information on our current era?" Caster asked curiously, though with slight worry as Saber scowled a bit staring at the ground in frustration on how spot on Casters assumption was. Caster could tell quickly her answer "I see, well then I'll be making my way back to master. Just remember though next time we may not be as on friendly terms as we are now."

With that Caster lifted back off into the air before disappearing from sight. Saber though quickly turned around as she was faced with an arrow barley touching the skin of her the bridge of her nose. She then saw a female Archer staring her down as this new Servant had her bow's string pulled all the way back fully intent on using full power to kill Saber if needed.

"Well what do we have here, Saber correct?" Archer asked as Saber internally scowled at her own lapse of judgment for her surroundings. Archer just smirked "Maybe I should ki-"

"HANA!" A girl suddenly screamed as Saber saw another teen ran up to Hana, worriedly looking at her bleeding master. Saber would have prevented another enemy master from going near hers. But she knew Archer would probably kill her if she tried, still she also was kind of relieved as she could tell Archer masters and her master must have been very close to one another as Archer's master was in a panic at her masters current state "Hana oh my god, oh my god no!"

"Master?" Archer asked as she seemed to relax her own stance as she noticed her master was checking the pulse of Sabers master

"Oh thank god, she's still breathing. But Saber you need to get her to her mothers, please!" Archers Master pleaded as Saber nodded

"Master are you sure that's-" Archer began to ask, but was stopped by her masters glare

"Not another word about this, I don't care. She's my best friend and I will NOT let her die. Do you understand?" Archer master threatened, Archer just sighed not seeing the point of arguing while Saber moved up to her master Hana, picking her up in her arms in a bridal style. Archer Master got back up on her feet "By the way my name is Rin, follow me and Archer. We'll lead you back to Hana's home. Okay?"

"Fine, but I'm still keeping an eye on the both of you." Saber sternly answered as Rin just nodded, Archer walked by her elbowing her for a moment but followed behind Rin. Saber just sighed, making sure she had a grip on her master; then warily followed. She really just hoped this wasn't misplaced slight trust, Saber wanted to keep her master alive

 **-With Saber and Hana present time-**

Saber followed Hana to her bedroom, having heard she'd be given a blow up bed whatever that was in a bit. Though as Saber followed Hana up the flight of stairs she thought over what had really happened during the battle with Javelinist the night before. Not that she had wanted to lie to her master about it, but considering her near death and lack of knowledge of this Holy Grail war. She didn't want to worry her anymore then she had been, when Rin explained mostly everything to Hana. Still she had to admit, she already and taken a shine to her master. Maybe it was because Saber herself was fond of children, though she didn't know why but she an odd feeling that she did. Though Saber had to admit, she found her master also …well naïve. She knew her master was still a young girl, but still she could also see that Hana was a gentle. A bit too much of a gentle soul. Then again learning about her fight with Javelinist before her summons may have contradicted that idea of Hana, but Saber would defiantly remember to have a serious talk with Hana on that foolishness and hopefully persuade her master to let her fight the rets of the battles in the future. But she noticed that they had arrived up to Hana's room now, as Hana opened her door and both entered inside of it.

"So Saber this is my room, make yourself at home!" Hana happily stated though realized she had forgotten how much anime merchandise, clothes and video games she had stacked randomly in her room. She awkwardly laughs a bit as her "Oh ah... sorry I forgot to clean up Saber."

"It's fine Master, but try and keep your room cleaner in the future." Saber replied kindly, before looking at her game station kneeing down next to it, while also eyeing the TV it was hooked up to "Hana, what are these?"

"What, oh you mean my TV and game station. Well ah... um... here it might be easier if I show you. Just don't freak out okay?" Hana answered as she knelt down next to Saber who raised an eyebrow

"Master I've seen many abnormal and even supernatural things in my life. I think I'll be fine." Saber remarked as Hana sheepishly smiled, before first turning on the TV. Once it turned onto a talk show, Sabers reaction was anything but calm "DEAR MERCIFUL LORD WHAT WITCHCRAFT IS THIS?!"

"Whoa hey calm down okay. It's just the TV is all." Hana explained, as she was surprised by her clam servants sudden reaction of shock "Just harmless entertainment. Well depending on what you like, what you find entertaining and… oh never mind."

"TV?" Saber asked as she warily eyed the device like it was some sort of slumbering dragon "So… this is for entertainment. Watching a box with souls in it?"

"Well no. This doesn't have souls in it, it's has to do with electro stuff and… you know what I'll explain it to you another time. I can still show you my game station." Hana stated, before smirking just a little in a teasing manner "If you're not scared I mean."

"I-I am not scared, just surprised. The grail is supposed to give me details on this era master. But, it didn't." Saber explained with a sigh, but smiled looking back at Hana "Still I'm glad you summoned me and I'm glad you're alright from last night. I…I must apologize for that master. If I had been faster maybe you wouldn't have lost so much blood."

"Hey don't fret about it Saber. You did everything fine, besides it was my fault I ended up the way I did." Hana stated with an awkward smile, though she stopped when she saw Saber looking at her sternly "Um…what did I say?"

"Master. I would ask you if you wouldn't joke about that and forgive me for my bluntness. But it was foolish of you to try and fight against Javelinist. Even if you held up against her somewhat from what you explained. I have to ask you to refrain from fighting in the future and letting me do so." Saber sternly explained as Hana pouted a little

"Look we can talk about that later alright, but just to say I mostly likely will help no matter what. I'm not one to stand by the side lines alright." Hana sternly answered back as Saber wanted to argue, but decided for now against it

"Fine then, but are you going to show me this game of yours or what?" Saber asked with a small smile once more to make the tension between her and her master clam down a bit, it seemed to work as Hana smiled again

"Sure, though can I ask. But can you please just call me Hana. If we're going to be working together I'd like you to call me Hana. Not master okay Saber?" Hana kindly asked with a warm smile as Saber smiled back herself suddenly

Saber didn't know why, but she felt like she had a similar experience and seeing that warm smile on Hana's face. Saber swore she had meet someone just a sweet as Hana was, but again she really couldn't figure out why. Still Saber couldn't help but like Hana as her master even more now and couldn't have asked for a kinder one.

"Alright then Hana, then lets enjoy each other company for as long as needed." Saber kindly replied back as Hana happily nodded in agreement, then began to start up her game station

Though as the game station started up, Hana and Saber didn't have to say it. But they could tell whatever was to come, they would have each others back. But Hana and Saber also wondered, who else would come after them. When they would meet the other Servants soon and if so would they be friend or foe. Either way, Hana and Saber were ready for whatever the future would throw at them…

 **Alright so now that this chapter is over with, as you can see most of this chapter involved mostly events that happened during the same time as Hana's day in the first chapter. So there's that and as you can also see. We have most of the masters for the OG Fate Stay Night. For the new Anomaly Servants as I'm calling them at the moment. I'll give you their names, states and whatever information is on the at the moment chapter wise.**

* * *

 **Class- Javelinist**

Master- [Data not found]

True name- [Data not found]

Alignment- [Data not found]

 **Skills**

Strength- A

Endurance- A

Agility- EX

Magical Energy- C

Luck- B

 **Class Skills**

[Searching… Searching… Searching. Warning Data not found. Please try again later]

 **Personal Skills**

[Searching… Searching… Searching. Warning Data not found. Please try again later]

 **Noble Phantasm**

[Access Denied]

 **Class- Ranger**

Master- [Data not found]

True name- [Data not found]

Alignment- [Data not found]

 **Skills**

Strength- c

Endurance- b

Agility- A

Magical Energy- B

Luck- EX

 **Class Skills**

[Searching… Searching… Searching. Warning Data not found. Please try again later]

 **Personal Skills**

[Searching… Searching… Searching. Warning Data not found. Please try again later]

 **Noble Phantasm**

[Access Denied]

 **Class- Cursed One**

Master- [Data not found]

True name- [Data not found]

Alignment- [Data not found]

 **Skills**

Strength- A

Endurance- C

Agility- C

Magical Energy- EX

Luck- D

 **Class Skills**

[Searching… Searching… Searching. Warning Data not found. Please try again later]

 **Personal Skills**

[Searching… Searching… Searching. Warning Data not found. Please try again later]

 **Noble Phantasm**

[Access Denied]


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter here and finished. Took me a bit after I got done doing a chapter for one of my other stories. But I'm glad I got this done a bit quicker than usual, not saying I don't take my time. But I feel like sometimes it's kind of bad to not get chapters up within a few weeks and not have to do like a month or two to get one chapter done. But I digress, I'm just glad this chapter is finished, I'm happy with the end result, I tried to change up my writing a little see how it works and did as many grammar changes I could find myself with the knowledge I have when it comes to grammar.**

 **NOW ONWARDS TO READING!**

 **I do NOT own Overwatch or the Fate Stay Night series. Overwatch belongs to Blizzard and the Fate Stay Night Series belongs to Type-moon.**

* * *

Fate/Stay: The Watch

Ch.4- A Holy Grail War like no other…

"So… that was one of my games I play hehe…" Hana sheepishly stated, saving the game file as she had been playing so far; while Saber watch as she requested to

Though as fun of a night as it was so far, with Hana showing Saber some of her more favorite games. She didn't at the earlier time know which one to show her servant first. So Hana did a quick game of Eeny, meeny, miny, moe with Saber picking but having her eyes covered. Saber though confused by the somewhat childish way of picking complied. The game she picked, well it may have not been the best starter for Hana to show Saber of the world of video games. Said game was Fallout New Vegas remastered for the current generation of gaming. Which considering the year the game came out, was very updated with some add on's to the game world itself while still keeping its old school charm somehow. Again though, for someone like Saber who Hana could so far tell was from the medieval times of human history. How the game was with some of its darker humor, moral choices you could pick, the perks, weapons, etc.… it wasn't a great choice at all. Saber was pretty vocal about it too.

"I see…" Saber said, unamused by the game Hana had picked to play

To Saber it was unsettling of how this era had in a twisted way made the horrors of violence, murder and even sex amongst other things part of their so called entertainment. At first the concept of the game itself was odd and somewhat saddening to hear. Which it was to her, but was quickly replaced with disgust as she watched Hana's avatar as she called it. Which happened to be a female woman that looked kind of like Hana in a way, wearing some armor that was called Riot Armor and fighting for some government called the NCR. But as she watched Hana play, killing other madden humans, animals and things called Robots which when killed showed the gory details it only added to Sabers repulsion.

The humor also wasn't to her taste, it was very dark and horrific as some of NPC's as Hana explained were called would make vulgar or even happy jokes about the horrors in this game world. But what really got her to be uneasy about this game already…. It was some of the so called perks Hana had picked for her character. One of them the worst sin she could think of… the cannibal perk. When after one fight with the poorly equipped Legion Soldiers. Hana's character was low on health and had no stimpacks, food, water or near any source of water to heal from. Saber wondered what Hana would do. Much to Saber incredible disgust, turns out Hana had the cannibal perk and her avatar knelt down to feasted on all the corpses of the dead soldiers.

Now Saber was told this was a simple game for entertainment purposes and that's what Saber expected. What she had witness was proof of humanities fall so far in the way of morals in her belief. This game taught those who played, nothing more then the glorification of battle. That its okay to steal which Hana did a few times, the fact it showed so much blood and gore. But again worse of all, that it showed that apparently if your hungry and in need of food/health. That it was completely okay to eat and desecration the bodies of your fallen enemies like it was just another snack. Saber had much more issues with the game, but she decided not to upset her master much. She could tell Hana loved these so called harmless games of hers. Saber would have to teach Hana to maybe find more wholesome hobbies one day, but not today.

"Hana be it from me to judge you. But if I may say this as your Servant, I am as you know your protector. But that also can come to the ways of your own personal health psychically and mentally." Saber answered as she gave Hana a stern look "That being said, I have to protest your… love of these bad influences. They are teaching you things that young ones like you should not be allowed to become accustomed to so easily."

"Oh Saber, I appreciate. But it's not as bad as you think. Honest, besides I'm old enough to know what's acceptable in society. Anyways you don't have to worry about kids younger then me getting these games mostly, we have the ESRB system to make sure the responsible adults know what their kids maybe getting." Hana explained kindly as she found Sabers concern for her endearing somewhat

"ESRB?" Saber asked confused by the phrasing

"Yep, short version its labels out everything the games has and the age range needed for it." Hana explained as she handed Saber the case of Fallout New Vegas, turned it around and pointed at the bottom left of the case "See."

"This game includes Blood and Gore. Intense Violence, sexual content, strong language, use of drugs. Well at least they're smart enough or maybe stupid enough to put what there so called harmless games will be offering." Saber read out loud, but noticed the Mature 17+ label too as she put the case on the ground "Hana, how old are you?"

"Um… 16 now." Hana answered somewhat confused

"I see. So you aren't actually old enough to play this game in the first place huh?" Saber asked sternly as she crossed her arms "Does your mom know about this?"

"Um ah…. no…I ah usually am able to buy my games myself when I get money of course. But this was like free download." Hana answered still confused, having not fully registered what Saber was going on about "Why would my mom need to know?"

"Hm I see, so you have from what I've gathered. Obtained items meant for those who are 17 and up, along with the fact of most likely lying to your mom on what kind of games you've obtained correct?" Saber stated, deducing those fact. But she also for some reason could already tell Angela was one who wasn't a fan of ultra-violent content. Saber still honestly couldn't tell why she knew that or guessed that and why felt so sure about it. Meanwhile Hana immediately registered what Saber was getting at, she had the obvious reacting

"No…no okay Saber please do not tell my mom about these games. Y-You're right she has issues with violent content you know being a war vet I guess. Look please just don't tell her about my fun hobby. It's all I have aside from anime, pretty, pretty please Saber!" Hana pleaded, in a very child like manner as she clung onto Sabers dress a bit acting like a kid who's older sibling caught them putting their hand in the cookie jar. Saber herself did find her masters pleading a bit too childish for a girl her age, but she found it also endearing too. It was an odd sense of innocents that she found cute in a sense, but she also got that ghostly warm feeling of safety. Like she'd been around someone like this before and found it also endearing then

"Master please stop with the begging. Its unbecoming of you." Saber replied with a softer tone as she gently patted her masters head

"But you're gonna tell." Hana explained with a worried tone, as Saber sighed

"No I won't. If you truly do like these games who am I to take them away." Saber answered, only to be hugged tightly by Hana

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Hana happily yelled as she rubbed her cheek against Sabers in pure joy that she wasn't gonna be tattled on "You're so great Saber!"

"T-Thank you master…" Saber responded back in a fluster as she wasn't used to this sort of interaction or was she. It was really confusing to her if she was or wasn't, still she gently pushed her master away getting her cool back "But can you please promise me to at least try to find a less violent prone hobby. One that involves the outdoors maybe?"

"Fine." Hana said with a slightly pout, before smiling "But only because you asked so nicely Saber and what did I say about just calling me Hana silly."

"Thank you m-Hana." Saber answered, but was wondering now if she should have a sterner talk with Hana about her actions yesterday. She tried to when they first got to Hana's home, but Hana quickly shot that down while definitely saying she would help no matter what. Saber would have to find a way to convince Hana on how foolish that would be and to let her take on the servants they will fight eventually in the future. She was in deep thought on the ways she could do so, but was quickly brought out of her state of deep thought when she felt a light poke on her forehead and saw it had been from Hana. Who was looking at her with some curiosity and concern

"You okay Saber. You seem kind of troubled?" Hana asked frowning a bit

"I…. no, nothing just thinking on plans against the next servant we'll face sooner or later." Saber explained, as it wasn't a lie to say since she was thinking on that. But she also decided that maybe tomorrow would be better to talk with her on that matter. She wanted to enjoy the calmness this night had been so far and knew her master was still healing mentally at least from her close death

"Ah okay. Saber um…I… do we have to…you know fight?" Hana asked, becoming uneasy with that idea of having to fight

"We do Hana. Like it or not we do." Saber bluntly answered, but of a care for her young master already as she needed the girl to realize this was something she could not get out of. No matter how much she may want to. Hana seemed to feel more uneasy now and Saber couldn't blame her, so she did her best to at least put her master at ease as she held both of her hands in her own "Hana I will protect you no matter what, I will not allow you to be harmed again. I know you must still be getting over what happened with Javelinist. Trust me I know, but please believe me when I say I will be by your side through this all the way."

"I…" Hana wanted to reply back, but couldn't as if she was being honest with herself. Yeah, she still was incredibly effected by her close death, her extremely close death and that's what really disturbed Hana. The reality that if Saber hadn't come to her aid, she'd be dead now. Dead and everything she could have been, would be snuffed out because of the cold grip of death. She'd been trying to do everything she could to get it off her mind, even happy to play one of her favorite old school games, to deal death by her own hands in a virtual world to also give her a sense of control on death. But none of it helped at all, she knew this was another scaring moment that would live with her until her final days of life. But when she looked and saw Sabers determined face, the face that was set on keeping her promises to her. Hana finally after these past two days felt safe "Okay. Thanks Saber, really thanks."

"It's of no problem Hana, I am your servant after all." Saber kindly replied as she and Hana just smiled at each other, Saber still holding her hand to help comfort her young master. But quickly she and Hana heard the door open, Saber quickly let go of Hana's hand as to not cause any misunderstanding with Angela who popped her head in seeing the two look at her

"Oh hey mom, what's up?" Hana asked kindly

"Well for one your aunt is staying here tonight. Wants to be extra security just in case that Javelinist nut job come back." Angela answered as Hana and Saber awkwardly smiled at that, though Hana herself appreciated her aunts worry for her "Though I'm also here to tell you that its getting pretty late and you have your first day of Highschool tomorrow remember?"

"Huh?" Hana asked before looking at her phone remembering it was August 31st "Oh that's right…aw this is a damper on my mood now."

"None of that Hana. Now get to bed, you'll need to wake up early tomorrow." Angela kindly remarked as she found her daughter so adorable when she pouted

"Kay mom." Hana replied with a small smile "Love you."

"Love you too dear." Angela replied back sweetly, before looking to Saber with a more neutral look "Saber…"

"Yes?" Saber asked as she wished Angela wasn't so iffy with her, but still understood why she was

"I…. have a good night." Angela stated before closing the door. Hana sighed a bit seeing her mother's uneasiness with Saber

"I'm sorry about my mom, I'm sure she'll-" Hana said, but was stopped when Saber gently patted her right shoulder with a smile

"Its alright Hana, honest." Saber kindly stated "Now I guess we should get ready for bed, but I don't have any sleepwear."

"You can borrow a pair of sports bra and sport underwear." Hana happily answered

"Oh ah no that's fine master, you don't have to." Saber responded sheepishly as she felt like it wasn't proper for her a servant to have to barrow some of her master clothing just to sleep

"No none of that Saber. I want too, you did a lot for me so… so this is the least I can do." Hana answered, as she really wanted to repay Saber somehow for everything she'd done for her so far. But she knew she'd have to think on it, though she also by this point had taken out a black sports bra and sports underwear then handed it to Saber "Now the bathroom is on the right down the hall near my room. So change into those, while I change here."

"Okay then." Saber replied back as she made her way out of Hana's room to change

Once Hana was alone, she quickly took of her own clothes until she wore only her sport bra and sports underwear. She then moved onto her bed, slumping a bit as she let out a shuttering sigh. She was still trying to contemplate all that had happened over these past two days. It seemed so surreal, but it was all real. She closed her eyes for a moment, only to see it again… the fire, the fire that burnt so much and was engraved into her mind so deeply. She quickly opened them, noticing her breathing became a bit harder from the mere though of fire. She could play video games, watch movies and anime with fire in them if she didn't pay attention to the fire much. But when it came to real fire, she hated it. It made her feel weak and helpless, she hated it so much. But before she could dwell on it more, the door opened again as Saber shy walked in just wearing the sports bra and sports underwear Hana had lent her. Though much to Hana's sudden amusement, Sabers usual regal and clam persona was replaced with a very embarrassed girl.

"H-Hana are y-you sure this is appropriate attire for a…ah girls?" Saber asked very shyly, her face a bit red from the lack of clothing she had for sleeping garment

To be honest it wasn't all that scandalous. The sports bra was black in color, with straps over the shoulders and the cloth piece covering up the breasts fully and most of the upper part of the torso. The sports underwear were more akin to a pair of black yoga pants that stopped just at the center of the upper thigh. The rest of the body from was bare from the legs, arms, midriff, hands and feet. Hana didn't really take into consideration that for someone of Sabers era, that maybe this could be a new if unsettling attire to wear. Still Hana had to admit Saber did look nice in the sleep sports attire. She was like her body shape wise, petite but also had some curves and a bit of a chest. But all in all it was a simple attire that was good for well needed and comfortable rest.

"Saber its fine really. Its just sleep wear." Hana answered as Saber gave her a look, before sighing still uneasy about the attire but decided to let it be as she made her way onto the blow up bed, placing the covers over her "Well now that we're comfy, night Saber sweet dreams."

With that Hana and Saber slumbered, well it was more of Hana who feel asleep quickly while Saber knew she didn't need slumber really. She just laid in bed quietly listening to the sounds of the outside unknown to her as she was a bit peeved that the grail only gave the basic concept of english to her along with the basics of the grail war. Then again as she thought back on it, everything now was different. They way people traveled, they way people spoke to how she had, the sleep wear she was wearing, even the house she laid in now and the bed which was comfy beyond belief. It all was odd and that made her feel uneasy. Then she looked up at the bed her master laid on, she still found it hard to believe this girl was her master now. Not in a bad way, but she never thought a child would be brought into this Holy War. But as she looked at her masters slumbering form and still contemplating. She notice her master fidgeting a bit. She wondered if she was having a nightmare about her death. But Saber was right on one point, it was a nightmare. Just not about her recent close death.

 **-Hana's nightmare-**

Fire, fire burning everywhere. The heat smoldering, with the heat of a thousands suns. The smell of ash infected the air and the smoke was suffocating to say the least. But for Hana, this wasn't the usual nightmares she had of that horrid night ten years ago. No that usually forced her mind to live through the blurry steps of that night. This time though, it was again in the same night of the great fire, her body feeling like its child like version and the fire still burning all around. But there was on major different, this all felt too real.

 _"M… Mommy, anyone!"_ Hana felt her young dream self scream out into the fire, as she was all but helpless to watch the fires burn down her home. She got no answer and she began to cry, knowing that it was hopeless. That was until she felt a sudden surge of fear go down her spin, followed by the sounds of metal boots against the dirt in front of her.

 _"Well, what do we have here?"_ A young man asked, with a tone of calmness and yet also utter superiority as Hana looked up. Only to flinch as she found the man standing in front of her terrifying

Hana could barley tell what he looked like because of the shadow that cast over the front of his body. But she could tell he was tall, lean, had peach skin she believed, spiky golden hair and wore broken golden armor with only most of the chest piece missing while the rest of it was dent. But what got her total attention, was his blood red eyes, eyes that held terrifying power, strength and wisdom all in one. He stared down at her, crossing his arms as it felt like to Hana he was inspecting her for some odd reason. He smiled then, just a little as Hana was scared out of her wits. Not because his smile was monstrous or whatnot. No, it was because of the deadly aura that came of the man as he smiled. She felt like the devil itself was standing before her.

 _"H-Have y-you seen my m-m-mommy mister?"_ Hana asked, not sure on what else to say as the man face went neutral for a moment. Worrying Hana if she may have said something wrong, but to her confusion and surprise the man grinned again laughing loudly for almost ten seconds before stopping

 _"Ha, if anyone else asked me that so casually little girl. They'd be dead right now."_ The man remarked bluntly as he smirked making Hana shiver a bit more in fear; especially when he reached for her. She frozen, having no choice but to accept whatever hellish fate the man had instore for her. But again to her confusion and surprise, he a simply patted her on the top of her head. Like what you'd do to a pet or animal you grew quickly attached with or found unique _"But I won't kill you oh no, you. You are an interesting one, to survive this fire with little more then a few scratches is something indeed interesting."_

Just then the man quirked his head up a bit, looking back like he hear someone call for him. Hana watched as the man smirked a bit wider, before looking back at her.

 _"Ah it seems I should make my departure but tell me child, what is your name?"_ The man asked, though it felt more like a demand than anything else

 _"H…. Hana…."_ Hana answered shakily as the man smiled gently for once at her, still it had some sort of malicious intent or goal behind it

 _"Well the Hana, I believe you and me will meet again one day. Hm, maybe you'll have grown some more to be a proper bride of mine. I can already tell, you will grown up to be something else. A treasure worth savoring and aweing at even at this age. Still…. I believe before our fated meeting again. I shall mark you as mine."_ The man stated calmly picking up a piece of sharp metal, as Hana a second before blinked; then opened her eyes again only to then feel a sudden extremely pain from her left eye. Then she felt the metal be ripped out along with her left eye going dark

 _"AHHH!"_ Hana screamed in utter agony as she felt blood drip down her left hand and the gnawing pain screaming to encompasses her now mangled left eye. She heard the man laughed some more, before he kicked her onto the ground as she laid there in utter pain

 _"Now you shall be know as mine when we meet again dear Hana. For better or worse, I cannot wait for that day. So until then…stay alive."_ The man remarked in a smug tone, before the sounds of his metal boots became more and more distant. Hana though relieved, couldn't express it as the pain in her eye became more and more painful by the second. While Hana begged and begged to wake up from this new horrific nightmare

 **-Back in reality-**

"AH!" Hana screamed as she bolted up on her bed, seeing it was in the middle of the night. She was breathing in deeply and quick, while she sweated a little from the intense dream

"Hana." Saber suddenly said from her left as Hana flinched moving back to the right, much to Sabers worry "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"S-Saber…" Hana muttered as she started to calm down once more

"Yes its okay Hana. You we're just having a nightmare is all. Its all over now. You're safe." Saber explained calmly, Hana meanwhile couldn't get that man out of her mind; her boggy man she nicked named him already as she touched her left eye remembering the horrific pain. Though Saber worried, was also confused on her masters subtle movements

"Hana, wh-" Saber was about to ask, but was stopped when Hana hugged Saber nuzzling her head against the servants collar bone and crying. Saber knew she wasn't the best at this stuff, she knew she had not much experience with teens either. But she would try right now to sooth her obviously distraught master. So Saber gently placed left her hand over Hana's head and began to stork her hair, while she pulled Hana into a hug with her right arm letting the girl cry as much as she needed to "Shh, its okay Hana. It was just a nightmare. Whatever it was, it cant hurt you. I won't hurt you, not while I'm around to keep you safe."

"I…I…." Hana tried to say, but couldn't from all the crying while Saber just kept doing her best o sooth her master

"Take your time. Let it all out." Saber whispered as Hana did so, but she decided to try something out that she overheard in her era of what moms or older siblings would do with their kids or younger siblings crying because of a nightmare. She quickly moved the sheets of Hana's bed over her own body and laid down on the left side, while she motioned Hana to lay down on the right. Hana still crying a bit, was confused

"S-Saber what are y-you doing?" Hana asked as tears still rolled down her cheeks

"Something I heard when I will still alive, that lying down in the same bed with someone like a sibling or relative can help ease one's mind after experiencing a nightmare." Saber answered with a small reassuring smile "I don't know what you experienced in your nightmare and you don't have to tell me. But I want you to remember what I say next Hana okay?"

"Um…" Hana asked as Saber gently held Hana's right hand with both of her hands making the girl a bit flustered; though it did help a little as she wasn't tearing up to much anymore "S-Saber?"

"Hana, no matter what as you're servant and your knight as of yesterday when you summoned me. I shall protect you with my life, you are my… princess. I will do everything to make sure you're safe in this war and not even the pits of hell itself will make me deter from that." Saber sternly and proudly said as she never did this with anyone, but Hana she wanted to do something or at least say something to help her master be at ease and this was the best she could come up with on the spot. Though it help that she was being as genuine as she could be with someone "So please my… my princess, will you put your faith in your knight?"

"… Y-Yes… yes I will." Hana said with an appreciative smile, having stopped crying and felt all of sudden much safer again with Saber by her side "Thanks. Really thank you and um… can you ah…call me princess when were alone when you feel like it…please?"

"Of course… my princess." Saber responded a bit surprised by that, but indulged her master as she had a feeling it helped Hana feel safer in a way "Now, I'll be here next to you. So you can sleep soundly."

"That sounds nice…. good night saber." Hana replied back as she closed her eyes before falling asleep quickly from the exhaustion

It didn't take long for Hana to fall asleep into a deep slumber once more. Saber just laid there, watching her master sleep as now her thoughts on the girl had changed a bit. She still thought the girl as sweet as she was, was also too naive and too gentle to be in this war in the first place. But now, she could sense this girl was broken mentally, something had happened to her that left extreme trauma that she kept in so everyone could think she was fine. Saber could tell that much ,what happened she would ask one day when she and Hana were more familiar with each other. Though she noticed that even if Hana looked peaceful in her slumbering from, she shivered again, like she was experiencing something horrific. Saber just pulled Hana closer to her until the girls head rested against her breasts a little. She didn't care if to others it seemed like something was going on between the two, she just wanted to do whatever she could to give her master an easier night of slumber. Hana didn't shake as much after that and seemed calmer much to Sabers relief.

 _-"Whatever you experienced Hana, whatever it was that pained you so much. I hope you'll trust me enough one day to tell me. Until then, I'll be here to keep you safe and happy."-_ Saber thought as she closed her eyes now, deciding that maybe a night of sleep would help with her own worries about this odd Holy Grail war

 **-Elsewhere: 10 hours earlier-**

"So master, feeling alright you seem a bit… iffy." Lancer asked as he, Lucio, Brigette and Assassin were on their way back to Lucio's home. Lancer was still having trouble understanding the sights around him, though it didn't help that currently they all sat in an odd machine called a bus in the back seats. Which made his head hurt even more, seeing this odd metal beast somehow move without the help of horses. Still the other people in the bus were staring at them oddly back, though Lancer could guess it was because he and Assassin were an odd sight to begin with

"Ah yeah…just trying to ignore the stares." Lucio answered as he was looking down on the ground feeling a bit self-conscious having this many eyes staring in his direction

"Relax. Its natural for them to be that way." Brigette answered, even though she felt the same too but was doing her best to not show it

"My master is correct. Still did you, what was it again… oh right. Did you call your father on that odd stone you carry with you?" Assassin asked as he found the so called cell phone odd if not also intriguing. But kept his questions for later when he and his master had some private time to speak

"Yep. He knows about the attack and that we're going to Lucio house. He called his parents to tell them. We should be there shortly." Brigette answered as she saw a little girl run up to her, much to the mothers and the passengers worry "Um, yes?"

"Are you a queen?" The little girl aske d out of the blue, much to Brigette's surprise

"Um w-why would you ask that?" Brigette asked as her face started to turn a bit red from the embarrassing question

"Because the man with you looks like your body guard. Queens usual have bodyguards from the fairy tales I read." The little girl happily answered as she looked to Lucio "Are you a king too, are you her king?"

"I ah… I ah…" Lucio replied, trying to find a nice answer but was freezing up as he saw the other people in the bus staring at him curiously; even the bus driver who was just listening was really curious. But the what really made him freeze up, was Brigette looking at him blushing madly like she was kind of wanting an answer too. That did not help one bit "Well ah we ah…"

"Sadly no my young lady. But they are our charges." Assassin kindly answered the little girl with a smile

"Yep so they are important in their own way." Lancer said proudly as she kneeled down near the little girl with a smug smirk "But between you and me, they aren't a couple yet. But who knows, they could be one day."

"NOT HELPING!" Brigette and Lucio yelled, embarrassed even more by the answer as some of the passengers chuckled a bit

Mainly it was the women who Brigette swore could hear them whisper 'She's got a catch and better keep him under her finger or someone will snatch him away'. Brigette in all rights was extremely embarrassed now. Lucio though just got thumbs up and smirks from some of the men, like they were silently congratulating him which also didn't help the boy calm down either. Thankfully for the two, the little girl ran back to her now amused mother, while the bus halted at the stop near Lucio's home. Brigette and Lucio quickly ran out, followed by their servants who kindly waved goodbye to the passengers and driver who waved goodbye back before the bus was gone seconds later. Lancer and Assassin looked back to their master, seeing that they had calmed down enough from that embarrassing situation.

"So… guess we should get going." Lancer stated, as Lucio and Brigette looked to him

"Right. Follow me then." Lucio replied back as he began his way to his new house, while the others followed behind him. It took a two minutes, but finally they stopped in front of a small green two story house with a few boxes out in the front while the garage was opened "Well home sweet home."

"Oh boy, my dad and mom are here." Brigette stated as she pointed to an old van that been tuned up and repainted dark blue

"So shall we?" Assassin asked kindly

"We will, but can I ask you two to stay out here until we call you in. We'll keep the door open." Lucio asked back, hoping they'd go with it

"Well its your say master. I don't mind waiting, besides it's a nice day out and I like the fresh air." Lancer answered as Lucio sighed in relief

"Why should I though. True you and my master seem to be in an alliance. But you still aren't my master. So why should I listen?" Assassin with a slight stern tone, as Lancer narrowed his eyes at him and Lucio was worried something was about to happen. But thankfully Brigette had his back

"No wait, please just listen to Lucio Assassin." Brigette pleaded with a worried look "Please."

"…" Assassin didn't say, as he studied his masters face before sighing "Ver well Master. I apologize. But can you smile again. It looks much better on you."

"Thanks." Brigette said happily, smiling once more as Assassin smiled a little back. She then looked to Lucio who just nodded. Then they took a deep breath before walking up to the front door, opening it and going in while the servants waited outside. Once inside the house, they quickly saw their parents in the living room

Brigette dad Torbjorn was there, along with her mom. Brigette's mom also named Ingrid Lindholm was a fair skinned and lovely woman. She had a strong yet graceful facial features, lovely grey eyes, long blonde hair tied in a bun, wore a bit of black eyeliner, red lipstick, wore a white long sleeve shirt, a greyish tan skirt and a pair of black boots. The other two pair were Lucio's father and mother.

Lucio's dad had dreads like him, somewhat darker skin then Lucio, had dark brown eyes, a few scars on his left cheek, was tall, had some muscle, wore a dirty white shirt, blue old jeans covered in green paint and wore an old pair of brown boots. This was Clive Correia dos Santos, a hardworking and loving father of Lucio.

Lucio's mother was appearance wise the total opposite of Lucio and Clive. Her skin was lighter then Lucio's or Clive's. She had blue eyes, short dark hair, wore some red lip stick and a little bit of black eyeliner. Wore a navy blue business suit with a skirt that went down passed her knees, a light blue under shirt, a black mini tie and a pair of black heels. This was Irie Correia dos Santos, a stern and disciplinary woman who also had a very sweet loving side to her. Though was extremely protective of people she loved deeply, which was mainly her lovable husband and dear son.

As both Brigette and Lucio walked in, the pair of parents quickly turned their attention to them. Looks of worry and relief as both mothers ran up to their kids. Looking over them which thankfully they weren't injured badly enough aside from a few bruises, but the they also noticed some small spots of blood from their hands and barely visible blood spots on their clothes

"Oh my… what in the lords name did you fight off?" Irie asked in a panic

"Irie can you get to wet rags please." Ingrid asked kindly, though kept a worried stern stare at her daughter who seemed to be developing a slight bruise on her left cheek now that she got a closer look

"Right. Ah Ingrid just seat them down I'll right back." Irie said a she quickly made her way to the kitchen to get some wet rags. Ingrid meanwhile gently moved the Lucio and Brigette over to the couch. Brigette sitting in between her folks and Lucio sitting in the middle next to his dad, as he waited for his mom to come back

"Boy, you really took a hit." Clive remarked in slight pride of his son for fending off whatever the hell he did, as he saw a developing bruise on the left side of his head

"Yeah. Sweetie how'd you get this ruffed up?" Torbjorn asked sternly and angrily, though not angry towards his daughter. But towards the people who hurt his little girl and he already was thinking of doing some very extremely violent things if he even caught the bastard or bastards who attack her and Lucio. Speaking of which, he'd have to thank the boy someway for staying by his daughters side during this attack. He already like the kid, he was good in his book and was glad Brigette made a friend like him

"Its ah… um…" Brigette tried to answer, but suddenly realized she had no idea how to even start. She looked to Lucio who had the same look on his face **–"Are you kidding me!"-**

"Alright I'm back. Here you go." Irie said as she handed Ingrid one of the wet rags, though gave Brigette a silent thank you. Making Brigette happy that she seemed okay in Lucio's parents eyes already. But as Ingrid and Irie were cleaning off their kids clothes and washing over the small bruises, while the fathers just stayed by as support for their wives who they could tell were extremely concern like they were. Irie caught a glimpse of the marks on Lucio's right hand as she grabbed it and studied it "Lucio Correia dos Santos when did you get a tattoo boy?"

"Ah…I um…" Lucio tried to explain, but wasn't ready for this as his father took notice too

"Well not that I'm mad. But you could gotten a cooler one." Clive joked a bit

"Clive this is not funny." Irie argued back as Clive laughed a bit more having always found his wife cute when she was a bit angry. Though at the same time, Ingrid and Torbjorn noticed the markings on Brigette's hand as well

"Hey yeah, Brigette what's with this mark?" Ingrid asked angrily as Torbjorn was more curious then angry, since he remember that mark was where his daughters odd hand bruise had been on. His wife seemed to have forgotten that part, but at the moment her wanted to know why it was on there

"Ah…okay look. Like I explained to you dad, who you in turn told everyone else here. But we were attacked and able to fight of the attackers. What I didn't say until we got here was that…we had help." Brigette answered

"What kind of help?" Clive asked as Brigette looked to Lucio who thankfully got out of his sudden lack of answers and decided to take over

"Hey guys, you can come now!" Lucio yelled as the parents suddenly heard two pairs of foot steps come in. Though the parents found the two newcomers odd, very odd and somewhat unsettling

"So these your folks master?" Lancer asked as he looked at Lucio's confused and wary parents as Irie held her son close. Lancer could understand their caution, so he tried to put on the friendliest smile her could as he walked a bit over to Lucio's folks "Nice to meet my master parent, you can call me Lancer."

"Indeed it is nice to meet the parents of my own master." Assassin remarked as he moved over to Brigette and her folks doing a quick bow "Greetings, I am Assassin."

"Brigette…. what is he talking about?" Clive asked the young girl

"And we still want to know about those marks on your hands!" Ingrid yelled, Lancer just chuckled a bit

"Well folks, short version. We're our masters body guards you could say." Lancer explained

"Body guards?" Ingrid, Torbjorn and Clive asked

"The hell do you mean body guards, why would are kids need body guards. As matter of fact, did you two call these kids master?" Irie asked next, sternly glaring at both Lancer and Assassin "You better give us some answers before I throw you punk asses out. Ya hear me?"

"I like her. Master you got one scary mama." Lancer joked a bit

"Yeah…. we'll like we said we had help. These two were our help." Brigette began to explain as the adults turned their attention to her, which didn't help with her increasing nervousness "Okay…look, me and Lucio here were just minding our own business. Next thing we know we hear a cry for help, we go find an injured robbed man. We help him up, turns out he was trying to kill for some really odd reason. A lot happened after that…we… we would have died. But… well Assassin and Lancer helped. We ah, we went into a sort of contract with the after that. It was the least we could do. So yeah…that's the basics of the situation."

"That's…." Clive responded first, but didn't know what to really say

"It's something. That's for sure." Irie replied next, as she found the short explanation unsettling, Ingrid could only nod in agreement "Still this contract… is that why our kids have those marks on their hands?"

"Well ah…" Lancer explained as he didn't want to say too much, he wasn't the subtlest when it came to explanations, thankfully it seemed Assassin had already prepared for this

"That's correct. The marks are specially made from a berry found in the homeland me and my…brother are from. We have five other siblings here too. Sadly we have rivals that are after us also. The ones that attacked your kids used them to lure us out, his master and him were thwarted though and sadly got away. Still we owned these kids our lives, they helped greatly like we did for them. The only way we could repay is life time servitude. So that's the story." Assassin answered calmly, glad he thought over a good cover story

 **-"Who'd believe that story?"-** Brigette and Lucio thought as that story sounded way too outlandish to actually be plausible

"Oh what a moving tale!" Ingrid and Irie said, as the fathers just stayed quiet. Though Clive seemed impassive and Torbjorn seemed suspicious; but also seem to let it be for now

 **-"Seriously?"-** Brigette and Lucio though once more in utter shock at how easily their moms at least believed the cover up

"So…you're fine with them?" Lucio asked, as he hoped this good luck streak would last just a bit longer

"Oh hell no." Ingrid answered back as Irie nodded in absolute agreement

"BUT…" Irie added in with a sigh "They did help save your life. So it would be rude to leave them out in the wind. At least with your… servant Lucio."

"You're moms right son. Besides whoever these people were that attack you two, they'll most likely try again. Lancer here seems capable enough to keep you safe." Clive added in, turning his attention to Lancer "Right or do I have to start worrying?"

"Ha, no worries here for you two. You're son is safe as bird in a cage." Lancer answered as he looked to Lucio, who gave him a nod. Lucio smiled back a bit, nodding back as he appreciated the sentiment. Though he could tell his parents, at least his mother was uneasy about the whole thing still

"Good to know." Irie replied back in a slight whisper as she was doing her best to keep calm in this situation. She knew her husband was calm as ever, honestly she never could figure out how he kept so calm; especially involving this sort of wild tale. Then she looked over to Brigette "Now Bridgette. I and my husband can't speak for your parents. It's up to them on what they want to do with…. Assassin here."

"Yeah." Brigette replied back with a worried tone as she looked at her mom and dad, both worried in their own ways if not also a bit suspicious of them man with them. She sighed a little, hoping they'd be as understanding as Lucio's folks were "Mom, dad look. I know this all…weird. Like really weird. But Assassin helped me, if he and Lancer hadn't we'd be…be…"

"Dead. To put it bluntly, we'd be dead." Lucio answered for his new friend, though shivered a bit having now to accept that possible outcome. The parents didn't seem very easy hearing that, but didn't say much on it. Not that Lucio or Brigette could blame them, since hearing your kids possible near death was always traumatizing to go through

"Yeah we'd be dead. So…please, let him stay with us. He's a gentlemen and he's good person." Brigette kindly explained as she gave Assassin an appreciative smile "I'm positive he'll keep me safe."

"Kind words master, you humble me." Assassin replied back with a respectful bow to his beautiful and kind master. Ingrid seemed okay with it, despite whatever internal issues she may be keeping in with the situation. But Torbjorn sighed a little himself, knowing his daughter made good points. He may have been overwatch long time ago, but now he was a man reaching his later years in life, with prosthetic if not well made limbs. He couldn't do as much as he use to when he was younger, much to his disdain to admit

"Fine. He can stay with us, but I better not catch him trying anything with my wife or you." Torbjorn stated as he eyed Assassin who just chucked a bit

"No worries sir, you're wife beautiful as she is along with your daughter. Have nothing to fear from me in the ways of sexual relations. Besides what kind of man would I be if I tried to woo another man's wife. Also my master is a bit too young for me to be interested in her that way." Assassin kindly answered "So again, you don't have to worry sir. I'm only here to keep my master safe no matter the cost."

"Good to hear." Torbjorn replied as he could tell Assassin was being honest, though he wondered something else very important "Brigette, Lucio did you happen to catch the names of the assailants who attacked you?"

"Yeah…actually we did. Sorry about that, I guess we aren't thinking real straight right now." Lucio sheepishly answered as it wasn't untrue

"Yep, yep." Brigette sheepishly answered back next, before thinking back on the names she had heard "Now I believe one of them was named Cursed one."

"One of our enemies before you ask." Lancer added in

"He was yes. Then the other man, his name was Akil…no wait ah…. man I forgot. Brigette you remember?" Lucio asked as the name he should have known, but it wasn't coming to him. Brigette though it over a few seconds herself before she snapped her fingers, smiling widely

"I got it. The first attack like Lucio said was named Cursed one, his master as he called the other man with him was named Akande." Brigette explained as by mere mention of the mans name Torbjorn squeezed his flesh hand just a little. Brigette, Lucio and Lucio's folks didn't notice. But Ingrid, Lancer and Assassin did, but let it be to not add anymore tension already here even if there wasn't much anymore thankfully

"Ah… alright then. We'll make a police report when we can and hopefully you kids won't be in harms way again." Torbjorn answered as now his suspicions were correct, he still had old friends from his overwatch days. One had tipped him on good old Doom Fist or A.K.A Akande breaking out of jail eight months ago. The man hadn't been found yet, but now Torbjorn knew now that he was here in England. Still he didn't know why, Akande couldn't have found out where they lived, all overwatch members records were erased after the shutdown. A way of the government saying thank you to them for their services and also a sorry for forcing them to disband. It frustrated Torbjorn a lot and he knew Assassin must have been apart of whatever the hell was going on now

Granted Torbjorn already trusted the man somewhat, but was still warry of Assassin. The name itself didn't help with his uneasiness or the fact he dressed up like he was in one of the cheap samurai flicks. No Torbjorn just had this feeling that despite how earnest and respectful Assassin was, his daughters new quote one quote 'Body guard' was hiding something. But he wouldn't pry yet, his daughter had been through an experienced he had worked so hard to keep her and her siblings away from. So the old war vet wanted to just help his daughter cope with the realization of her near death, lord knows how many of those experience still haunt him. Especially the one the cost him a two of his limbs and an eye.

"Hm, would you look at the time." Ingrid suddenly said, taking Torbjorn out of his train of thought as he looked on her watch to see it was getting a bit late now

"I see dear, I see." Torbjorn replied back as he off the couch stretching for a moment "Sorry to cut this short, but we should be getting back home now. Still it was nice to meet you. Especially you Lucio. You're a fine friend for my daughter to have, thank you again though with helping keep my daughter safe."

"Yes thank you dearly young man, we can never truly repay you or Lancer for the help on your part." Ingrid kindly added in

"The same goes for you Brigette and Assassin." Clive remarked with an appreciative nod, before looking at Ingrid and Torbjorn "It was nice meeting you two also. Just wished it been under a less nerve racking situation

With that, both parties spilt. Lucio, Irie, Clive and now Lancer waving their goodbyes before getting back into the house. Where Lucio and his folks would have to fix up a bed for Lancer for later on. Meanwhile Torbjorn, Ingrid, Brigette and Assassin got into the family van. Once they were off, both Brigette and Lucio got another odd feeling that tomorrow was just going to be a lot weirder, followed by the days after that

 **\- With Genji and Caster later in the same night-**

"So…. this is our base of operations then?" Caster asked curiously, a bit unamused as she found her new masters home a little to small for her liking

Caster had sat in the small shelter, as she and her master had been quiet with one another. It wasn't that she thought her master was shy, no he was studying her and she in return was doing the same. She could sense this boy was an odd, if unorthodox master. She could also sense his circuits, an unusual forty, but only ten were active while the other thirty were dormant but hadn't somehow deteriorated from the lack of use. Her master was indeed an interesting one, heck Caster was already making plans to see if she could teach him some of her tricks along with activating his remaining dormant citrus. She truly wondered what he'd be capable of then, if the large prana coming from the boy who just had ten circuits active wasn't an indication enough.

"Yeah, sorry Caster. I haven't had much luck when it comes to money and finances. To be honest I was lucky to even have come across this place. It was a one in a million chance really. So yeah, sorry if it's a bit too small." Genji sheepishly explained as he felt like he didn't want to strain the relationship with his newly summoned servant so he was trying to be careful not to sound like a total dufus

"Hm I see. It will have to do for now." Caster replied back as she couldn't fault the young man for his choice in homes. He didn't seem old enough to afford housing by himself. Though his age and the fact that the exposed parts of his body were covered in odd metal raised a few questions. But she decided for ask about the metal on his skin for a later time "Master if I may ask, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, well I turned sixteen only a month ago but that's not the point is it?" Genji asked as he could tell what his servant was trying to figure out "You want to know if I'm capable enough right?"

This got a quick laugh out of Caster, which Genji had to admit he found cute in a way; even if it made her sound a bit snooty.

"You are a preceptive one master. But no, honestly I can already tell you are capable. I was truly just curious is all, it would explain why you live in this small shelter." Caster answered smirking "You are a magi I can tell, but you aren't one also. Why is that, did your family never teach you the way of the magi and what is to expected of them?"

"Well ah…. no. Look I only learned about my families origins in magic-" Genji started to explain, but was cut off abruptly

"Magecraft." Caster said with a slight teacher like tone

"What?" Genji asked confused a bit "Isn't magic and Magecraft the same thing just different names?"

"No master it is not the same." Caster explained as she sounded a little peeved. Any other time Caster would have yelled and mocked the fools who said something so moronic. But she refrained as she could really tell now that her master was a novice, so it was natural for him to make mistakes such as this

"Alright then…" Genji replied back as he wanted to ask what she meant, but decided against it if only not to make things tense "Anyways. As you just witness, I'm new to this whole magecraft stuff. I mean for most of my life we could…well do things. But I always thought it was the tech implanted in me when I was younger. But now that I know, well…."

"You are lost and confused on how to hone this newfound power you have correct?" Caster asked as Genji slowly nodded "Thought as much. I can help you with that but not right now. Right now you need your rest master."

"Yeah you got a point there. But ah, mind just calling me Genji. I feel weird when you call me master." Genji asked rubbing the back of his head as that was half true, the other reason was that for him a young teen boy to be in the same room as an older, pretty woman from he could tell so far. He felt it was kind of odd to have her call him master, sounded way too kinky in his opinion "Besides I got school tomorrow. So might as well get as much sleep as I can."

"Oh so you'll be attending this so called school then, hm does that cost anything for you?" Caster asked as she found this era very interesting so far, she wanted to know more about it but decided to save those questions for later

"It does, but I have my ways. I ah…. if you need to take a rest you can. The bed here is big enough for both of us I mean ah…. big enough that we wont you know accidently bump into one another during the night." Genji explained as he had quickly fixed his wording, so that he wouldn't give his servant the wrong idea

"I thank you then ma- Genji." Caster replied back ,but she decided to at least ask her master one last question before either of them rested or at least before he went to bed "Genji before you get some rest. May I ask, but why did you have me save Sabers master or Saber as the matter of fact. Wouldn't have been easier to let them die, we'd have one less opponent a strong one at that to deal with. So why?"

Genji looked at her, about to answered but stopped himself as he though it over hard for a few moments. He knew he explained to Caster his reason, but to be honest that was just to convince his servant to help. Honesty he didn't know why, he just did. He then sighed deeply, resting his hands on his knees, then looked at Casters face as she took off her hood finally. She had magenta eyes, long violet hair and…well elf ears. Genji didn't know what to say now, as his mind was focused on the utter beauty that Caster was. He actually felt his heart race a bit, it was weird for him but despite her status as a Servant. She looked so….innocent. But he was quickly snapped out of his daze as he noticed she averted her eyes shyly to the right, before lipping a few words.

"Oh ah…sorry, what was that Caster?" Genji asked mentally berating himself for his lack of concertation in the moment **–"Damn hormones."-**

"I asked if you were okay, you seemed out of it." Caster asked as she knew fully well what he was looking at, her. Not that she would fault him, she knew she was a beautiful woman compared to most even with her elf ears. But that wasn't what bothered her, it was the fact of how innocent he seemed and how so kind his aura gave off. She was actually a bit frustrated and yet happy. Frustrated because his aura was actually making it hard for her to plot on what ways to use him for her own goals; a rare issue she had now a days. But she was happy too, happy that she had a master like this; one that seem to try to be a gentlemanly as he could be despite their hormones acting up around the opposite sex

"I'm fine. I guess my need for sleep is greater than I thought." Genji asked with a half-smile, relived that Caster didn't seem to get upset or irritated by his staring "But to be honest Caster, I don't know why. I know that we should have let them…die. But I something else in me told me not to let them die. That's honestly all I can answer you right now, sorry Caster. But I just can't explain it."

"It…. it's fine Genji. Get some rest now." Caster stated with a kind tone and a small smile. Genji just nodded in agreement before he laid down under the covers of the large bed, then turned the lights off

"Good night Caster." Genji said, before he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Caster just sat there watching her masters slumbering from as she felt that nagging annoying pang of guilt just looking at him. She scowled a bit, not liking this sudden odd feeling of guilt that she knew she'd mastered to keep suppressed so many years ago. She went into her ethereal form, as her body moved out of the shelter before sitting on the entrance way looking up at the full moon above them

"What a war this is going to be, what an odd war indeed." Caster muttered as she had feeling this war wasn't going to be the normal war, but something much different. If that was good or bad, Caster honestly couldn't tell; she'd just have to wait and see

 **-With Olivia and Rider two hours earlier-**

"Okay so…. just to make sure again. I'm actually a magi or whatever. Were in this war that pits seven of us, with seven of you heroic spirits to a death battle. All for this wish granting grail that can grant one wish no matter what it is?" Olivia asked as she and Rider sat in her bedroom floor. Both crisscross as Rider had explained what she knew when it came to the basics of the Holy Grail War. Olivia was kind of happy that her parents already were most likely asleep on the couch from watching what she guessed a movie of their choice. She didn't want them to think she was going crazy or something, if they overheard her talking in her room by herself

"Yes Sombra. I know it's a bit to take in. But that's what we're now contracted into. I am sorry if you find this displeasing." Rider answered as she was fond of her master already, she was fond of kids more the adults. At least kids were a bit easier to read than adults were, then again her sisters back when she was living though kids in a way weren't the sweetest. Still it was nice to have master that was young and kind, a change of pace as one would say. Olivia herself just sighed, knowing what she'd gotten herself into was dangerous, but also couldn't help but shiver a bit in fear

"It's fine. I already said I'm your master and I don't go back on my word." Olivia answered with a determined look as she held her hand out to Rider "So just as my own sort of contract, I swear I'll be with you on this till the end. Deal?"

Rider though looked at the gesture as foreign to her, she wasn't used to this sort of contact with people. But she slowly took her masters hand, shaking it as it felt nice to do this with someone who wasn't going to back stab her. She also found her master interesting, she sense she was a magi, but one with some hidden potential. She wasn't a caster class so she couldn't sense more, but she could tell her master could be a powerful Magi given time. But as of now, she was just wanting to get to know her master better and get her ready for the war to come.

"Deal…" Rider responded back, awkwardly shaking Olivia's hand for a few seconds before letting go

"Good to hear. Now then…. mind helping me pack up for school tomorrow?" Olivia asked kindly as she pointed to her empty back pack

"Ah sure." Rider replied back as she looked around to figure out what even to put "Um…."

"Oh right. Sorry you don't know about school supplies. Wait did you even have school whenever you were alive?" Olivia asked getting up and looking through a bag next to the right of her bed "Actually that kind of brings up a few more questions I have. I mean I'm sure you have questions too. You know what, how about I ask a question and the you ask one after how's that sound?"

"I do have questions and sure. If that's what you'd like." Rider replied as Olivia gave her a quick smile before moving her backpack over to her "What is it you'd you like to know about me?"

"Well for one thing, who are you and when were you even from era wise I mean?" Olivia asked as she began to pack up her back pack

"That's two questions Sombra." Rider remarked, smirking a little

"I know, you can ask two question back alright?" Sombra suggested smirking herself "Look I understand you have those nick names because you don't want enemy masters and servants to know of your legend. Which in turn would show a fatal weakness. But you can trust me with your secret. I'm really good at keeping secrets and getting them too when I feel like it."

"Hm. My, my should I be scared?" Rider asked in a mock scared tone, getting a chuckle from Olivia for a moment

"Maybe. Maybe not." Olivia answered back smirking a bit more, before sighing "But seriously, you have nothing to worry about. I mean you don't have to tell me, but it would be nice to know the woman I'll be tagging with in this war ya know?"

"No I understand, but just don't judge to quickly. Okay?" Rider asked as she could tell that despite this girls seemingly more mischievous aura, she also had a one of kindness "For one I'm from an age called the age of gods. More to be exact during the times of the Greeks."

"Wow…okay that makes a lot more sense on why you have no idea what anything around is. Aside from that grail thing giving you basic knowledge of english and basic info on the war." Olivia stated as she was actually excited to learn more about Rider more then ever, as Rider being a real living person at one point; proved to her own child hood dreams that the supernatural was real **–"And those stupid girls back at my old home always mocked me for believing in this stuff. Ha to them I say, ha!"-**

"True." Rider answered back as she really was curious about everything in this new era, her masters room even brought her to a wonderment of wanting to know more "For who I am. My true name is Medusa."

It was about five seconds, before Olivia realized what had just been said. Enough time for Medusa to get a bit worried.

"Som-" Medusa was about to ask, wanting to know if her master was okay. But instead she suddenly was pushed to the ground, with Olivia on top of her, inspect her hair of all things. Rider couldn't help but get a little flustered from the sudden interaction "Um ah…"

"You're hair aren't snakes." Olivia stated calmly

"What?" Medusa asked back, as Olivia looked at her

"You're hair, in the legends I've read it said that Medusa was being with the torso, arms, skin and head of a woman. But with a tail of a snakes instead of legs, sharp claws, fangs, eyes you could never look into and snake hair. The eyes part I can see…but, are you sure I didn't mess up your head a bit when I summoned you?" Olivia asked as she was shocked to say the least, not of fear but utter joy that she if it was true had Medusa a legendary figure of mythological history as her very own protector

"Ah…yes, I guess that's what my legend is then. Again the grail is supposed to give us all the knowledge we need from the languages, advancements and all the legends of heroics sprits. But since it seems a fluke occurred, this is news to me." Medusa explained, blushing a bit when Olivia moved her left hand a bit "Um… I know you didn't mean to before but…would you please move your hand off my chest?"

"Huh?" Olivia muttered before she looked down to see her left hand only against Riders left breast. She quickly moved off of Rider "Oh crap sorry!" **–"I did it again…but she was so soft and…. it felt kind of nice. NO, no bad me. BAD. No dirty thoughts!"-**

"Its alright. I know you didn't mean to." Medusa answered, sitting back up as she collected herself once more "Anyways, I am Medusa. I'm sure my appearance and skilled when I was alive played in with the legend you had read about me. Now then, my turn. First off I'd like to know what year it is."

"Oh its 2076." Olivia answered as Medusa suddenly flinched a bit, before breathing in and out franticly for few seconds before stopping. Though this did freak out Olivia somewhat "Y-You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. It just took me a moment to fully take that all in." Medusa explained as internally she was freaking out beyond reasonably doubt, but she did not want to worry her master or make a scene. Still she was very surprised that humanity have survived this long. She took three deep breaths, which helped a bit calming her down "Okay….okay I'm better. Now ah…right. My second question, what is this school you're getting ready for anyways?"

"Oh right. School might be a foreign concept for you. Still I thought you had school back in your era or wait maybe you didn't. I'll have to read up again, I'm a bit rusty on my Greek history." Olivia answered as she went back to finishing packing her backpack "School is where us kids go to learn everything. Math, science, art and whatever else you can think of legally allow in society now a days to be taught. This will be my second year in high school, just moved from my old home as much as I hated to do so. Still… that's school."

"I see. Sombra, you do know I'll have to accompany you to school physically correct?" Medusa asked as Olivia had finished her packing her bags, sighing a little

"I was worried about that, not that I don't believe you'd cause an issue…but well… are you sure that's a good idea. You aren't exactly normal no offense." Oliva explained as Medusa smiled showing it was alright "Also can't you like do that who ghost thing, why do you want to come with me to school physically anyways?"

Medusa for the first time, shyly lookng away rubbing her hands and squirming a bit. To Olivia she had to admit, she found this rather cute for the legendary Medusa to be behaving like this. She kind of wished she was recording the cute scene before her. Though she wondered if Medusa really did have a reason for wanting to join her at school in her psychical form.

"I…I just want to." Medusa answered shyly as she blushed a bit at how childish she was acting now, but despite the fact that other masters at least would be at school possibly and possibly their servants if that was the case. She really, really wanted to see what a school was like and she still remembered what she felt from the Olivia when she was summoned, the deepest desire to make real friends. She decided to be the first of her real friends, she could tell she could get along with her master easily so far and it was better then just skulking all day. Beside if any other servants or masters did attack, then she'd be there to keep Olivia safe and sound

"Fine. But were gonna have to fix up that wardrobe of yours." Olivia remarked as Medusa looked over her outfit, seeing what she meant as she could tell from what her master wore and packed that her attire wasn't appropriate from this modern era

"Then I leave it to you Sombra, I entrust you're choice in clothing." Medusa kindly replied back

Olivia and Medusa smiled at each other, laughing a little as they were already getting use to each other so far. They could see that this was a start of a beautiful friendship. But just then the door opened showing Olivia's mother and father come in with what looked like ice cream

"Sweetie, would you like some ice cream." Lara asked happily first, but went wide eyes as Trevor came in behind her

"Yeah it's your….." Trevor added in with a big smile to help her daughter feel better, only to go wide eyed too as he and Lara saw Olivia in the room which was normal since it was her room. But then they saw the oddest dressed woman, with really long purple hair, wearing what they could tell was a somewhat skimpy outfit and who was oddly blind folded. They looked at the woman, then their daughter, then back at the woman before resting their gaze on their daughter

"Ah…." Olivia said awkwardly as she knew Medusa could not do her disappearing act, mainly not to freak her parents out "So…. this is my new friend and she's going to be staying with us for a bit…yeah."

Again it was silence, Olivia and Medusa were ready for whatever this war was going to throw at them. But the most dangerous obstacle right now, was how the hell the two were gonna convince Olivia's parents to let Medusa stay with them for however long this war was going to last.

 **-Monday: Angel Dawn Highschool- forty minutes before the start of school-**

"Oh this is gonna be a fun day!" Hana joyfully stated as she was walking along side Rin and Illya. All three of them in the usual brown and tan school uniforms. Hana and Rin wearing black long socks while Illya wore a pair of white shocks along with a tan cap. All of them speaking with one another as they were close to being the last ones at school, but that was mainly because of the company they had with them

"Hm, it does sound like it will be fun." Saber kindly remarked as she wore a white shirt and blue skirt, with black stocking and brown boots; she also wore a white sweater all thanks to Rin having some spare clothing. Though Hana had begged her to tag along with walking to school, she also told her that she could get a good lay out of the neighborhood afterword if the principle didn't let her or their other guest in the school. Honestly Saber would like to stay by Hana's side since even if Rin was a friend of hers. She was still an enemy master, which didn't help her feel anymore at ease since her pretend sister was with them too "Anyways… is it necessary to be with us too Archer?"

"Aw and here I though you were finally warming up to me Saber." Archer remarked teasingly as she wore just a pair of black pants, black pumps, a black head band and a sleeveless red shirt that she borrowed from Rin also, which fitted pretty perfectly around her body despite the fact it was made to fit a more well… not as developed teen girl "You're such a heart breaker Saber. Such a heart breaker."

Saber just grumbled a bit, having now idea how this fool woman could ever become a heroic spirit. She was irritating, childish and just…UGH. Saber could feel a small headache already coming on just by being near the woman.

"Hey, be nice big sister Archer. It's not nice to tease." Illya cutely scolded as Rin, Hana, Saber and Archer internally squealed at how cute the young girl was at times

"Hm… I apologize lady Illya." Archer responded back as kindly as she patted Illya's head gently, making sure not to ruffle her hair up or accidently tip off her little cute cap

"You are forgive. Now…piggy back ride?" Illya asked with a big smile

"If you wish so, then I shall." Archer answered as she scooped Illya over her shoulder as the young girl chuckled in joy. Then Archer looked to Rin, who smiled but kept an air of professionalism with her as she walked alongside the group. Archer already knew how to mess with her master a bit, she liked the reactions from the teen "My Rin, what's with the stick up you're you know what. Have to look good for the snooty school of snootiness hm?"

"No….just trying to be a model student." Rin answered as she gritted her teeth so she wouldn't give Archer the satisfaction of seeing her reaction, she already knew what kind of person her servant was and not even have had been around the woman for more than two freaking days

"Hm I see, so a model student. Well ladies. We truly are in the presence of royalty. We shall bow before her." Archer remarked snootily, while Illya chuckled like a snooty noble woman

"I pity you child." Saber stated as she could tell Rin was trying her best not to go insane from Archers what she guessed constant teasing

"Thanks. At least you and H-" Rin began to say, until she was cut off as she heard Hana laugh to like a snooty woman "Et tu, Hana?!"

"Heh, sorry couldn't help it." Hana amusingly answered as she giggled a bit before looking at Archer "Good one."

"Hm… yes good one. Better you could probably think of little girl." Archer replied with a very uncanny sweet tone, and sweet smile. But everyone aside from Illya could quickly sense some underlying aggression; mainly aimed towards Hana who swore she could feel it like a kick to the stomach. Hana herself just smiled back sweetly

"Maybe, but then again such childish things are beneath me." Hana answered back with a smirk as she and Archer look at each other, but an already growing uneasy tension between the two was starting to show. Thankfully, Illya saved the day in a way

"Were here!" Illya joyfully yelled out, as the group looked to see students still standing around the entrance of the school, while others walked in. Archer put Illya down, as the girls made their way to the schools entrance. Though as they did, they noticed the other students were staring at the, and whispering; though not that quietly

"Who are those two women with Hana, Rin and Illya?" One male student asked whispering to his friends, who shrugged not knowing themselves

"They're so pretty, especially the women with the mitch match eyes." A female student remarked in some awe as some of her friends all nodded in agreement

"Lucky girls..." Another male student remarked

"Ugh, they're not as pretty as me though." Yet another female student jealously said

"I wonder if they're like the other ones with the new students." A female student wondered as the group had made their way in, but had taken note of that last whisper. But before any of them could say much, they heard a very familiar women

"Oh you're here good!" Taiga yelled as she ran up to the group

"Hey aunt Taiga!" Hana happily said as Taiga looked up at her smiling

"Hello Hana, how are you feeling?" Taiga asked as she gave Hana a quick kiss on her forehead

"Good, good. Thanks again for staying at the house too last night." Hana replied back as she truly was grateful to have such a caring aunt like Taiga

"You're my adorable niece. Of course I would." Taiga sweetly answered as she was glad her niece was feeling better, then looked at the others still smiling "Rin, Illya, Saber, Archer nice to see you all too."

"You too auntie." Rin and Illya replied back as Taiga always cared for them also like family

"Good to see you as well." Saber stated next as she found the woman, though a child in some manners from what she's gathered a good woman too

"Yes same here. Still what this about it being good were here?" Archer asked with a smirk

"Huh…Oh right, right. The principle asked me to go looking for you two." Taiga answered as she pointed at Archer and Saber "Saber, Archer I'm told you two are to go the main lounge on this floor where ah…some of our other guests are at. I'll show you where it is."

"Taiga I can't, I'm suppose to-" Saber protested, but stopped when she felt the gentle hand of Hana on her right shoulder and looked back at her master "Hana?"

"Saber it's fine. Go to the lounge." Hana kindly suggested

"Hana I-" Saber tried to protest again, but was cut off yet again by Hana

"Saber please. I'll be fine and beside were in the same building if anything happens I promise I'll call for you." Hana explained more sternly, but still with kind look "Please Saber."

"Very well. Just don't think I'll always listen." Saber remarked as she knew arguing with Hana wasn't worth it right now

"Thanks Saber. During lunch we can meet okay." Hana suggested as Saber nodded in agreement

"Indeed we can, but please try and refrain from stabbing Rin in the back though will you child?" Archer mocking asked as Taiga was confused on the wording, Hana narrowed a glare at the woman and Saber was about to yell; only for Rin to beat her to it

"Archer enough. That wasn't funny so just leave her alone!" Rin sternly yelled, as she wasn't pleased with Archers sudden dislike for Hana, she just held a somewhat nervous Illya close as she knew her little sister didn't like yelling

"Fine. I…apologize Hana." Archer said as she was calm, but she had a narrowed glare at Hana still

"Apology accepted Archer. Mind you're words next time please." Hana asked calmly back as both women glared at each other before Hana began making her way to class

"Come on Illya, lets get you to your home room." Rin said as she took her little sisters hand and began following behind Hana. Taiga started to make her way to the lounge, as Archer followed behind. Only for Saber to grab her arm a little tightly. Archer stopped, but didn't seem to react violently from the action

"Getting handsy with me already Saber. How naughty or is it you've already grown bored of that master of yours hm?" Archer mocking asked

"Cease you're rambling Archer." Saber angrily answered back as she kept her tight grip on Archers arm "I would kindly only ask you once to not taunt Hana. She's done nothing wrong to you and this behavior of yours is unfitting for a heroic spirit."

"Spare me. You're not my mother and I don't take orders from you." Archer answered back irritably also as she looked back at her glaring "The only reason I've refrained from killing you and that master of yours is because of Rin. For some moronic reason she will not let me kill Hana, even if would be the easiest thing to do. I know if I tried on my own accord, she'd used a command seal on me. Still…don't push me Saber. Got it."

"I will only asks this once, are you a threat to my master." Saber demanded, but only for Archer to pull her arm away still glaring at Saber

"That's for you to find out. Right now no. But I maybe one day, so just remember that dear Saber." Archer stated aggressively as Saber was about to punch the woman from sheer irritation with her, only for Taiga to cut in

"Yoo hoo, are you two coming or what!" Taiga asked from the lounges entrance as Archer sighed looking back at Saber once more

"Well lets now be rude." Archer simply said as Saber slowly nodded before the two of them got over to Taiga

"Okay here you are, all I ask is for you to stay here and wait until lunch comes by before trying to find the girls." Taiga explained as Saber and Archer nodded "Good, now then I got to get to my home room. My students await. Have fun you two!"

"Sure…." Saber and Archer muttered awkwardly as Taiga made her way off. Both looking at each other once more sternly, as Archer sighed

"Look, for right now lets just make a pact to no get on each other nerves. I mean are supposed to be allies as much as I think that's a stupid idea on my master part." Archer stated

"Fine. But don't think this means I won't be keeping an eye on you." Saber sternly replied back as she motioned Archer to open the door

"Hm, me likely." Archer joked a bit as Saber held her tongue as Archer began to open the door

"I just wonder who else is-" Saber began to ask changing the subject, but as Archer opened the door. Four other people looked right at them, two men and two women. All of them servants from what Saber and Archer could sense

The first man had blue hair with a pony tail, pale and skin red eyes. He wore black jeans with a chain connected around the right pocket, black shoes and a semi bright yellow colored Hawaiian t-shirt with dark red flower design on it. He stared at the sudden appearance of Saber and Archer not showing any sort of positive or negative reaction.

The second man had long purple hair tied in a long ponytail, pale skin and blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes, with a jean jacket that had the sleeves rolled up. He simply smiled, not showing any sign of sudden hostility.

The first woman was pale skinned, with extremely long purple hair tied by a dark purple bow, with pale pink irises that had the pupil shaped slightly in a rectangle form. But she wore also a pair of black glasses. She also wore a warm black long sleeved turtle neck, with a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of grey slip-on's. She stared at Saber and Archer somewhat warily, but also didn't show any need of wanting to attack.

The second woman, she had semi dark purple hair, purple lipstick, pale skin, blue eyes and oddly enough elf shaped ears. She wore a black shirt with the right side tied a bit in a knot, wore a dark blue jean jacket, a tan long buttoned skirt and wore a pair of brown boots. She was the only one who seemed very wary, even uneasy a bit around Saber and Archer. Though she seemed like she must have felt this way with the other three servants already with her.

"Well… this is awkward." The first man stated

"Really, no kidding. I though two more servants wouldn't make this awkward enough." The second woman said sarcastically as the first man rolled his eyes in irritation. Then turned her gaze at Saber "Saber. Guess we've met again sooner than I had liked."

"Caster. Good to see you again too." Saber replied back sternly, even if she was still thankful for Caster helping her out the night before

"Oh so you two already know each other then. At least it make things not as awkward." The second man remarked in slight amusement

"Yeah true. Hm, I'm Archer and as you already know little shrimp here is Saber." Archer introduced herself sweetly patting Sabers head gently, while Saber herself glared at Archer tempted to actually bite the woman's hand; but decided against it. Archer seemed to ignore it as she looked at Caster "You're Caster obviously. How about the rest of you, I mean just because we're gonna kill watch other one way or another. Doesn't mean why can't at least be civil to an extent right?"

"Sweet and deadly. I'm liking you already." The first man replied back smirking "Assassin, pleasure to meet you two lovely roses."

"Such a charmer, makes me sick." The first woman stated calmly "Rider. That's all you need to know."

"Fair enough." Saber said as she looked the first man "Since you're not a raving lunatic right now. You're not Berserker."

"Yep, Lancer." Lancer stated proudly "The one that's gonna win this war and kick all you're ass in the process. Even Berserkers once that lug head's summoned!"

"Such boastful words already. My you must lacking in many other qualities then." Archer teased smirking smugly as Lancer smirked back, but irritably

"Oh want to go already little lady. Well don't mind if I oblige." Lancer said as he and Archer began to fight all of sudden, well it was more of the two grabbing each other hands as they tried to overpower one another

"Ugh, such a brutish mindsets." Caster said was Rider snorted, making Caster narrow her eyes a bit at her "Hm, something you'd like to say?"

"Now I'm sure that-" Assassin tried to say, playing as peacekeeper in this but was cut off by Caster

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Caster ordered angrily as Assassin actually flinched back a bit from the woman's shift in her mood. But Rider only snickered more "What's funny hm?"

"Oh nothing, just how brutish you seem to be yourself." Rider answered smirking for once "Then again the elf ears only add to that beastly attitude you try to hide."

"You want to take a jab at my ear huh miss creepy eyes?" Caster angrily asked back as Rider narrowed her own glare. Soon Caster and Rider though not fighting-fighting were pulling each other's hair and kicking each other; along with calling each other vulgar names

Saber herself just stood there, watching the so call heroic spirits argue, fight and bicker like children. The only one that didn't seem to be doing any of that was Assassin, who just sighed knowing he couldn't do anything to stop them. Saber was just glad Berserker wasn't here, heaven knows what damage the servant of madness could do if he got even into a small scuffle. But as the childish behavior went on, Saber decided that this had to end.

"ENOUGH!" Saber screamed in a very demanding tone, as it was strong and loud enough that the Archer, Lancer, Rider and Caster ceased their childish fights; turning their attention to a stern Saber. Meanwhile Assassin himself was impressed by how much authority came from such a beautiful and small woman. Saber herself seeing she had the floor kept continued "All of you are heroic spirits, individuals that have put their marks into history. Act like it."

"…" None of the other servants didn't say, even Archer as they awkwardly back away from one another either rubbing their arms or back of their heads in slight embarrassment. Assassin just chuckled a bit at how easily Saber got the rest to calm down. Saber herself seeing she had their attention still, decided to bring up another suggestion she had thought over very hard last night

"Look. We all can tell we're the servants summoned of the holy grail war. Even if the grail has only given us knowledge on language used in this era and the basics on the war itself. But despite that fact…. I suggest we all call a cease fire for the time." Saber explained, but didn't wait for any of the other servants to questioned it "Before any of you think of asking me why. Two simple reasons, one this war is already odd enough. Very odd, from the lack of knowledge any of us would have been usual given by the grail. But the second reason is the more important one. We have classes of servants that have never existed, classes that go by their own names. Rouges you could call them."

"Damnit, you got a point." Lancer replied back irritably "Me and Assassin here were summoned by our master at the same time. Apparently our masters are friends…still we fought off a master and his Servant called Cursed one."

"We're you able to take them out?" Caster asked

"No we weren't. They got away after throwing these weird metal balls that blinded us momentarily." Assassin explained "What about you?"

"She helped me against my fight against one called Javelinist. The woman said she was like the Lancer class, but much different." Saber answered

"Hm, sounds like my kind of woman." Lancer interjected as he wondered if he'd be able to fight this so called Javelinist sooner or later

"Right…. anyways. Apart from Javelinist and Cursed One. Rider did you fight any of these new servants?" Saber asked as Rider sighed

"We did, but only after her parents found me out." Rider explained as the other servants were about to say something on that, but Rider beat them to it "Before you say anything, nothing could be done. They didn't see me use any of the magic us heroic sprits can use, but I did do a good cover story."

All the servants looked at one another, then back at her all calm surprisingly.

"Go on." Saber stated as Rider nodded

"Alright well it started like this…." Rider began to say, as she explained the events of last night

 **-Last night: One minute after Medusa discovery-**

Silence…

That's all that was in this moment, pure utter agonizing silence. Not the sort of silence you'd experience when trying to fall asleep in your bedroom, not the sort of silence people exhibit when seeing a movie. Hell not even the sort of silence in class room. At least all those had no tension in them, no this silence was one that most people tried avoiding in their daily lives. The one with a person you may know, may not know, family or a loved one. The sort of silence that gives no indication of what's to come next. The sort that has so much tension and fear in it, you could cut it with a knife if ever possible. It was the silence of the unknown. One that Olivia and Medusa both experienced, being stared at by the shocked gazed of Olivia's parents. Medusa would have killed them, but she could tell that her master would not be happy about that one bit. She could use her ethereal form, but that would cause more problems for her master then she'd like to put on the girl. Dealing with a Holy Grail death match was too much already for a girl her masters age. So it was silence, that was until Olivia's mother broke the ice finally.

 _"E-Excuse me… Olivia. Could you….say that again?"_ Lara asked in utter confusion and worry for her daughter, very wary of the woman in her daughters room

 _"Eh…. I said she's going to be stay with us."_ Olivia answered slowly, cringing at what the next response would be and if it would be very loud yelling in Spanish. She hated that

 _"….. I'm calling the cops."_ Lara said as her husband was still in a shocked daze from this odd situation. She quickly began to make her way down stairs

 _"Crap. Mom no wait!"_ Olivia yelled as she quickly ran after her, though as Medusa followed or tried Trevor stood in her way arms crossed and glaring at her sternly. Having getting back to his senses quick enough

 _"Please get out of my way."_ Medusa asked as she didn't want to hurt the man, but that didn't mean she wouldn't

 _"Not until I get some answers on why you're with our daughter."_ Trevor answered as he and Medusa could hear Olivia trying to slow down her mother from calling the cops

 _"Look, I can see you're not trusting of me. I will explain it but I need you're daughters help to do it. Please…"_ Medusa explained as Trevor seemed to think it over, until he and Medusa heard running

 _"OLIVIA COME BACK WITH MY CELLPHONE RIGHT NOW!"_ Lara screamed as her footsteps could be heard running after Olivia

 _"Master!"_ Medusa yelled worried for her masters well being as she pushed through Trevor who was actually surprised at what she called his daughter. But he decided to give the woman a chance as his daughter seemed to be the one trying to convince them and followed behind. Meanwhile Olivia was having a terrifying time avoiding her mother

 _ **-"I am so glad we ordered new phones and said new phones are coming in tomorrow!"-**_ Olivia thought in some relief as that meant the only phones were hers and her parents cell phones. Hers was in her pocket still, her dads was charging and her mom only took the time to learn how to use the basic features of her own phone. But Olivia was also doing her best to avoid her mom getting a hold of her

 _"Olivia you better give my phone now young lady!"_ Lara screamed as she chased her daughter around the backyard of their home. Thankfully the moon was up, so it was easy to see one another. Though Medusa entered the backyard seconds later, followed by Trevor. But both stopped in their tracks seeing the sight of the Lara chase her Olivia around as kind of funny, Trevor even began to laugh along with Medusa seconds later. Then they laughed some more, making Lara and Olivia stop as Lara was completely baffled at what her husband found funny about the situation

 _"T-Trevor!"_ Lara yelled, blushing a bit as it reminded her of how she and her husband meet years ago. With her dancing to catchy song, thinking she was alone only for Trevor to see her and laugh. The rest was a long and slow build up to their marriage after that, but she always found it embarrassing/ endearing when her husband would laugh at something odd she did. Then she started to realizing the situation, seeing how she must have looked chasing her daughter around in circles. Then she started to laugh a bit. Olivia herself was confused beyond belief, but glad at least she thinks that they were good now; she hoped

 _"So…I guess w-"_ Olivia began to ask, but then felt Medusa push her to the ground as an arrow stabbed into the wood of the house. Lara yelped a bit, quickly hiding behind her husband who pulled out a pistol form a hidden pocket in his pants. Then aimed it precisely at the spot he saw the arrow shot from. He may been old now, but his skills were as sharp as ever

 _"Alright whoever you are, out right now or I will shoot."_ Trevor warned, finger on the trigger and pulled back barley; ready to kill whoever was to come out if needed

It seemed that whoever attacked didn't mind doing so, as a slightly taller man came out of the shadows of their backyard where the moon didn't hit. Though the man's appearance was anything but welcoming.

The man again was only slightly taller then everyone else. His face wasn't shown at all, but he wore leather made clothing, but it was all dyed black. He had some extra leather padding on his shoulders and knees. Grey wolf fur used as lining around the neck area, along with leather boots that had grey wolf fur inside his boots. Finally he wore a charred bull skull over his head, with blood painted on top of the skull. Though he also had over his back a quiver of arrows and a bow slung onto his back as well. The man just stood there, silent as the wind blew by him. Trevor and Lara didn't even notice Medusa take out her daggers as she stood in front of Olivia protectively.

 _"W-Who are you?"_ Lara asked as the man still kept uneasily quite

 _"Answer us. Now."_ Trevor demanded as the man still kept quiet much to his irritation _"Why are you here, why did you fire an arrow at my daughter!"_

The man then pulled out a bone made knife, much to the others growing uneasiness. Though the man was still calm as he slowly pointed his knife at Olivia who flinched a bit, before he slowly put his knife over his throat to make a clear message saying 'To kill her, I'm here to kill her.' Trevor didn't need any more answers as he began to fully pull back the trigger of the gun, but somehow much to his and Lara's shock the man quickly; way too quickly threw a bone made throwing knife. Which hit Trevor's hand, causing hit to drop the gun

 _"Trevor!"_ Lara screamed as she could see the throwing knife embedded into the flesh of her husband hand as it bleed

 _"DAD!"_ Olivia screamed too, horrified that her dad had been injured. But she suddenly felt a small gust of wind as she looked back to see Medusa already charging at the man

The fight was fast, very fast but not too fast that it seemed inhuman. Well at least yet, still Medusa slammed her daggers at the man who blocked both to her shock with his small bone made knife, before pushing her off. The man took no chance as he swung at her, intending on slitting her throat. But Medusa dodged it if barley, before going down and doing a leg swipe at the man. The man was tripped by the attacked, as Medusa then went for the kill as she was going to stab the attacker through the face. But the man somehow grabbed her attacking arm midway, using it as an anchor of sorts. As he began to land back down from the trip, he used her arm and pulled her close in as he somehow had enough strength to flip back right side up; before kneeing Medusa in the face flinging her back into Olivia who caught her but was pushed back from the force of the attack. The man got back up on his feet, but before he could attack his master suddenly contacted him.

 _"Enough for now, come back to me and we'll find a better way to kill the girl. You know Rider will be able to hold you off and the noise may bring unwanted attention. Wish I knew how to do a bound field."_ His master said calmly, the man just nodded slowly, doing a quick whistle. Then was about to make it through the house to escape out front, but had to quickly block another attack from Rider as she used both her daggers once more to keep him back, while he used his bone knife to keep her back

 _"Who…are…you?"_ Medusa asked angrily through her teeth as she was using all her might to kill the man, but he was surprisingly strong. Then man forced himself to move his blade as she was starting to get push back. The man then moved his face near Medusa's ear and spoke for the first time

 _"Broken."_ The servant Broken whispered, in a deep gruff tone. Then kneed Medusa hard against her stomach, before grabbing her by the right arm and throwing her to the side. Broken quickly ran into the house, but the others followed quickly despite the pain at least three of them were feeling

 _"HOLD IT!"_ Trevor screamed as he, Lara his wife, Olivia and Medusa made their way up to the front, only to see Broken getting on a horse. Though like him, the horse wasn't welcoming at all

The horse's coat was pure black, its eyes a black color with red pupils, its mane black too, but with the ends of the hairs a dark grey. It's tail was long and also the same as its' mane. Its body though… its body was covered in scars, some small and others big. The horse neighed before quickly sprinting off with Broken.

 _"No you don't!"_ Olivia screamed as she chased after Broken, followed by Medusa

 _"OLIVIA!"_ Trevor and Lara screamed, but Trevor grunted as his wound was bleed out still. It also was too late as their daughter had already made up her mind, already to far to catch up to quickly enough

Meanwhile as Olivia ran after the man who tried to kill her, but worst harmed her dad and scared her mom to near death. She decided to use her power to see if she could at least stop the horse, since they were getting further away every second. So she quickly used her hacking skill again, as the same lines on her skin appeared and then shot right at the horse that slowed down a bit having it's back legs hit if barely by an inch. Olivia smiled a bit, surprised she did it; but felt her body already straining from the use on such a bigger target. Her moment of slight improvement was cut short, as she saw Broken had readied another arrow and fired it at her, but as it was about to hit. Medusa appeared in front of her blocking the arrow mere seconds before contact. Though it seemed that Olivia's extension of her powers was taking a quicker effect as she began to sweat a bit, feeling exhausted while Broken stopped his horse looking back at the two. Medusa standing in front of Olivia as her shield.

 _"I'm impressed, but I think you should let me go Rider."_ Broken suggested as Medusa narrowed her eyes under her blindfold

 _"Why would I do that, you're an enemy servant who tried to murder my master right now!"_ Medusa angrily stated as Broken chuckled for once, it was quick but it was a chuckle

 _"True…very true. But you're master doesn't look well. How will you keep her safe in the state she looks to be in."_ Broken asked as Medusa looked back to see Sombra's exhausted state. Then she looked back at him, scowling a bit. Broken could tell that she was allowing him to go. He looked ahead but didn't go yet _"Don't fret, I'll come back on way or another. Besides, now we have unfinished business us two. So be ready for that Rider."_

" _I will, you better be ready yourself Broken."_ Medusa spat back as Broken slowly nodded before he signaled his horse to keep going. The sounds of hoof steps began to become fainter and fainter, before only the sounds of the night could be heard. Medusa sighed in relief, quickly looking back at her master was now on her knees breathing heavily and sweating _"Ma- Sombra are you okay?"_

 _"Y-Yeah…I just…. I think I overheated myself doing that stunt. C-Can you…"_ Olivia began to ask, almost falling flat on her face, but was caught by Medusa who lifted her in her arms bridal style

 _"I'll get you back to your house."_ Medusa kindly said as Olivia smiled

 _"Yeah that…but ah… I was going to ask….if you could….call me…..Olivia?"_ Olivia asked as Medusa was kind of surprised by that, Olivia could tell and smiled a bit wider and giggled a little too _"I…I only let my parents and…and ….my friends call me that."_

Medusa herself was again surprised at this request, she wasn't sure how Olivia could call her a friend only being summoned so recently, maybe it was because she saved her or something. But either way, it felt nice; very nice to be considered a friend to her master already. She wasn't going to question it, so she just smiled back at her young master.

 _"Of course…Olivia. Lets get you back home."_ Medusa kindly said as she began to make her way back home with her new friend

 **-Present time-**

"So after I got us back to the house, her mother was bandaging up her farther. I explained a cover story I thought up during the short walk back. Told them that I had six other siblings, we all were sent off here. The ones attack are our rivals, the markings on her hand were a contract I made with her after she found me as a way to repay her kindness and that was all really. They said I could stay in the house, a way to say thank you for keeping their daughter safe. Also because they knew I could keep her safe, but said they'd make a report to the police today. Anyways that's all." Medusa explained, though kept her name during the telling as Rider. Still she noticed everyone else was silent, taking in the information

 **-"Wow, who would have thought she'd think if an eerily similar cover story."-** Archer and Assassin though, as they were surprised how similar Medusa's story was to theirs

"This… this makes the situation just worse now." Saber stated finally, sighing as this war was already getting out of hand. The mere fact she was with five of the other seven servants in the same room not trying to kill each other added even more to the strangeness. Still either way, she'd keep Hana safe no matter the cost

"Agreed. Though are you sure it's a good idea to let those parents of your master make a report to this police whatever that is?" Caster asked a bit uneasy about this information, very uneasy actually but she wasn't going to show it to the other servants. Possible allies or not "Why is this happening, this shouldn't be happening?!"

"Calm down, we know that Caster." Assassin replied back, as he even was feeling uneasy at the possibility of other unknowns that could be out there of three already that had been found "Shouldn't there be an overseer or something for this war?"

"There is Assassin. My master knows him personally, but she hasn't gotten a word back from him yet." Archer answered, but smirked "Still seeing my little master get all flustered and grumbly about the whole ordeal is cute. Like a little ball of anger and pouts."

"You are a strange woman Archer, real strange." Lancer said as he did find the Archer odd, mannerisms and such

"This coming from the guy with a pony tail, news flash. Pony tails like yours so went out like years ago." Archer teased with a fake bleh sound, much to Lancer irritation once more

"You dissing the pony tail?" Lancer asked, using one of the words he heard his master said when he explained a few things to him inside his room. It was an interesting word and he liked the feeling when he said it

"Who's doing what now with his pony tail?" Medusa asked confused

"Dissing his pony tail Rider, try to keep up." Caster answered with an insult/answer

"Dissing who?" Assassin asked suddenly

"Me." Lancer replied back

"Me, me or you me?" Assassin asked once more a bit confused

"What are you… no I mean me." Lancer stated as he pointed his thumb to himself to get the message across

"You dissing you?" Caster asked this time as she found the terminology odd

"Me!" Lancer yelled irritated now

"Who?" Medusa, Caster and Assassin all at one

"ENOUGH!" Saber suddenly screamed as everyone looked at her, seeing her face was a bit red from the yelling and seemed confused herself. Saber took notice, blushing a bit now as she shyly cleared her throat "Excuse me."

"Oh my god, oh my god you all actually got her to lost her temper!" Archer joyfully said like a giddy school girl, though the mischievous smirk kind of ruined that image "You all are already my besties, even you Saber stuck up and all."

"Why are you like this?" Saber asked as she just needed to ask, she seriously wanted some sort of comforting answer on how Archer ended up this odd killer woman child

"Well… I don't tell on the first date short stuff. Work on it some more and you'll get to second base with me sooner or later." Archer answered smirking, as she gently poked Sabers nose and winked

"I…I….you….UGH!" Saber groaned irritably, before she took a few deep breaths, getting her composure back. But before any of them could say anymore, suddenly the sounds of arguing, screaming and fighting or at least attempts to fight could be heard getting closer to their room. Then suddenly the door opened showing Saber's master Hana, Archer master Rin, Lancers master Lucio, Assassin Master Brigette, Casters master Genji and Riders master Olivia/Sombra

The ones fighting were Hana and Olivia, both trying to claw at each other and laying down kicks on one another when they could. Rin and Lucio were holding Hana back, while Genji held Olivia back. Brigette herself was just doing her best to keep the Hana and Olivia from hurting each other too much. The servant all just watched the oddness going on, not even seeing it as a need to step in since it looked like just a teen quarrel. Well all expect for Saber who didn't think her master would be picking fights at school and on her first day to be at that. So she again decided to step in, kind of already setting herself into the doomed groups fate as their mother hen….heaven have mercy on all under the watchful eyes of this scary ass mother hen.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" Saber screamed as she stood up, arms crossed with a stern glare. Both Hana and Olivia stopped their fight as they along with the other master looked to see the mother hen taking control. Though her anger was more towards Hana

"Oh…hey Sa-" Hana began to say, but was shushed by Saber

"Silence." Saber ordered as Hana did, kind of nervous now. Heck Rin and Lucio let go of Hana without even being told too, then backed up sensing the possibility of more yelling from the scary small woman. Genji did the same with Olivia as they and Brigette moved to the left not wanting to be in the cross fire of this sudden change of mood. Saber meanwhile did not look happy with Hana "Now Hana be it for me to scold you. BUT… you are acting like a child right now. Having fights in this institution of learning. You're mother placed the importance of the first day of school when we had breakfast today. She would not be happy with your behavior, you're sixteen so act like it understand. This is a place from learning, not fighting!"

"I…I…" Hana tried to say, but got teary eyed as she then clung unto Saber "I'm sorry Saber, forgive me!"

"Hana please, stop crying like a baby." Saber asked as her master really was crying like a scolded child, but at least she wasn't fighting anymore

"Wow… what a cry baby." Olivia remarked, only to feel a shiver down her spin as Saber looked at her unamused

"Do you have something to say young lady?" Saber asked sternly

"Oh ah…no ma'am really!" Olivia replied back quickly, sheepishly smiling and looking to Medusa for help. But Medusa just looked away shyly **–"Come on really Medusa, you got to leave me hanging like that girl!"-**

"Good." Saber said as she gently patted Hana's back "There, there Hana. Just don't do it again, I'm not mad."

"Oh that's good." Hana happily said, doing a quick 180 in her mood as she hugged Saber "I was worried I had one of my new buddies mad at me."

"Same Hana as always." Rin muttered as she found the scene cute, then noticed Archer staring at Hana with a slight glare **–"What is up with Archer, seriously?"-**

"Um excuse me miss?" Lucio asked politely as Hana still was hugging Saber

"Hm yes?" Saber asked with a small smile as she could already tell Lucio was a kind hearted young man

"You called yourself Saber, are you ah…" Lucio asked, but didn't know how to put it without possibly putting the woman on edge

"Yes she is master. She's the Saber class servant." Lancer answered as Lucio slowly nodded letting the info sink in

"So….what now?" Genji asked "I have a feeling something else must be going on out of this wars control right. Me and the rest here were talking about before well Hana and Olivia began fighting."

"Yes master. Yes it is." Caster explained

"If that's the case, what do we do. Who do we get more answers from?" Bridgette asked this time as she was just as confused as everyone else

"That my master is where Archers master comes in." Assassin replied back to his maser, before looking at Rin "That's what Archer said at least."

"She did…did she?" Rin asked as she glared a bit at Archer who smiled at her smugly. She internally sighed "Yeah…Yeah I do."

"Well what is it Rin?" Hana asked as she stopped crying and had released Saber from her grip . Rin looked to her best friend, before sighing once more

"We have to later tonight meet up and…ugh. Visit a fake priest." Rin answered much to the sound of her utter lack to want to do so. The other just looked at Rin, aside from Archer who already knew what was needed to get more official info on this odd war of theirs

"… What?" All the master and servants aside from Archer again asked, as all of them wondered now who this fake priest was, what was going to happen next and what else would be getting odder in this increasingly weird war….

* * *

 **Alright, so now that we're at the end of chapter four, first off hoped you all liked it enough, two I apologize if it looked like it was rushed. It wasn't but again I apologize if it feels like that. Three, I ain't gonna say still how many of these anomaly Servants are out there, but it won't be too many; but it also won't be too little as well.**

 **Anyways you can all see, this is gonna be a different sort of Grail War then most, how I won't say yet other then the obvious stuff already shown in the story. Also got a new anomaly Servant in the game now, who is he who is his master. Find out on the next FATEWATCH!... I'm sorry I have always wanted to do that. So worth it. But on a serious note, if you have adivce/ comments bad or good. What you like so far or don't like, P.M me or message me if you feel like it. I wish you all the best and happiest days ahead. I'll be back with more hopefully sooner then later and I'll see you all on the next chapter. Have a good one! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again, first off yeah it's been a while. Sorry about that, was working on my other fic's. Anyways with that out of the way, I hope you like this new chapter and I apologize if there are grammar errors. I did my best to fix as many. Still enjoy! : )**

 **P.S: If you got any questions, feel free to ask and send me a PM.**

 **Now forward and onward to reading!**

 **I do NOT in any way own Overwatch or the Fate/Stay series. Overwatch belongs to Blizzard and the Fate/Stay series belongs to Type-Moon**

* * *

Fate/Stay: The Watch

Ch.5: An awkward first day at school, an irritating priest and the mission ahead…

"So…." Hana muttered as she and Saber sat next to one another now, the other master along with their servants doing them same. Having it been but a minuet since they meet up. Hana already knew they'd have to make their way back to their classes, though the principle had asked them a favor

Hana remembered the principle had come by to talk to her, Genji, Lucio, Brigette, Olivia and Rin. Since oddly enough, Genji, Brigette, Lucio and Olivia had been all transferred to their home room that she along with Rin were in. The principle had introduce them, though Hana thinks it's because of their… extras. Not that she blamed the woman. Mainly because seeing two of her star students along with four new transfers coming in with six strangers that had weird nicknames. That usually would bring up some red flags. So Hana understood why the principle asked them to go down to the teachers break room to picked up their guests so their teacher could keep an eye on them just in case something happened. Oh and her aunt Taiga was their home room teacher to bat. Not that anyone in the school from the students to the teachers, aside from the principle. Nepotism would always be an issue, even if for Hana it was opposite since her aunt Taiga was harder on her with her studies. Granted out of love, but Hana wished her aunt could be a bit easier on her at times when at school.

Aside from that, back to being asked to go down and bring their servants to their home room to be watched on. Hana remembered she and Rin along with the four new transfers, we're getting along pretty well to get to know one another. Since all of them realized they were in the same odd predicament. Then Hana remembered something that Olivia or Sombra _(A name Hana thought was stupid)_ said about her on something. Next thing Hana remembers, she and Olivia were trying to claw at each other being dragged into the room. Before the events that transpires not even three minutes ago occurred.

"So…"Rin replied back, as she didn't know what the hell to say. Mainly because at the moment, the fact she was in a room with six other masters granted one being her best friend were not killing one another. Along with another fact that none of the servants seem to be even trying to do the same, had finally begun to sink in her mind. Then she heard Archer sigh a bit, seeming annoyed

"Okay look, I know for a fact this is odd. Real odd, yes we should all be trying to kill one another now. That's true, but let's not forget this Grail War already is off the rails." Archer bluntly stated, keeping on as to not give anyone a chance to replied back to her obvious statement "Like that fact we servants have been given very little to no information and more important the fact of the new servant classes. Speaking of which before you kids take us back to your home room, let's go over what we know on them… Caster, Rider why are you staring at me like that?"

It was true, for some reason both Caster and Rider now were staring at Archer like she'd grown a pair of wings or a tail or something.

"Well… kind of odd to see you serious. Just being near you, I sense a high level of immaturity." Caster stated bluntly still a bit wide eyed, as Rin, Brigette and Genji snickered just a bit at the statement; grating on Archer's nerves just a little as she at least was able to give Rin a quick hard flick to the back of her head

"OW ARCHER!" Rin screamed, rubbing the back of her head. Surprised at how painful it was, though maybe that was because the woman-child she'd summoned was a servant and not just some familiar

"Anyways….. elf eared cunt." Archer stated loudly, smirking as she whispered the last part even though all the other servants heard it. Most keeping quiet, not wanting to get in the middle of the sudden small tension between the women as Caster narrowed her eyes a little at the insult "First the servant little baby Hana and cutie Saber here fought."

"Javelinist right?" Hana asked as she didn't care for the condescending tone Archer had just there and was keeping in a few choice words to call the woman child back. She was glad as she averted her gaze Saber, who was showing from the slight scowl on her face; that she didn't like her little nickname either "Saber would you kindly explain what you know about Javelinist. I would but…"

"I understand Hana." Saber exclaimed, smiling as she knew Hana had been out during most of her fight with their rouge Servant. She cleared her throat to address everyone else "Now then during my battle with Javelinist I learn a few things on her. One as I already stated, this woman is a servant similar to the Lancer class. But act more like a mixture between Lancer and Saber's such as I."

"That's unnerving." Olivia said out of the blue as everyone else looked at her "What, Rider here explained to me about the classes and stuff on the war. Well as much as she knew."

"It wasn't much honestly." Medusa shyly muttered as everyone looked at her, before averting their gazes back at Saber and Hana

"If you what Saber say's is true. Then this Javelinist will be troublesome." Caster quipped with a worried tone, as both classes had an affinitive resistance to magic. Not completely, but if what Saber said was even in the realm of truth, just this one servant could be a very troublesome

"Why's that Miss Caster?" Brigette asked now, confused as to be honest since Assassin hadn't said much on this whole grail war stuff. Then again she hadn't really asked either and last night was more of the two just getting to know one another as people rather than master and servant

"Hm what a polite young lady." Caster replied with a small smile, glad that someone asked "But to answer that within the class types. Only Saber, Archer and Lancer come with an affinity for magic resistance. That being said, if what Saber explained is true about what two classes this Javelinist is like. Hopefully not an actual mix of the two… I hope. But if so, this woman will be a hard enemy to face."

"Agreed." Rider stated, looking back at Saber "Anything else that could help us?"

"Other than she was able to almost overpower me, that she's a master at close quarters combat. No, though she almost used her Noble Phantasma." Saber explained, but saw Genji hold his hand up which amused her a bit "Yes, young man?"

"What's a noble Phantasm?" Genji asked confused by that

"It's physical embodiment of that hero's legend." Rin answered suddenly, as everyone else began to listen even Hana who hadn't been told about that little note yet "For example if your we're fighting a hero that had an axe from their tale, that would be their Noble Phantasm."

"But it can extend a bit more than that little lady." Lancer remarked as everyone looked at him now "Look I ain't much on this whole magic crap. But I do know that some have one or more phantasma's that can vary depending on the legend and the hero. But hell that's all I really cared to learn about."

"So okay this woman is basically a badass who's Noble Phantasma is also badass?" Oliva asked curiously, as Hana rolled her eyes which Olivia caught as she scowled a little

"I wouldn't say it like that young lady." Saber replied back as she had a feeling her master and Riders may take a bit to get along with each other. Which taking a quick glance at Rider, she seemed to have come to the same conclusion "I didn't actually see her deploy her Noble Phantasma fully. Other than her eyes began to become a demonic orange and that she said it would take me out just like that. I can't agree or disagree with her boast, but if Caster hadn't come into help. I don't know what would have happened."

"Wait what?" Hana suddenly asked confused, as Saber internally scolded herself not realizing what she had just let out. She wasn't going to tell Hana that, but this odd peaceful moment so early in the war not even two day less had made her a bit sloppy "Saber what are talking about, didn't Rin and Archer help us?"

"No…actually Caster came in to help at the last second. Archer and Rin came in later." Saber explained as Hana seemed a bit upset that she was just hearing this now "Hana I know I should have told you. But after what happened between you and her. I didn't want to stress you out. Please understand."

"….." Hana didn't say as she stared at Saber, pouting a bit before sighing and smiling a little seconds later "I…understand, just promise to not keep anything from me again. Please?"

"I swear I will." Saber responded back kindly, as Hana turned her attention to Genji and Caster with a big smile

"Thank you Genji and you too Caster. I know from what's been explain to me by Rin. We're supposed to be enemies, but I'm glad you decided to help Saber and me out. Friends?" Hana gratefully stated standing up as he held her hand out, Genji got up much to Casters sudden wariness of the young woman. But then saw Genji and Hana simply shake hands smiling ,letting go before sitting back down

"No problem. I'm glad to have helped." Genji remarked, as Caster was starting to get a bit worried of her masters carefree attitude with others; that wasn't a healthy outlook in her opinion especially in the grail war

"So back to the enemy servants?" Lancer suggested

"Right, well since you brought it up. Would you explain which one's you fought then?" Hana asked kindly as Lancer smiled a bit

"Since the lass asked me nicely sure. Assassin, mind helping me out here?" Lancer asked

"Sure, but you're doing most of the talking." Assassin answered back shrugging

"Long haired jackass." Lancer muttered, before turning his attention back to everyone else "Anyways, me and Assassin here we're summoned by our masters near the end of the battle. From what our masters said, he was a middle aged man who used a gun and a knife. He also was an Englishmen."

"Really?" Saber suddenly asked, curious and yet a bit shammed by that

"Saber?" Hana asked back, confused om the reaction

"Um…never mind. Lancer please go on." Saber quickly responded back as Hana huffed a bit, but let it be as she had a feeling this was a small clue more on Saber's origins of her legend

"Right… but like I said he was an Englishmen. Went by the name…ah… you know I forgot." Lancer said as he really had forgotten somehow

"My, my Lancer what a simple mind you have to forget the name of your enemy." Assassin remarked smirking as he patted Lancers shoulder, much to man's irritation

"Shut up." Lancer sternly muttered as he gave a quick glare to Assassin, who ignored it

"His name was Cursed One, he was strong that much I can say and I hate to stated my thoughts on his skill from what I just sense. But if he is or could be at least a mixture of servant classes. I'd say best he'd be a mix of Caster and Berserker." Assassin answered for his simple minded ally

"That's a cheery thought…" Medusa stated with a sigh "Real cheery."

"Aren't Berserkers one's with mad enhancements or something?" Oliva asked, trying to remember what Medusa had explained to her last night

"Mad enhancements?" Hana, Genji, Brigette and Lucio asked confused by that terminology

"What she say's is correct, for what it is. It's given to those servants who maybe weaker than others. But it does come with a side effect." Caster explained for the teens, but shivered a bit at the thought of a Berserker; that also had the magic prowess of a Caster

"Those set back's being the loss of any sanity and a constant need for killing. Along with killing their masters if they aren't strong enough, though sometimes on purpose or even by accident. That's the only normal class that hasn't been summoned yet thankfully. Hope it stays that way, even for a bit longer." Archer helped explain, though for once in Rin's eyes; her servant seemed worried about that possibility with this Cursed One servant. Not that she didn't feel the same, this war was already becoming way too much of a headache

"Speaking of which, Rider about yours. Can you explain him once more" Saber asked once again as Medusa sighed yet again, still a bit shaken up by the man she fought. Medusa didn't know why, maybe it was because his name was grim enough as it was and the way his presence had affected her probably added to it. Still, Medusa hoped she wouldn't have to face that man again anytime soon

"As I said. He called himself simply Broken." Medusa explained, as the masters looked at one another then back at her "Yeah I know the name really doesn't help. Anyways, he seemed odd. He wore a cow skull over his head and used some odd stone weapons along with a bow. Also he wore all black."

"Anything else Miss Rider?" Hana asked curiously, which got a slight smile of amusement being called miss

"Well he's a skilled fighter, hid in the shadows before trying to kill my master and he rode a horse. Which like him, looked broken, abused, made for war." Medusa explained once more "If that little guess of these rouges being mixed classes is correct, Broken is a mix of Rider and Assassin."

"Geez, this is a pain!" Rin suddenly screamed, before sighing "Why couldn't this be just a normal grail war. But NO…oh no it just couldn't be…."

It got quiet for another few good moments, no one able to say much. But the slowly growing worry of battle, ambushes and utter chaos in the near future was starting to creep up on the masters each. They all could tell it was not going to be easy one bit, thankfully Lucio seemed to take the initiative to ease his fellow masters worries

"Anyways… I think I would be a good idea to introduce ourselves and our servants." Lucio suggested kindly

"Why that's?" Rin asked, curious if Lucio had any hidden motives for this

"Just a formality is all. My mom always say's a stranger one day is a friend another day ya know?" Lucio explained smiling as Rin could quickly tell, this boy was a simple one and like Genji a bit too carefree

"Alright then." Rin responded back as she stood up, using the manners she had learned throughout the years "Greetings everyone, I'm am Rin Tohsaka current heir the Tohsaka line who were one of the three families to help with the creation of the Holy Grail War. This is my servant Archer, even if I wanted to tell you her name…. I can't. She doesn't remember."

"Because of your shoddy summoning master. So don't get all pouty again like the first time. Though it was cute, like a puppy really." Archer remarked smirking as she gently patted Rin's head "Isn't that right puppy, such a pouting puppy oh yes you were!"

"Funny….very…funny." Rin muttered through her teeth. Sitting back down to try and keep as calm as possible so she didn't get tempted to use a command seal… again. Particularly to make her servant stay silent for the rest of the war, but she knew that would be a waste of a seal **–"I will not use a command seal, I will not…EVEN IF FREAKING WANT TO…ugh. Why did I have to get stuck with the smart ass servant?"-**

"Ahem." Brigette coughed to get everyone's attention now as she stood up smiling "Hello I'm Brigette Lindholm, this is my servant Assassin and I also do not know of his name yet. But we hope we can be all friends."

"Kind words master." Assassin quipped as he was glad to have a kindhearted girl as his master as Brigette sat back down, while Lucio stood up next

"What's up people, you can call me Lucio Correia dos Santos. This is Lancer my servant and one cool guy already!" Lucio proudly stated, with a friendly smile and thumbs up as Lancer smirked doing a quick wave before Lucio sat back down

"He's a… energetic one." All the females, aside from Bridgette muttered as they found his personality endearing but also energetic like a child who had way too much sugar; but still it was endearing no doubt. Genji meanwhile stood up once more, clearing his throat

"Greetings I am Genji Shimada." Genji stated politely with a quick bow to the group

"Shimada…where hm." Hana muttered as the last name sounded oddly familiar, she remember the name when she was little; after being adopted by her mom for a good year then. But to be honest, she couldn't remember well enough

"This woman here is Caster." Genji politely stated once more as he motioned to Caster who stood up, as it was the polite thing to do after all

"Greetings I hope we can… get along for whatever this odd war throws at us." Caster answered, hesitant on saying that last part. Mainly because aside from the more polite masters which she was still warry of. There were only maybe two servants she could easily get along with, the others well she'd just have to wait and see. Once she sat back down alongside Genji, Sombra took the lead now

"Hola, what's up people. My name is Olivia Colomar, but only my friends call me that. Well very close friends and my folks…and Rider now. But the rest of you can just call me Sombra." Olivia stated smirking, as she ushered Medusa onto her feet "This is Rider, ain't she a cutie pie. Say hi Rider!"

"Um hello…. I'm Rider." Medusa replied back sheepishly smiling back, with a shy wave "Nice to ah… meet you."

"See such a sweetheart!" Olivia stated as she wanted to just give Medusa the best introduction. She and Medusa then sat back down, as Olivia looked over to Hana smirking in a teasing way "Well miss prim and perfect, you're up."

"Thanks." Hana replied back slightly irritated by that nickname, before standing up along with Saber. She smiled kindly "Hello friends and new friends. I'm Hana Ziegler just your everyday teen girl. This awesome woman here is-"

"Saber well met." Saber said politely with a quick bow, then smiled "I do apologize if Hana can act childish at times and will in the future of this odd alliance between us all. But she has her heart in the right place."

This got a few chuckles out of the servants and masters alike, while Hana blushed a bit from the embarrassing statement.

"S-Saber why'd you have to go say that?" Hana asked, as it was cute from how easily embarrassed she became just from the simple teasing as both she and Saber sat back down. Hana quickly did what she could to calm herself, once so she decided to take the lead again "Anyways… now that we all know each other and this alliance has been situated. We should all exchange numbers, then after that…we should get back to our home room."

"With our servants." Rin reminded the group, sighing as she was hoping Archer would at least behave in class

"Yes with our servants." Hana answered back as she and the other masters knew this would be a… odd first day of school

 **-Back in the home room-**

"So everyone ready for the next lesson!" Taiga joyfully asked, as they were done with the first lesson of the day which was math. Next, was history. But as she was done reloading up the history lesson for the day, she looked back seeing well… all the students just staring at Hana, Rin, the new students and their guests. Each of their guests sitting next to the students they came with. Saber sitting next to a sheepish Hana. Being the great aunt she was, she was going to make sure she'd be able to get her niece out of this situation quick "Alright, alright I know these people are interesting to look at. But we still have class, you can talk them at lunch understood?"

"Yes Miss Taiga!" The other students replied back, though Hana and the others only sighed

"The teacher just made it worse for us…" Olivia muttered as the others slowly nodded in silent agreement

- **"Good try auntie…. Good try…"-** Hana thought, as she knew her aunt's heart was in the right place

So as the lesson went on, which was just about the start of early man. Why they were learning this again. Taiga only said because this was a newer version of it. With more evidence found on the origins of humankind. Hana though noticed during the lesson that most of the servants were a bit… put off by the science of evolution and such. Then realized, that again none of them knew of this stuff being from era's that had magic and mystical elements that existed. Which until two days ago, she just believed was just stories. But now, Hana was wondering what was actual fact and what wasn't. Though the lesson went on and on, as Hana heard throughout small quiet dismissive huffs from some of the students oddly. The servants meanwhile were really starting to become even more confused about the era of early man, along with their rise to early civilization; before the bell rang. Taiga shutting off the holo board before looking back at the class.

"Alright kiddies, lunch time. Have fun and make sure not to make too much of a mess in the classroom!" Taiga joyfully cheered before running out, with that Hana and the others were…swarmed

"Who are you?" A female student asked first to the whole of the seven servants

"Is that you're real hair colors?" Another female student asked Medusa and Caster particularly

"You got a girlfriend mister?" Yet another female student asked Assassin and Lancer, who just looked at one another from the awkwardness of the question from someone who could be their daughter if they had ever had one

"You have a boyfriend short stuff?" A Male student asked Saber who was a bit surprised at the sudden question

Much to the groups discomfort, the questions kept on and on. More odd questions, some general questions and some improper. Hana could only let out her frustration with her aunt, one way.

"TIAGA!" Hana screamed almost saying aunt along with it, as she was so irked with her aunt, placing them in this predicament

Still, so many questions...

 **-5 minutes later-**

"Oh thank god!" Lucio shouted as he and the other master all sat at one table with some food. They had been able to book it quick from the horde of questions. Running to the cafeteria while those students who had the questions got in trouble with one of the teachers after bumping _(crashing)_ into him; giving the young masters the time to break way. Simply to say, they got lucky

"I never thought we would be hounded at school." Rin muttered as Brigette sitting to her left patted the top of her head

"Preach." Bridgette simply stated as both she and Rin sighed in relief and irritation

"Man you kids really need to work out more if running a few feet got you this tired." Lancer remarked as he had an apple and bite into it before his face scrunched up a little "Huh, even the fruit taste off. The hell did your era do to the fruit?"

"They use chemicals to keep it fresh and colorful." Olivia explained as the servants, aside from Archer looked at one another; put off by that tidbit of information

"Is that healthy. Like at all?" Medea asked eyeing the apple and wondering if it was secretly poisonous

"Depending on who makes it and if they decide to use the chemicals or go all natural." Genji answers kindly "Sorry if she ask's a lot of questions for the long run. She's a curious one. I mean just earlier she got scared by a fire truck."

"A fire truck?" Assassin, Lancer and Medusa asked confused on the word

"It's like a carriage, but moves by itself with no assistance of animals." Archer explained as she was eating a cupcake that had been handed out at the lunch line. Rin gave her servant a look for a moment, confused on how she knew that; but then jotted it down that it was most likely from the TV programs she was watching when they got home

" Oh you mean a K-a-er?" Saber asked as she only had experienced a car when Hana... well it was only a while ago and a very stressful moment at that so she didn't actually remember much of the trip in the so called k-a-er "But wait one is on fire?"

"For what reason?" Medusa asked confused

"Maybe it's to scare oni away?" Assassin suggested

"Could be, still why is it on fire?" Lancer asked this time

"It's not." Rin answered simply, but the servants seemed to be asking Caster what she knew, who explained it best she could... though she was loud and this got some looks form people

"I-It was red too, but worst of all. That roar, that roar was just..." Caster explained "It went like-"

But just then, a Fire truck happened to come by fast and with its sirens ringing. The other servants kind of recoiled _(Assassin and Caster)_ or ran up to the window _(Saber, lancer, Archer because she was bored and Medusa)_ to see it. Caster well she was the latter and had the most... sudden reaction

"Master keep the scary monster away!" Caster yelled so loudly that pretty much everyone heard it, looking at him now particularly. But before anything happened, suddenly the soda machine went on the fritz, then some more of the electronics began to go haywire; before it caused everyone around the group to run out scared. Once it was cleared, the only ones left were the master and servants

"What was that?" Rin asked wide eyed herself as she was baffled, then she saw Olivia start to chuckle

"Ah I see now, my master was the one that did it." Rider stated with a slight sigh

"Haha, that was good!" Olivia remarked, as the others kind of laughed too; aside from Rin who seemed furious

"Oh boy." Archer muttered before slowly counting down with her fingers "Three... two... one and..."

"W-What are you doing?!" Rin suddenly yelled ceasing the laughter as most of the masters, aside from Hana flinched; especially Olivia since Rin's anger was pointed right at her

"Hey chill pig tails, what's up with you?" Olivia asked back confused and a bit surprised at Rin's quick temper

"I'm trying to ask what you think you're doing showing magic out in the public?!" Rin asked angry, but then she realized something… what if she was the only actual magus right now "Wait… Hana I know you only just learned about magus. But, who else here is new to the whole magic thing?"

Every other master raised their hands up, before setting them back down. Rin meanwhile… just laid on the ground suddenly, on her side like she had been defeated as the look on her face seemed to be one of contemplation all of a sudden.

"Rin what are you doing?" Hana asked, a bit concerned at how much more of her best friend's sanity was going to hold up

"Just… just coming to terms that this is my life now." Rin answered as Archer sighed, lifting her up as she helped her master back on her feet, seating her down as she was still coming to terms with her new lot in life

"Does she do this a lot Hana?" Lancer asked curiously

"Eh… not really. But aside that, you all are new to magic yourselves then?" Hana asked this time, as they all nodded back; then sighed having a good idea why Rin acting the way she was at the moment; since she'd learn a bit from what Rin told her on magus in general and her own background "I see… if that's the case, then what can you the rest of you do. I mean Olivia what did you do anyways just now, that was like super cool; but odd too?"

"Sombra…" Olivia muttered, not like being called her real name by a girl she barely knew, but let it be "Anyways, I can like hack into electronics. Watch and learn."

Olivia then activated her circuits again, as the familiar purple tech lines began to cover her hand. She then pointed at a light bulb above them, as her magic began to enrapture it before it flickered and shorted out as the tech lines disappeared. Olivia taking in a few deep breaths as everyone looked at her, though the servants more and Rin especially.

"W-What was that, that was not a normal spell!" Rin asked in shock, as now she knew two people who had an odd set of magic, she then looked at the others quickly who flinched at how surprised she looked "SHOW ME YOUR MAGIC NOW!"

"A-Ah um…ah?" Lucio panicked a bit as he sudden felt his circuits for the second time in his life accidently start up, before he looked at his hand glowing like before; then a green sound wave shot out as he pulled back fall on his back. While the sound wave hit shorted out light bulb which broken into a few dozen pieces that hit him somewhat cutting his arm up a bit from the fallen shards "T-Ta da?"

"So that's what you can do… Lancer your master has quiet the interesting magic. Same with you Rider." Caster remarked as even she in her mortal life never had spells like these kids did

"Yeah have to agree on that. Kid you got some gifts I'll say that." Lancer remarked with a smirk as he helped Lucio's back up, though noticed his arms were a bit cut up; but before he could say more Brigette quickly began to look over the cuts

"Lucio your hurt!" Brigette stated concernly

"Eh it's fine honest. My fault anyways." Lucio replied back kindly, with a sheepish grin; though Lancer and Assassin could tell Lucio was just lying so he wouldn't work up Brigette. Who both had a feeling, she'd taken quite a liking to Lucio in these past two days

"Don't be clam dummy, oh but I wish we could fix that up quick!" Brigette argued back, as she touched Lucio's arm to stop some of the bleeding by instinct; but suddenly she felt a slight burning from her nerves as she flinched from the sudden slight pain. Before suddenly her hand's glowed a bright angelic yellow, after the light died down; Brigette removed her hands worried she accidently made it worse… only to see his arm was completely healed with not traces of any cuts "Um… I ah…"

"NOW WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Rin asked grabbing Brigette's shoulders and began to shake her, having seen healing spells but not a whole branch of magic dedicated to healing from what she could tell "TELL ME, TELL ME NOW!"

"I don't know?!" Brigette yelled back as she was feeling dizzy already from Rin's second wind of shock, along with being confused in what the heck she just did

"Are you going to do anything, she is your master after all?" Genji asked Assassin who just chuckled

"I would, but this is amusing I'll admit." Assassin explained, smiling a bit as it seemed Rin finally stopped shaking Brigitte who looked very dizzy; while Saber and Olivia helped her back on her seat… along with making sure she didn't well fall over from how dizzy she looked still

"YOU!" Rin screamed once again, looking at Genji who felt a sudden intense cold shiver down his spin

"Caster… why does it feel like it went thirty degrees below suddenly?" Genji asked, kind of scared suddenly of Rin which prompted him to move a bit closer to Caster for protection

"Um…no answer master." Caster muttered, averting her gaze to the ground with her head turned away; finding Genji's instinct to move closer to her to feel safe…kind of cute actually. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone even herself really, along with trying not to blush from how close Genji did get. She stayed that way as Rin grabbed him, shaking him now with the need to now learn EVERYONE'S magic who was in this room

"Genji… SHOWN ME, SHOW ME THE MAGIC YOU CAN DO!" Rin asked sternly, crazily and slightly threatening

This behavior of Rin's, was mainly because Hana already had cause her quite a stir earlier today when she showed her the full extent of the magic she could do. Along with the panic of cleaning up the blood that Hana coughed out afterword's. Now to have the other four master have magic she'd never seen before also, only added to her list of surprises today; she needed to know. She had to know, because if anything she had a feeling Saber explained to the other servants the need for a cease fire on each other; so they can deal with rouge servants and their master as quickly as possible. Hopefully that…fake priest wouldn't know about that, so she could for once be able for once have a step ahead of the man. Still that could be dealt with later, right now…. it was magic show and tell time.

"Alright, alright just stop shaking me!" Genji yelled, as Rin quickly realized how she'd been behaving letting him go as she did her best to regain her composure

"Ahem… I do apologize to you…. and everyone else. I let my… well my excitement get the better of me." Rin stated, sitting back next to Hana who was smirking; which in return Rin gave her a cute pouty and glare which only made Hana giggle a bit at how cute she found Rin's current expression. Rin sighed a bit, before looking back at Genji "Genji, may you please show us your magic."

"And just like that, pig tails is acting all proper and snobbish again." Olivia muttered as she didn't hate Rin, but she wasn't one for the sort of in her words _'Stick up the ass'_ attitude she gave off; she liked it when people let loose a bit and just enjoy themselves…basically she liked it when people were just chill. Then again Hana was like that kind of too, though she and her both were as on friendly-ish terms so far. Though Olivia wondered, if Hana at least wasn't such a princess as she gave off herself to be… she wondered but would find out one way or another later. Right now, she was curious about Genji's magic

"Right, I guess-" Genji began to say, only to be cut off by Caster, who stood up staring sternly at Genji

"Master is that wise to do, we might be… friendly now. But that can't be said for later, I'd suggest that you don't." Caster sternly exclaimed, as she was just doing the best she could to keep her kind, if not naïve master from being taken advantage of later on by these so called _'new friends'_ of his. The other servants and masters just watched, in silence and some in curiosity as the servants and Rin at least couldn't help but agree with that statement now that they though on it. Still Genji seemed to take into what Caster said into consideration, before he gently touched her shoulder "Master?"

"Caster. It's fine honest. Besides, they'll need to know what I can do if we're to take down those rouge servants and masters." Genji explained, as Caster could tell he was being honest fully on his reasonings and that feeling again came to her… the one of guilt; which only irritated Caster some as she pushed his hand off "Caster, did I do something wrong. I'm just being honest is all."

"Hmf. Fine do whatever you want then, don't mind me and my opinions. After all it's not like I'm your servant or anything. So why should my opinions matter." Caster sternly stated, looking away from him with her arms crossed and her left leg crossed over her right

"Caster I ah…" Genji tried to say, about to just give her a reassuring pat on her shoulder; only for Caster to move a bit away huffing as Genji sighed

 **-"Poor guy."-** Lucio, Lancer and Assassin thought. As they could tell Caster was the more long held anger sort of woman, Lucio at least knew some things when it came to angered women; but not enough to help out. Lancer and Assassin decided not to go near that hornet's nest to help out, but still pitted the boy who was going to have to deal with the type of woman Caster was; the girls well… they had a bit of a different mindset on it even if they still pitted Genji's situation

 **-"And he messed up."-** Hana, Saber, Olivia, Rider, Brigette, Rin and even Archer thought. All of them without having to say it, agreeing that Genji was a bit of an idiot right now for not considering Casters worries and blowing it off without realizing it. Along with that fact he asked if he did something wrong, when yet again he did by not taking Casters fears more seriously, again granted by accident but still he messed up

"Genji." Rin said once more, getting the young man's attention as he looked to her "Your magic?"

"Right." Genji replied back, as he turned his attention to the others but swore he could feel the upset Casters gaze looking at him too. He shuttered a bit, taking a mental note to try and not upset the woman anymore along with trying to make it up to her later on today or this week if he could. But he kept his mind on showing off his magic, he closed his eyes taking in a deep breath feeling his circuits act up once more before he felt the presence of his quote one quote _'Familiar'_. Opening back up his eyes, he saw the green dragon around his shoulders looking at everyone else with a neutral gaze

"SWEET!" Hana screamed "You have summon skills, so freaking sweet!"

"Yeah. I mean I've seen and heard of familiars but… not like this." Rin muttered as she was now even more surprised at all the unknown magic around her as Genji moved his arms around, with the dragon moving along with his arms; the power emanating off it was also odd from any other sort of familiars

"What kind of familiar is that?" Medusa asked curios herself as she found it pretty color wise, but didn't what it was

"An eastern dragon, one from an old folk tale my father use to read me and my brother." Genji explained with a small smile, a pained one Caster noticed as she studied the dragon and her master even if he didn't notice… she hoped "But never mind that, I've been able to do this since I was like five. It was only until well… two days ago that I believed it was just because of the tech implants. Now though… you all can guess."

"We can, though what are these te-hk im-plants you speak of. Is that why you have metal armor on?" Saber asked, confused on the wording and not having said anything about the armor she saw on Genji's skin till now. Actually she was surprised, if this was armor of this era; the it must have been made by the highest quietly metals. Though she noticed the sudden quietness of Genji, the other masters and Hana much to hers along with the others servants confusion "What?"

"Um Saber… that's not armor." Hana answered, much to Saber and the servants increased confusion; well aside from Archer who seemed just quiet through this. She sighed, having a feeling that she was going to have a lot of explaining to do with Saber as she gets use to this era "What I mean is that, well it's part of him. Those are prosthetic limbs, like he lost his limbs and what you see is what was used to be fixed up."

"Oh…I ah…I'm sorry then…I didn't um…" Saber tried to say, shocked by that. Sure she had seen many of her men back in her era lose limbs from war; heck one of her knights had gotten a fake metal arm by Merlin after he lost it. But to see this era's version of replacement limbs was much more… well gruesome in her opinion and had a much wider range now. She noticed some of the other servants found this revelation surprising too, all aside from Archer who seemed just neutral on it. Though she felt anger towards the woman's lack of empathy, she was glad to see Caster giving him from behind a look of sympathy

"It's fine honest. It happen a long time ago, though I should call myself lucky. I only lost my arms, both the lower half's of my legs my lower jaw and a good portion of my chest." Genji explained, smiling bitterly to make light of his condition "So no special bathrooms for me or the likes of that."

That got a quick laugh out of the others, though after a few moments it went quiet. Then a minuet passed still silent, as no one felt like saying much after that less than uplifting conversation. That was until it happened…. Hana had forgotten to take her medication during lunch. That was the thing too, she was given a set of strict rules on when to take her medication during the day at least. She was to take one when she wakes up, one when she's at lunch and one during the night before bed. Two days ago she forgot because of a slip of the mind at the arcade. But the other thing was, that was the rare small pains she was lucky to get that time. Because, in actuality when she did forget which today because of all the madness so far cause her to forget; the result of that are much more… painful you can say.

"GGGGGAAHHHH!" Hana suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, as it was blood chilling if one were to describe it. It scared the others indeed as they watched the seemingly calm and polite Hana suddenly fall to the ground clutching her left eye as she thrashed in pain. Quickly Rin, Lucio, Bridgette, Olivia and Genji ran over to Hana kneeling down to calm her; the servants all stood around them aside for Saber who was on the other side of Hana trying to get her masters attention

"Hana, Hana what's going on speak!" Saber yelled as she was in actual shock from the flip of her master behavior. Looking to Rin quickly, she hoped to get some answers "Rin what's happening?!"

"I don't know, I don't. She's never done this before!" Rin screamed in a panic

"Well someone figure out something, she'll scream her throat out by the end of this!" Lancer yelled next as Caster gave him a slightly angered look

"Yelling about it isn't helping dog!" Caster yelled back, irritated by the man already

"What you say, you want me to kick your ass already!" Lancer angrily screamed back, only for Rider to cut in

"Enough you two, yelling at each other isn't going to help." Medusa sternly said as Caster and Lancer juts glared at each other

"Well whatever is wrong with her, it must be because of her left eye." Assassin stated as it hurt him to see such a lovely young girl in such agonizing pain, the other got that point as Lucio grabbed the hand Hana was using to cover her left eye

"NO, NO DON'T LOOK AT MY EYE!" Hana screamed as she tried thrash some more, only for Brigette and Genji to hold her down with the help of Saber and Lancer

"Sorry Hana, but we got to take a look at your eye." Lucio sternly stated for once, as he along with Olivia now both forced Hana's hand away only to go wide eyed along with the rest as they saw it

Hana's left eye was a mess in a way. The iris itself from the usual brown now sported a fading red and white like it was rejecting Hana itself, while a good amount of blood from underneath her eye began to pour down like a bloody river of tears.

"Hana…you…you have a fake eye?" Rin asked shocked beyond belief as she never knew that about Hana, she didn't know if should be hurt that she was never told despite them being best friends for so long or more worried now or maybe even a bit of both

"A fake eye?" Saber asked, now very curious and horrified that her master so young like Genji was mutilated in a way. She could only feel more worried, seeing how much pain Hana was in "H-How do we fix it, Brigette can you do something?!"

"I'm sorry I don't know if I can right now. I didn't even know I could use healing magic until now. I'm sorry…." Brigette answered, feeling horrible for not being able to help Hana out

"Well we have to….Archer what are you doing?!" Rin asked in a panic, only for it to turn into slowly rising anger as she saw her servant grab Hana's shoulder bag and just begin to empty everything out on the table. Then she saw Archer pick up what looked like a container before taking whatever was inside out of it "Archer-"

But before Rin could say more, Archer pushed her and the others away with a surprising feat of strength before she knelt over Hana with a cup of juice in her left hand that she place down, while placing a black pill next to it.

"What ar-" Saber began to ask herself now, up to her wits with Archer and was about to attack her only to stop because of Archer herself

"Listen to me kid, listen!" Archer screamed with commanding tone as she grabbed Hana's face to keep it still "You done crying enough to listen, well?!"

"Y-Y-" Hana began to say, through her pain and tears, along with the increasing hatred for this woman. Though that hatred only grew as she was smacked hard by Archer, leaving a stingy pain

"Goods now make the juice into water now girl, do it right now!" Archer ordered as Hana was crying more in pain as Archer sneered in irritation smacking her much harder causing Hana to cry more before she suddenly pulled out a match of all things from her pocket. Then lighting it and holding it close to a sobbing Hana's face "NOW, I SAID DO IT OR I'LL BURN YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND DAMN YOU!"

Hana by now was just crying heavily while her sudden PTSD of fire started to act up, but she complied as her shaky hand touched the juice cup. Before Hana's circuits started up as the juice turned to water, followed by her coughing out some blood. Archer then grabbed the pill after she blew out the match and throwing it to the ground.

"Swallow the pill." Archer stated with a less stern tone as Hana was still in so much pain that she wasn't really complying anymore, Archer just became so much more irritated as she punched right side hard forcing Hana's mouth to open. Before Archer forced the pill in, then grabbed the water quickly forcing the water down "Now swallow the pill damn you!"

Hana did so, as she swallowed the pill. Seconds later the agonizing pain began to slowly subsided, as Archer got up. Everyone else looking at the two in either surprise which for Lucio, Oliva, Bridgette, Genji and their servants was the case.

For Rin and especially Saber. A sudden rage at seeing the borderline torture done on Hana just to have her swallow the pill arose. Rin now considering using a command spell to force Archer to apologize to Hana ten times over and dress up in a maids outfit as punishment for the rest of the war or something demeaning. A waste as it was, Rin was not feeling tolerate of Archer at the moment and how cruel she was acting to her best friend. But she wouldn't as much as she wanted to, but someway Rin would punish Archer severely for what she just did to Hana.

Saber meanwhile was beyond furious, as her very core right now as a knight was screaming to attack this monster woman child. To end her as payback for basically torturing Hana to take the pill, causing what she could see much more pain and even fear. She knew at this moment she and Archer would never be friends, but if they did it would take a good while before she forgave Archer for this. Saber swore to herself, that she would do whatever she could to keep Archer away from Hana when they were together in a group. She was even going to ask Rin if she could have some… words with Archer. Still as those two seethed and the others were just beyond surprised. Hana's pain was finally gone, as she stopped crying, drying blood on her left cheek still as she took in shaky breaths.

"I'm bet-" Hana began to say, only for Archer to suddenly have a flip in her mood as she began to well… attack Hana with kicks to the face and her body, along with stomps "AHHH!"

"STUPID LITTL GIRL,STUPID,STUPID, STUPID!" Archer screamed with a sudden tone of utter disgust and hatred for Hana as the girl began to cry again from the brutal beating, which by this point Rin decided enough was enough for today

"ARCHER BY THE POWER-" Rin began to shout, getting up to act first as she was going to use a command seal now to force Archer to stop her unexplained attack on Hana. But just then suddenly, two adults tackled Archer to the ground. One man and one woman, both able keep Archer down surprisingly despite Archer being a servant

"That's enough out of you missy!" The man angrily stated, as he had Archer on the ground holding her right arm down while his knee pressed hard a bit against her stomach

"You're lucky neither of us break your arms or legs!" The woman yelled, narrowing her eyes as she kept a very from grip on Archers left arm; while pressing her elbow against Archers throat just enough to cause some irritation if Archer tried to move

Said woman was taller than most men and women combine, with peach skin, short pink dyed hair, with brown eyes and a small X shaped scar on her forehead. She wore a pair of blue gum shorts, a loose white grey shirt underneath a grey pull over, a pair of white socks and grey tennis shoes. This woman also was muscular, actually from what the magazines had said; she was considered the world's strongest woman. Though to Hana she was simply know as Coach Zyra, who she had a good relationship with ever since her freshmen year in Highschool.

The man in question was the average height most men were, with slightly tanned skin, a bit of brown stubble on his face, brown eyes and long messy brown hair. He wore a red t-shirts under a brown leather made vest, a pair of black jeans, wore a red bandanna, a pair of brown cowboy boots, a brown cowboy hat and had a metal right arm. This man looked like a lawless cowboy, but Hana knew this man by another name.

"U-Un-ncle M-M-McCree?" Hana whimpered in pain, as she could taste so much blood in her mouth, but before McCree could say anymore; Taiga came in a panic as she move right up to Hana

"Hana, oh sweetie your mother is going to have a fit when she sees you like this!" Taiga screamed as she looked over Hana "Hana, please tell me you're alright?!"

"A-Auntie Taiga…. It hurts…." Hana stated loudly, in pain as she coughed up some more blood as Taiga did her best to sooth her

"Um guys…" Olivia muttered pointing behind her as the others all looked to see that there was a large number of students and faculty outside the cafeteria doors along with looking through the windows at the scene. Murmurs and whispered amongst the students mainly, though the scared and worried looks showed what they must have seen the situation as; but one woman popped through the crowd who happened to be the principle

"Alright, alright everything is going to be taken care off. Now go off back to your classes. Same goes for my staff, get back to work now!" The woman sternly ordered as the students and faculty outside the cafeteria quickly made their way off to not instill the anger of the principle

The principle was a lovely young woman, with pale skin, yellow eyes, black hair , black painted nails and black lip stick. She wore a grey business jacket with a grey dress shirt underneath, a grey skirt that went to the halfway point of her calf's and a pair of black closed toed heels. This woman was the kind if not also scary when made principle of the school and was from France, Hana though referred her to as Principle Lacroix. Said woman looking down at Hana being held by Taiga, before looking back at Archer

"I already called the police. They should be here soon and you will be sent off to jail. For how long I can't say. But I don't care." Principle Lacroix stated sternly, looking back at Rin and the others "Children I will need to ask you all to stay after school, I have questions about your new friends. Though Rin, this is warning to the lady on the ground now. But I want you to remember it."

"W-What is it Principle Lacroix?" Rin asked, a bit nervous as the principle went by another name by some of the students and staff; the name fitting as she was sometimes called _"The Widow"_ because of her… intenseness when she was upset or angry

"When she's out of jail, because I have a feeling you'll pay her bail. If she comes to this school, she is to be watched by one of you at all times. Especially around miss Song. Understood?" Principle Lacroix stated sternly as she narrowed her gaze back at Archer who seemed calm if anything "By both of you of course."

"Yes ma'am." Rin answered back, looking at Archer as she was going to have to get her servant out of jail before she and the others went to…. him tonight. But right now, she was going to make sure Archer understood and accepted these rules; weather she liked them or not. She did care at this moment, this was only just the start of Archer's punishment. Once she was able to get Archer out of jail, she would make sure the rest of the punishment was severe one way or another "Understood Archer?"

"…." Archer didn't reply back at the moment, as she looked at Rin who was dead serious; to be honest though she didn't have to attack Hana. She hadn't wanted to but only to help the girl. But, she was irked when she saw how much of a cry baby Hana was acting like; just because she didn't take her little pill and that set Archer off to give the girl something truly painful to cry about which she did. Still she knew that Rin was going to be very severe with the punishment, so Archer sighed relenting even if it felt good to beat up Hana "I understand master."

"Good. Now Rin, Olivia, Genji, Lucio, Brigette. You five and your guest make your back to home room. Speaking of that…" Principle Lacroix exclaimed, looking over to Taiga who was still tending to her injured niece still "Taiga."

"H-Hm…" Taiga replied, averting her teary gaze to Lacroix

"You can stay with your niece and call up your sister. A substitute will take over for your class for today. Though about your secret out about you and Hana being related, I'll help you deal with that when people start filing complaints on nepotism." Principle Lacroix explained, sighing before averting her gaze over to Saber "Since your Hana's guest, can you help her aunt get her to the nurses office while you wait for her mother to pick you three up?"

"Sure." Saber simply answered, as she moved over to Hana as well; while McCree and Zyra kept Archer on the ground waiting for the cops to come and make the arrest. The others just gave Hana a worried look, before making their back to homeroom. Lacroix could help but sigh some more

"This is a pain already." Principle Lacroix muttered, as it was all but quiet now in her school; she just wondered what else these guests would start up… hopefully it wouldn't be too bad and hopefully; it didn't involve her too much..

 **-1 hour later: Ziegler residence-**

"Please feel better soon Hana." Saber somberly muttered as she and Taiga sat next to Hana who was laid on the couch, healed up from the most part. Along now with McCree who was sitting on the couch quiet as he eyed Saber a bit who noticed while it began to irk her a bit "Mister McCree correct?"

"Just McCree miss." McCree answered calmly, yet with a slight stern edge to his tone as he eyed Saber still

"Of course… do you have a problem with me?" Saber asked once again, as she was getting the idea McCree didn't trust her one bit

McCree for his part smirked a little, which only irked Saber some more. Maybe it was because of the aura of mischief or because of the man reminded her of Archer's own mischiefs though to a lower degree. But Saber just couldn't help but get easily irradiated by the McCree already.

"Why no, of course not. I mean I come over from my home in the US to see a few of my old friends and to see my niece Hana here. Only to find her being beaten by a woman, while you and your little friends watch." McCree answered still smirking, but his tone more threatening than before "Aside the fact from you being related to that woman. Along with another fact from what Angela explained of the situation. So why on god's green earth would you think I have a problem with you little miss?"

"What my…sister does, shouldn't be held account by me and my other siblings. Archers just has been always…" Saber explained, though didn't know the politest insult to call Archer

"A monster." Taiga bitterly stated as she had been really worried over Hana, not leaving her side other than to use the restroom or eat this past hour

"Yes. Yes I guess you could say that." Saber said, smiling a little as that was a good polite insult if anyone asked her

"Yeah well don't mean I'm okay with you sticking by Hana if she's in some sort of danger as was explained by Taiga. To be honest it's quiet your fault she's suck in this in the first place." McCree bluntly chastised, which irked Saber more then she'd like while Taiga kept quiet not liking the sudden tension

"How dare you, I didn't want to bring Hana into this but she was prescient on helping me out. Got that and don't you dare also starting doubting my claims to keep her safe!" Saber shouted as she stood up, McCree feeling a sudden internal nervousness seeing such a small and petite girl seem so… powerful as Saber moved a few inches from him "If I have to, I'll die for this girl and if you have anything to say about. Take you're a swing at me and I'll show you I'm more then capable of keeping Hana safe. But you know what else, what's your relationship with my master huh. No one's said anything about an uncle so are you here for ill purposes them towards my MASTER?!"

McCree stood up quickly, towering over Saber with glare of his own. But Saber wasn't going to falter from this man, she could take him and anyone else that came at her and Hana easily. So she just glared back at McCree, both of them trying to size up one another. Taiga herself was more worried that something was about to happen. Thankfully before anything could happen, an angel intervened.

"He's an old friend from my job before motherhood Saber. So don't fight him please." Angela calmly said coming into the room, both Saber and McCree looking at the woman who was in all right furious still about what happened to her daughter… right after she'd just recovered from almost dying. Angela took a seat next to the end of the couch where Hana's head was, gently stroking her hair with a calm, yet worried look "Same with you McCree, trust me when I say Saber is here to…. keep Hana safe. She did give me her word as a knight after all."

"Hm…fine." McCree replied back with a sigh as he sat back down, Saber following in suit as she sat back where she had been. But just then, Hana began to stir getting the others attention

"Hana, Hana sweetie?" Angela asked, taking out a medical kit from underneath the couch as she was doing what she could to gently wake up her daughter

"Come on kiddo, you can do it." McCree said, standing between Saber and Angela. Taiga just keeping quiet, but relived her niece was waking up now

"Please Master…please." Saber stated, with a soft tone as she knew her master would survive this; but she stilled worried for the young girls wellbeing as Hana slowly opened her eyes with a groan before lightly bopping the top of Saber's head

"I told you to… just call me Hana… silly." Hana muttered, smiling a little through the pain as Saber smiled back a little

"Of course Hana." Saber responded back, looking to Angela "We can trade places so you can tend to Hana easier."

"Thank you Saber." Angela replied smiling a bit herself, as she and Saber traded places. Angela looking over her daughter seeing that she didn't need to do too much, thanks to her old equipment. Still she needed to make sure her daughter was okay "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Fine… sorry that I couldn't keep… myself from getting hurt." Hana answered with a sheepishly grin which hurt doing somewhat, then turned her gaze over to Taiga "Sorry… about calling you aunt Taiga at school, I know that-"

"Shh, Hana it's fine honest." Taiga kindly exclaimed as she gently wiped some dry blood of Hana's cheek "You were in pain and with me, the only family member in the school. It was only natural. Besides as long as you're okay, I'm fine. Might be a few rumors of me practicing nepotism with you by some. But Principle Lacroix will help out with making sure that doesn't effect either of us."

"Good." Hana remarked, happy for that outcome as she had a feeling she'd be called teacher's pet for a good while now, then finally she turned her attention over to McCree who was smiling as she smiled a bit more "Kept the beard then, like I asked the last time I saw you eight years ago Uncles McCree."

"Well couldn't deny a request from my niece could I?" McCree amusingly asked as he gently patted the top of Hana's head with his metal arm "You've grown quiet yourself little lady. Last time I saw you, you were up to my waist."

"Hehe…yeah." Hana responded with a quick giggle, then groaned some more in pain before meeting Saber's gaze; for some reason without even saying anything Hana could tell Saber wanted some answers and Hana knew it was best to tell her "Mom, auntie Taiga, uncle McCree mind if I talk with Saber alone for a bit. Please?"

"Well…" Taiga muttered unsure as McCree felt the same way, thankfully Angela seemed to be a bit more understanding at the moment

"Alright, you're wounds have healed and the bruising should be better soon. Glad I kept some of the old medical ointment from… never mind. McCree, Taiga how about I cook us up some food. Sound good?" Angela kindly stated, though Saber was more curious on that what she was going to say. Especially after Angela had pulled out some sort of staff, before using it on Hana to heal up more of her bruises and wounds. Though Angela did say she would have to tune it up, though the feat alone of what Angela's staff did baffled Saber still

"Sure… come on Taiga. Been wanting to catch up with you and Angela anyways." McCree kindly said as Angela made her way into the kitchen, while Taiga and McCree followed. Once gone, Saber and Hana stared at each other for a good minuet or so before Saber finally decided to say something

"Hana I…" Saber began to say, but felt for once a bit ashamed to say what she wanted to say

"Saber?" Hana muttered, confused as she wondered what was going on with Saber "You okay?"

Though the sudden pained looked on Saber's face was all the answers Hana needed, as Saber sighed before gently holding her right hand with hers. Though the action made Hana blush a bit as she wasn't use to such actions, well aside from with Rin; but they were best friends so there was that.

"Hana. I'm sorry I didn't stop Archer." Saber exclaimed, shame in her tone as she tightened her grip around Hana's hand some more "I should have… I should have been able to. But I just…I just sat there shocked from it all. I mean… what kind of heroic spirit am I if I can't even-"

"Saber." Hana suddenly interrupted the petite blonde, as she tightened her own grip with Sabers hand; looking at her with a kind yet determined look "You have nothing to apologize for. None of us expected the bi-… Archer to attack me after she helped me, even if it hurt. So please, don't blame yourself... please my knight."

Saber on her part couldn't help but smile back, as she held Hana's hand with both of hers now. Again having this odd feeling of familiarity as she saw another woman in the place of Hana for just a second. That same woman, Saber just couldn't piece together why she looks so…familiar. But she ignored it for now, putting all her attention towards Hana.

"I promise then my princess." Saber replied with a small smile before it got quiet once more, too quiet, though she wanted no needed to ask a few question now; after what happened today with Hana's eye. Followed by Archer attacking her before only a while ago, seeing Angela pull out some odd staff that healed Hana's wounds. So she needed some answered now "Hana. I need to ask a few things."

Hana stared back at Saber for a few moments, before sighing knowing this was going to happened. So all she did was just nod an okay for Saber. Which was quiet a relief to the servant of the sword, as she was worried she'd have to persuade Hana for this; but her master was more reasonable then she had believed. With a smile she decided to ask the most puzzling of the question.

"Hana. Why do you have a fake eye?" Saber asked calmly, as Hana stared again at her…. and stared; but Saber didn't know Hana's started to think back on that day. That horrible… horrible day, Saber herself began to worry she may have brought up some bad memories "Hana, you don't h-"

"NO!" Hana suddenly yelled back, before snapping out of her hellish memory land and realized she must have been in one of her rare trances "I…sorry, no it's fine."

"I see. Hana does your eye have to also do with your fear of fire?" Saber asked carefully this time, noticing Hana a bit wide eyed at the guess. But cut off Hana before she could ask "I could tell Hana. I might have barely any knowledge of your era. But I know enough to see that just having fire so close terrified you."

"Hehe… true. I guess you could say that." Hana replied back, with a bitter smile as she decided to tell Saber as much as she felt would be needed "Well… you're right. It's just a fire… a big one happened back in my old home. It was during the omnic war. I… I lost my left eye as you can see. I would have died after it, being the only survivor. But, well Rin found me; then my mom took me in."

"I see…. wait, Omnic war and Angela isn't your mother or well… she didn't birth you?" Saber asked once more, confused on what the heck this Omnic war was, where Hana lived beforehand and how Angela is Hana's mother even if they aren't blood related

"Well for one, my mom adopted me." Hana answered, as Saber seemed puzzled by the word. Hana suddenly realizing that she forgot for just a moment that Saber wasn't for thus era, face palmed gently as to not agitate her slightly bruised face "Right different Era. Okay um, adoption is like um…. Saber in your era did you have kids that were orphaned?"

"Not where I lived at, but some of places I traveled to sadly yes." Saber answered as she remembered going off into other towns with her father and brother at times, only to be sadden when she found sometimes the sorry state they were in; kids in the streets all alone were at times a normal sight "Why?"

"Because I think around eighteen fifty one or sometime around there. The idea of adoption was placed as a service. Basically, kids who were either orphaned, abandoned or given up as either younger kids or babies. Could be given the chance to be legally part of a family. Sometimes to give their blood child a sibling, other times because the couple were unable to bear kids or a few other reasons. But anyways, that's what my mom did for me. She was the one who in the end healed me, gave me a new eye and well… gave me this wonderful life I've had." Hana explained, smiling at the all the great memories she's had living with her mother "Is this making sense to you?"

"I think so… it is an odd concept I will admit. But, I actually like the idea of adoption. Besides, I can see clearly that Angela has been taking care of you well. So yes it does make sense to me enough." Saber answered as she did find the idea of adoption an interesting concept; back in her era. Those who was of your blood dictated a lot. So to hear how the modern era had allowed the idea of taking a child in, even not by blood and love them as your own as they get a better life was something that brought a warm happy feeling to her. But she needed to get the rest of her answers, though wouldn't ask about the fire Hana spoke of that cause her to be the only survivor and loss her eye. She didn't want to bring up anymore bad memories for her master "Anyways, now that's explained what this omnic war?"

"Right. Look I'll tell you later on the omnic war. Because I have a documentary on it and it would explain a lot more then I could. Honest." Hana explained as Saber just agreed to the terms, not wanting to get into an argument with Hana; though she did remember a thing or two more she wanted to ask

"Okay then. Though another thing. Hana when we brought you back home. Angela for the first hour had a…well an odd staff in her hands. I'm just wondering why and how, because that's what healed you the most." Saber asked, happy she remembered to ask

"Oh that… Saber if I tell you. I need you to promise not to say anything of it. It's actually part of the answers your question on the omnics and the war now that I think on it. But… look please promise me you won't say a word." Hana asked quietly and shyly as Saber was a bit confused on that request, but nodded slowly in agreement "Good. Now then let me start with what an omnic is. Kind of figured you haven't seen one yet, our school and neighborhood have them. But I guess it was just the timing that you haven't meet one yet. Anyways omnics are metal people, ones that us humans made years ago. Manly for working purposes back then. Any questions so far?"

"Yes, are you sure that it wasn't slavery you people were doing?" Saber asked back crossing her arms, as Hana sighed having a feeling that would be the response

"I know how it sounds Saber. But back then they weren't… well sentient. They were just all wires and programing control by these things called God A.I's or something along those lines. Anyways, something took control of the God A.I and a big war happened because of it. Afterword's the omnics then became sentient. They're part of society now and just like any person you would meet." Hana explained, deciding to not explain too much, since she had a documentary that was in detail of the war "Anyways, that's were my mom comes in…also it's the reason I asked you not to speak of what I'm going to say."

"I see, well I promise on my honor to you, as a knight and to your mother. I won't say a word." Saber stated with a reassuring tone, as Hana smiled a bit wider "Now then, what does your mom have to do with this omnic war?"

"Well… let me show you." Hana answered, as she started to get up only for Saber to slightly try to push her back down "Saber."

"You shouldn't be moving Hana." Saber replied back sternly, only for Hana to sigh as she got up a bit one more "Hana, no."

"Saber look I can't explain it to you, unless I show you. It's in my room, in my closet." Hana explained, though it seemed Saber was still apprehensive on letting her move "Okay how about this, you help me to my room. Please."

"….. Fine. But don't think it will be this easy everytime." Saber exclaimed as she helped Hana to her feet, before making her way to the stairs with Hana being carried bridal style by Saber. Who herself blushed some more, but said nothing "Or that I will budge at all."

"Understood…" Hana muttered back as she was really glad no one else was here to see this

So as Saber carrying Hana made their way up the stairs, then into Hana's room. Saber set down Hana where she wanted to be placed down, which was by her closet. Hana gave Saber a quick thank you, before moving to her closet opening it as it was actually pretty empty. Saber was a bit confused what she was supposed to be seeing, until she saw Hana press a small button on the far right wall inside the closet. Seconds later the right side of the closet opened, revealing something very interesting in Saber's opinion.

What was inside looked like a memorial of sorts, kind of like what she would see in the churches when in session. But this one had images of people, what looked like dolls made of something solid, books, cases of something that had smaller images on the front, and much more odd items. Saber looked at it all, curious; though surprised when she saw the big proud smile on Hana's face now.

"TADA!" Hana cheered with so much joy "This is my collection of Overwatch!"

"Over…watch?" Sabered asked, confused even more as she had no idea what any of this had to do with Angela "Hana, what does this have to do with anything I asked of you?"

"Everything honest!" Hana joyfully stated as she pulled out a book that was labeled _'Overwatch dictionary'_. When opened, Hana began to skim through the first few pages that had lists of names before she stopped on someone Saber had just met

"Is that..?" Saber asked, wide eyed and slight disbelief

"Yep that's uncle McCree. Back in the good old days some would say." Hana happily stated as she moved over a few pages to someone named Tracer "That's someone else I know too. Her names Lena and she's Rin's cousin along with being her guardian."

"I see, Hana were these what people would call hero's then?" Saber asked curiously as she closed the book, while Hana nodded. That got a small smile out of Saber knowing that this era had hero's to look up too "Well that's nice to know. But it still doesn't explain anything about your mom."

"Oh because the other side of my closet has the answer to that." Hana happily remarked as she pressed another piece of the closet wall which opened a second secret storage. Showing, much to Saber increased surprise a whole portion dedicated to her mother

More images of Angela in what looked like white armor, that same staff, a gold steel halo and…wings. Wings of light; with the sentence _'Mercy our guardian Valkyrie'_. There were odd solid dolls of Angela too, some more pictures of her mother in heroic poses and one finally one with Angela in her uniform once more. Holding a six year old Hana Song, both as Happy as they can be.

"This is…" Saber muttered wide eyed at the fact, Angela seemed to also be a hero back in her youth; Hana smiled proudly seeing the reaction from Saber

"Yeah, mom was a hero back in the day. Mercy is what they called her, the angel, the guardian, the Valkyrie. She was what you'd call a super medic honestly. She would fly into battle and heal everyone she could. Heck from what I heard when I was younger, it was rumored she could even bring back the dead with her staff itself." Hana explained with even more pride as Saber smiled a bit more, before Hana continued "Anyways mom was in that war I was telling you about. Here old suit was kind of like the one you saw on some of the posters I have of her. She doesn't talk on it really, not that I don't blame her for not. From what me and Rin learned, it wasn't…. pretty."

"As are all wars Hana, as are all of them." Saber stated calmly, yet quietly before turning her attention back to the two sections in the closet "Is this Overwatch you speak of still active?"

"No…sadly. Short explanation, a few unsavory events happened because of a certain members in Overwatch. People turned on them, then the HQ was destroyed one day just like that from within. Then the UN banned them a year later when I turned seven. So no… still, mom wanted to retire anyways to take care of me when I asked her a bit on it a few years later. So guess it worked out well enough for her." Hana explained, looking at the posters of her mom "You know, I really do want to be like my mom. She's my role model, well one of two of them, still I just… just want to be hero if Im being honest. That's right, a Hero of JUSTCIE!"

"That sounds like a wonderful dream." Saber kindly said, though she was worried in a way with Hana's dream; if there was one thing she knew. A hero's life wasn't an easy one, especially when she was alive and well…. she was living her legend "Though you said your mother was one of the people you idolized, who's the other?"

"Glad you asked, I have one more secret section." Hana explained smirking as she pressed the first to pieces of wall closing the first two memorials, then pressed a third new piece of the wall in the center of the closet opened showing one last section… only for Saber to suddenly go a bit pale at what it was. It didn't help when she looked back at Hana, who looked so proud of it, so happy…. so joyful "Tada, Saber say hello to my King Arthur section, my fictional hero that I idolize!"

"Oh….you, idolize this king then?" Saber asked, trying to keep her cool as she gave Hana a small smile "Well no wonder you're okay with me then… the man looks like a knight along with a king."

"Well that was one of the reasons, also it's because you're a nice girl." Hana answered sweetly "But yeah king Arthur is the person of fiction I idolize. So strong, powerful and benevolent. If anything I want to be a modern day knight also, brining honor and justice too all who need it…. hey Saber. I just realized something."

"Yes?" Saber asked, only for Hana to suddenly moved closer to her. Their faces getting closer and closer… until the tips of their noses barely touched, then that sudden feeling of old distorted memories came again. But once more Saber did her best to just pass them by, though getting slowly more irritated at why this was happening "Hana…."

Again it was a good few moment of a sudden one sided awkwardness that Hana seemed to not be catching onto. Saber's cheeks got a little red from how closer their faces were, but just then a big smile donned on Hana's face.

"Did you know king Arthur?!" Hana asked with pure excitement in her tone, but with such force that it made Saber moved back a bit flinching from the energy; while Hana just kept on "I mean you're a knight so maybe you do, please say you do. Please, please, PLEASE!"

"Hana… you, you really idolize King Arthur don't you?" Saber asked rhetorically, smiling wearily as internally she felt guilt and shame of herself; she couldn't tell Hana now who she was…she couldn't

"Well like I said, King Arthur to me is like the hero of all hero's. No one could tell me otherwise and that's that." Hana enthusiastically exclaimed "So did you, did you hm?"

"I…I….." Saber began to say, hesitant on whether to say no and crush her masters excitement a bit even if it was in a way the truth or say she did which wasn't a lie really; but not true either. But deal with Hana asking her questions she knew she could most likely answer, but still didn't want to say too much to let on with who she…well truly was. So took a moment more staring at the joy filled face of Hana and sighed, knowing which choice she'd pick " Yes, yes Hana. I was a knight of the round actually."

It didn't take more than five seconds for Hana to register what Saber just said. Five seconds to realize that one of her biggest wishes had already been granted. She could only respond in way a star struck fan could. She got up, walked to her bed, sat down, took her pillow and placed it over her face. Saber for her part suddenly felt a chill down her spin from the odd actions of her Master. Getting up and slowly walking over to her.

"Hana ar-" Saber began to ask, only to be cut off moments later by Hana and her obvious reaction from the news

"MMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Hana screamed into her pillow, sound loud and with so much force that Saber swore she saw the pillow vibrate; as she watched Hana fall back on her bed kicking her feet in the air still screaming mind you. It took a good twenty three seconds before she ceased and just flopped her arms on the bed taking in deep breaths of the movement of her chest indicated much. Saber yet again felt actually kind of wary to ask anymore, mainly because she didn't know if the response from Hana had been good or bad… if anything she hoped it was ladder

"Hana, you okay. Did I say something wrong?" Saber asked quietly a she poked Hana's shoulder, only to see Hana just hoped back on her feet as she gave Saber the most joy filled smile "H-Hana?"

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" Hana screamed to the heavens as she couldn't believe it. She had summoned one of the knights of the round from what she gathered, an individual that up until now everyone had said were all but most likely fictional. Was her servant, granted she didn't know which one, but that meant her now real second idol must have had been a real person. This was like Christmas and her birthday in one for her, she didn't even care if Saber was a woman since in the legends all the knights were men. But again she didn't care, history and legends at times did get facts wrong so maybe this was one of them "Saber who are you hm, hm. Oh maybe you were Gawain or Tristian… no wait he used a bow…hm. But oh this is amazing. Please tell me all you can on your order please and tell me who you are please. I'm begging you!"

"Hana, Hana calm down please." Saber replied back as she was doing her best to not be stunned by the sheer joy and idolization Hana had for… her legend and the people involved in it, now she was wondering what the world had made of her life; if anything from Hana's reaction she felt like it wasn't going to please her "Look, I'll tell you another time on my era I promise. But for who I am….I…I can't tell you."

"Wait what…. WHY?" Hana asked a bit surprised that Saber couldn't tell her who she was for some reason "Come on, it's not like anyone can hear us. Please, please!"

"No Hana. That's final." Saber scolded, as she gave Hana a stern stare making the girl flinched a bit. Saber calmed herself down somewhat, sighing as she realized she'd been letting her emotions lately get the best of her and she didn't mean to sound so stern with Hana just now "Hana… look, it's not that I'm not wanting to but… how do I put this. Hana I promise one day I will tell you. But until we get a foot hold in this war. Some of the opposing magus may be able to tap into your mind so…"

"So if I knew your name, then they could figure out your weakness right?" Hana asked as Saber nodded, the girl face palming a second afterword's "Oh stupid, stupid. I should have figured that out. I am so sorry Saber. I didn't think that one through… I just…. just…."

"It's fine Hana. Honest. You were just excited is all." Saber kindly replied back as she patted Hana's shoulder "But I promise one day, I will tell you who I am."

"Thanks Saber." Hana happily replied back as both girls just smiled at one another, before suddenly a knock on the door from downstairs echoed. Hana and Saber quickly moved down the stairs only to see Angela at the door, seeing them for a moment a curious on why Hana was there instead of the couch resting some more. But she let it be, before opening the door. Hana and Saber, along with Angela saw Rin, Lucio, Olivia, Brigette, Genji and Illya who was holding Rin's hand. Behind them stood Lancer, Rider, Assassin and Caster in their casual clothing still and then… Archer. Angela only glared at Archer since she'd been told of what the woman had done to Hana earlier today. Saber and Hana herself moved next to Angela

"Hey Rin, we going?" Hana asked suddenly, with a small smile as Rin smiled back nodding before she gently caressed her thumb down Hana's cheek

"Yep, you look better just to say." Rin replied back sweetly as Hana giggled

"Well I have to for you sweetie." Hana teased as bit as she and Rin smiled at each other for a few more moments of silence… until the moment was interrupted

"Ahem!" Brigette coughed loudly, snapping the girls out of their trance as Rin and Hana realized they were in company quickly blushing while some of the other master awkwardly rubbed the back of their heads or arm…well expect for one

"So… who's the top and who's the bottom?" Olivia remarked smirking, making Hana blushed some more while Rin had quickly covered Ilya's ears beforehand; glaring at Olivia a bit as the girl chuckled "Hehe, sorry. But it's kind of obvious."

"What is?" Rin and Hana asked blushing still

"Eh…no offense but. You two are like an item right?" Genji asked next sheepishly

"Not that we have any issues. You two are lesbians no problem. Love and love be I say." Lucio exclaimed kindly with a reassuring thumbs up and a reassuring smile

"Agreed. I'm so happy for you two!" Brigette sweetly stated as she did a quick clap of the hands, while Hana and Rin we're even more embarrassed now

"No, no you got it wrong, me and Hana are just-" Rin began to say, as she moved her hands in front of her in a waving motion from how embarrassed she was becoming; which was not a smart idea since… well her little sister Illya had her own thoughts on it

"Oh are you talking about Hana and big sister?" Illya asked happily with childlike glee "They're all lovely dovey when they think no one see's or hears. But they love each other!'

"Well got ratted out by baby sis. Nice." Lancer remarked with a smirk, while Assassin laughed a little and Rider rubbed her hands together awkwardly while Caster smirked a little herself finding this also amusing. Archer seemed to be the only quiet one, along with Saber

"ILLYA!" Rin yelled, blushing mad as she was about to start pulling the little girls cheeks; thankfully Angela stepped in

"As amusing as this is. Rin, who are these people and where are you going at this time of hour?" Angela asked half kindly and half stern with her basically future daughter in law if anything for the interactions between Rin and Hana now just confirmed their feelings. Not that she didn't mind if that was the case, Rin was already like a daughter to her along with Illya

"Oh right." Hana stated as she knew she'd forgotten to tell her mom about the others, granted she was out cold until just a while ago; but still she had wanted to tell her mom about her new friends and leave the servants introductions until they got here "Mom, these are some of the new students at school and new friends of mine. There's Olivia."

"Sombra…" Olivia muttered, as Genji elbowed her rolling his eyes as the young woman glared at him a bit

"Bridgette, Lucio and Genji. Guy's this is my mom." Hana kindly stated

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Angela if you want or Miss Ziegler. Whichever suits you" Angela kindly stated as the other teens nodded in acknowledgment, before she noticed... the one's behind them; the unknown "Who are they… the adults Hana?"

"Oh um…" Hana replied, but didn't know what to say without worrying her mom; thankfully Saber stepped in

"My siblings Angela." Saber replied back, as Angela looked at her with a slightly stern look. But Saber kept her ground on this "My brothers Lancer who is Lucio's bodyguard and Assassin Brigette's bodyguard."

"Hey." Lancer simply stated with a wink, as Angela raised an eyebrow at that while Lucio silently apologized to her for his behavior

"Pleasure to meet you miss." Assassin politely said with a quick nod of respect as Brigette was thankfully her servant wasn't the flirty type… well she hoped at least

"The women are my sister's Caster and Rider." Saber answered once more

"Hello." Medusa simply said with a small wave

"Yes hello, nice to meet you Angela." Caster said with a polite half bow, kind of happy Angela wasn't asking or paying much mind to her elf ears

"Nice to meet you all… I can guess you are like Saber and…. Archer here then?" Angela asked curiously

"Indeed we are miss, our…last brother hasn't shown up yet. But he will." Caster answered politely, though she could tell Angela wasn't so keen on them already; she could only guess Hana must have been already harmed in this odd grail war which was the reason for the suspicion

"Hm… is that so, then who would this last brother be then?" Angela asked sternly crossing her arms

"Berserker." Archer answered for the first time, as Angela looked at her with a glare; though seemed off put by the name itself too

"Hm… kids are you sure this is safe. Be it I just meet you, I'm still the adult here." Angela asked as Lancer was a bout argue but was cut off before he even could "The adult that isn't being hunted by psychos from what Saber and Archer explained early on."

"Ah, she got you there. No offense." Genji replied playing along, since it seemed to him and the others that Saber must have made a cover story for them along with Archer

"None taken." Saber replied back, before looking at Angela "Don't worry, they'll be safe."

"Yeah we will mom honest, besides we're just going to hang out at Rin's is all. Since she lives in a mansion. It was to show our new friends and the newly arrived siblings of Saber a good welcome." Hana explained as Angela gave her a look, a stern motherly one as Hana did her best to keep a straight face from how nervous she was feeling, Hana sighed a bit, but couldn't blame her mom's wariness "Mom, would I ever lie to you. I mean I have but it was always small. But still, I'm being fully honest."

"…." Angela didn't respond at first, she didn't like it. Ever since Saber showed up along with Archer, things had been getting odder by the second. The fact her daughter almost died not even two days ago still weighed on her mind, especially since she was the one who operated on her mostly… something no parent should ever have to do to their own child or even see what grievous wounds were inflicted on them. Then she felt even more against letting Hana, Rin, Illya or their new friends go with Saber and her siblings at all. Especially Archer, that woman she did not feel safe around

It wasn't just because of how the woman looked, which was odd already. It was the fact also it seemed Archer had a murderous intention or at least an ill hated one towards her child for whatever reason. Today proved that even more after being told by a crying Taiga and angered McCree about how Hana ended up the way she was when brought back home. Also along with the fact somehow Archer had been let out of jail the same day seeing her as she was well here, after also being told the woman had just been arrested. So she really didn't want Archer near her child and she didn't blame Rin at all for this either. Just looking at one of her future daughter in laws, she could tell Rin must have bailed Archer out and seemed to be having second thoughts on doing so. But she also knew, she could trust Saber somewhat at least, the girl again yes was the reason her darling baby girl was in some sort of mess now. But… it was that promise Saber did the night before, when she swore on her honor as a knight to keep Hana and it turn her along with anyone related to Hana safe from harm even at the cost of her life. Angela could tell Saber meant every word of it, so… as much as she hated to admit it; she had to give Saber's siblings aside from Archer the benefit of a doubt. So with a hesitant sigh and a hope that she wasn't going to make the wrong decision.

"Fine I believe you. But Rin, I only ask one thing of you." Angela stated as she looked at Rin

"Yeah sure." Rin replied back with a small smile, as Angela patted the top of her head

"I want you to have Archer right now, apologize to Hana." Angela simply stated as no one took notice of the slight flinch Archer did

"What, no way. I have nothing to-" Archer began to argue, only for Rin to cut her off

"Well I think that's a great idea. Archer won't have any trouble doing so. Right Archer?" Rin stated sweetly, as she looked back at Archer with a sweet smile, eyes narrowed though as Archer could tell Rin wasn't asking her opinion on the suggestion. She was expecting her to comply or else she would use a command seal most likely later on for whatever sort of punishment she had. So Archer swallowed her own irritation on this, knowing she had no choice in the matter at hand

"Yes…master." Archer replied back with the best calm tone she could muster up as she walked past the others, Rin and Illya. Before looking Hana in the eyes, while trying to ignore Saber glaring eyes. Hana seemed oddly calm, though Archer herself seemed that way too. As both the woman and young girl looked at each other, as the tension could be felt coming off them. But Archer knew she had to get this over with "Hana, I formally apologize for my… behavior today. It was unbecoming of me. I hope you and I can be better f-f…..friends later on."

"Well Archer, though I am justifiably upset somewhat with you still. I forgive you for the most part. But please, do not… lose your temper again. Can you do that Miss Archer?" Hana replied sweetly, holding her hand out to shake with Archer, Archer took a moment before she shook it. Both with a slightly tight grip "So, no issues from now on hm?"

"Only if you don't give reason too." Archer replied back sweetly herself as she tightened her grip some more

"Well if I do, it would because you're acting like a… unclothed woman." Hana remarked smirking as she tightened her own grip as the two began stared at each other eyes narrowed of dislike, while trying to size one up over the other. Thankfully both let go of one another, before Hana looked back at her mother "Anyways, we'll be off now mom. Tell Uncle McCree and aunt Taiga to not stay up for me or Saber's sake. See you in a bit mom, love you."

"Love you too Hana." Angela replied back happily with a kiss to her forehead. Before closing the door, once closed Hana sighed looking back at the others

"So… you're mom's a nice woman." Genji stated, though rubbed his metallic chin "You know she looks familiar but can't say why."

"Oh ah she ah…has that sort of face you know. Anyways, um… Rin why's Illya here anyways. Not that I have an issues with it, but you know…hehe." Hana asked, quickly changing the subject as she wanted to make sure no one recognized her mother for their families sake

"Oh Illya, well Lena and Emily were out on a date today and ah… my uncle is there too. But he's busy. So I have to keep watch of her today." Rin said with a small smile "Besides, she's much of a magus as I am. So she had no issues if she comes along with us. That and… well she can help me teaching you all on how to harness you protentional in the mystic arts."

"I'm going to work you!" Illya cheered with a big smile, as Rin did her best to not gush at how cute her little sister could be

"I don't know if I should respect that or start feeling scared." Olivia muttered with a sheepishly smile as most of the others nodded in agreement

"Anyways. We should get going Rin." Saber suggested as it wasn't getting any dark then it was now

"Right. Come on then. Let's… see that priest." Rin stated as she began to make her way to the church, with her still holding Ilya's hand as she followed her big sister. Everyone else followed in suit, all in silence

So as they walked and walked some more. Through the dark streets of their hometown as only the sounds of the night echoed and the light's on the street dimmed and flickering. The only source of bright light was the full moon above them. So as they walk and walk, Lucio decided to bring some form of conversation to this silent group.

"So Rin…" Lucio asked a Rin looked back at him halfway, as silent _'Hm'_ coming from her "What's this priest like, you seem iffy about him."

"Yeah have to agree with Lucio. You seem to hate the man." Olivia stated as she placed her arms behind her head

"Are we safe around him or what and… what does a priest have to do with well whatever's been going on anyways?" Brigette asked last as Rin sighed, but was happy her allies were smart enough to ask some questions and not just go with on her words alone

"He's safe to be around you could say, I just never liked the man, always had an off feeling." Rin answered as she really never liked the man, Lena didn't either and Emily the only time she meet him didn't care for that man as well. Her uncle also didn't like the priest, not one bit. Illya was just scared to be around him. So all in all, the priest was one man Rin hadn't wanted to bring Hana to; now she had no choice and she hated that fact "For what he has to do with this grail war, the church has always had dealings with the magus community, some train in the arts of magic. But in general, they're mediators you could say."

"Huh… that's something." Genji remarked "Didn't peg the church to work with magus. If anything seems like they would be enemies."

"Most would see it like that. But truthfully that's not the case. It's uneasy of course. But it still an alliance." Rin explained as they could see the church on a hill side coming into view; though suddenly another question arouse that most in the group were curious about

"Hey Rin can I ask. But…" Hana asked looking at Rin, though glared at Archer for a moment "How did you get Archer out of jail, you didn't pay for her way out did you?"

"No um…. let's just say another relative of mine came to visit. She's a magus too, though doesn't use her spells much. Still she ah… just came in today while at school. I explained to her what's been going on since Lena didn't want to for reasons. She helped me get Archer out." Rin explained

"Yep and she's a crafty one. She'll be with us tonight. Said she didn't want to leave her two darling nieces alone with the so called unnerving priest." Archer exclaimed smirking at Rin who blushed a bit rolling her eyes at the same time

"Oh I see then. Didn't know you had more family visiting." Hana replied back as she and the others were now right up to the hill side entrance to the church. Which from what the lights outside the churches door, someone probably this priest was in there. But as they got closer to the hill side entrance, the group saw a woman standing there; before this woman noticed them straighten herself out as she the group stopped

"So you're my nieces friends then?" The woman stated as to Hana, she reminded her a lot of her uncle McCree in the cowboy or in this case cowgirl look

The woman to Hana view, was a bit taller than her mother with pale skin, red eyes, dark red lip stick, black eyeliner, a small beauty mark on her right cheek, red eyes and white hair which made her look exotic. She wore black Stenson with a gold emblem in front. Wore a white collared long sleeved undershirt with the cuffs rolled up to her elbows, sported a pair of black fingerless gloves with dark red fingernails painted, with a metal arm guard on her right arm and a scar on her left arm where a black tattoo would have been. She also wore a black tailcoat vest with gold lining and a red tie with a small gold emblem on the end as well. But this was only her upper half. Her lower half was a pair of grey pants with brown leather with gold metal were her thighs were and a small satchel on her right thigh. The woman also wore a black leather knee high boots, with gold metal knee plates, gold heels and gold laces. Finally this woman had sheathed on her back a black and gold lever action rifle and what looked like a sawed off shotgun tied to her brown leather belt. All in all this woman looked deadly as she did exotic.

As the woman stood where she was, she noticed the group herself now, moving straightening herself up. The group got a bit warry, as said woman began walking up to them. Only to suddenly see the woman stop right at Rin and Illya with a smile. Then it hit them who this woman was.

"So these your friends kiddos?" The woman asked with an amused, yet oddly kind tone as she patted the tops of Rin's and Ilyas heads. Rin blushing from slight embarrassment from the head pat, while Ilya just giggled gleefully before he woman ceased. Then looked at the others, smirking "Lucio, Genji, Olivia and Brigette correct?"

"Yes…ma'am." Lucio, Genji, Brigette and Olivia replied back. All feeling the sudden wariness of them woman, mainly just because she looked intimidating. The woman seemed satisfied as she looked their servants studying them for a moment

"Well then Blue hairs Lancer and Lucio's servant then. Kind of a dog aura coming from you." The woman remarked as Lancer suddenly just glared at the woman, probably because of the dog comment. Lucio meanwhile now was starting to worry if Lancer was going to attack at the moment harmless; if not dangerous looking woman. But the woman seemed to not mind as she averted her gazes to Assassin "The you must be Brigette's Assassin class Servant. Hm, have to say you're easy on the eyes."

"Thank you miss." Assassin replied back smirking a bit himself as Brigette let out a sigh of relief, glad that this woman hadn't tried egging on Assassin like she had Lancer. The woman then looked at Rider and Caster

"Then the one with the odd eyes is Rider, Olivia's servant and the lady with the elf ears is Caster; Genji's servant." The woman stated, eyeing them a bit more "Hm, kind of surprised no one's said much on your more noticeable features."

Caster and Rider just nodded back, with half smiles trying to be polite to the woman. Both wondering if this is how most women dressed today, if so it was a bit… odd. But that was just them and they'd keep their thoughts to themselves in that case. Finally Ashe looked at Hana and Saber.

"Which means you little miss must be Saber, small thing you are." The woman remarked to see if she could get a small rise out of Saber, who ignored it well enough. The woman smirked a bit seeing Saber had some grit to her, then averted her gaze to her older nieces infatuation as she called it "So you're Hana. Rin's told me a lot about you today. I can see why, she's got a good eye for women."

"Um, t-thanks?" Hana replied back blushing a bit from the statement. While Rin went wide eyed at the statement, her cheeks getting redder from embarrassment then she thought they could

"W-What are you going on about, s-s-stop talking like that!" Rin yelled as she was trying so hard not to blush, while the woman just chuckled before patting Rin's head once more. Calming Rin down as she sighed, but smiled a littler herself "A-Auntie. Why do you tease me so much..."

"Because I can and you look so cute like always when you get flustered." The woman remarked, with a kinder tone, before looking at the rest "So Rin, Illya you going to introduce me?"

"Oh right sorry." Rin replied back sheepishly, looking back at the group "Friends, this is mine and Ilya's aunt Ashe. Aunt Ashe my friends."

"Well nice to meet you then." Hana replied back as the others just nodded in agreement. Though noticed Ashe looking at Archer for a moment, before back at her then the church up on the hill side as she sighed much to Hana's confusion "Something wrong?"

"I'm assuming Rin and Illya has spoken a bit on the priest up there?" Ashe asked as she just stared at the Church

"Kind of, all we know is that he's a bit off. That's all." Brigette replied back "We just don't know if that's true or more on Rin's bias. No offense."

"None taken, I guess I didn't explain enough. So that was a fault on my part." Rin explained looking at the church as well now, feeling Ilya's hand squeeze hers in slight fright of the place

"So…. we gonna you know. Go up there?" Lucio asked from the sudden silence as Rin sighed, but knew they had too

"Yep. Come on. Let's just get this over with. Though. We have to leave are servants down here. This place is neutral grounds so we can't take them with us." Rin stated as the servants looked at one another, then their masters. All of them who just either nodded or gave them a reassuring smile or even a thumbs up. Though it was clear none of them felt comfortable with it, they accepted it and let their master go off.

Once Hana, Rin, Illya, Genji, Brigette, Oliva and Lucio. Followed by Ashe began their decent up the Church. All of them started to feel a slow, but the growing feeling of uneasiness. Each step felt like a ton of bricks, each breath slowly shuttering. But this was for the teens only, Ashe meanwhile just felt a higher need to burn the place down and the priest. She wasn't very religious at all, but even Ashe knew this was not how you were supposed to feel going to a Church or meeting the priest of that resided in there. So she kept her gun ready if need and her spell's just in case it got bad.

"S-So… Rin, how do you know this guy anyways?" Olivia asked as she was trying to get her mind off the sudden uneasy fear growing in her

"He's the secondary guardian for me and Illya. Mainly when it comes to magus training. At least in the early days after my… never mind. He doesn't come by often much anymore to the manor. But he still checks in as much as Illya and I hate it." Rin explained as they finally made it up to the entrance the top of the hill side, before slowly walking to the wooden door illuminated by a single light on the wall to the right. Genji opened the door for the group as the all entered inside, once inside Rin stopped first as Hana and the others stopped seconds later seeing a man standing at an alter with a cross that had Jesus crucified at the other side of the church

"So you've finally come Rin. It took you longer than I expected." The man said with a baritone voice, turning around to face the others who got a good look at him because of the moon light shining through the windows

The man was tall, muscular by the shape of his body, with long brown hair, olive skin with deep brown eyes that felt like an endless void. He wore what most priest would wear with a black long sleeve shirt, pants and shoes. He also had a gold cross around his neck, as he sported a slightly bright black tailed end coat. But it was the small smile that made the group… iffy on the man. It looked like any other sort small smile. But for some reason, there was a feeling of hidden sadistic pleasure, cruelty and just plain vile evil. Rin herself, just huffed seeming irritated already.

"Shut up. I was busy alright." Rin replied back sternly as she made sure to keep a comforting grip on her little sisters hand to help her feel safe "We're not here for a friendly visit you know."

"Yes I do know that." The man remarked, looking at Hana, Genji, Brigette, Lucio and Olivia with that ever so unnerving smile "Greeting other masters, I am Kirei Kotimine. The mediator of this grail war or the odder of the wars. I would ask of you your names."

"Genji Shimada." Genji answered first, narrowing his eyes at Kirei. Already seeing what Rin meant, when she said she didn't like the man. He would keep an eye on Kirei for as long as was needed, maybe even kill the man should the need arise even if he wasn't much of a fighter… well at least he hadn't killed anyone before

"Brigette Lindholm… n-nice to meet you." Brigette answered next, doing her best not to look away from the man as she just wanted to run away; as Kirei was reminding her of some of the old ghost stories her parent's would tell her from their homeland

"Lucio Correia dos Santos. Sup." Lucio answered now, as he was usually a very open minded guy. He didn't judge on appearances, only on actions and never believed anyone was truly evil. But Kirei already crushed that mind set, as he felt a real bad vibe from the priest and would do his best to keep him along with other safe from this… priest

"… Olivia Colomar." Olivia answered warily as she did not trust or like even being near Kirei one bit already and she had hung out with some bad people back in her old home. But Kirei, he just felt like the worst; felt unnatural to her and she hopped she'd never have to see him again. Though as Kirei acknowledged the four, already knowing Rin and Illya while he didn't pay mind to Ashe. He looked at Hana. Who herself, suddenly felt a cold chill down her spin by just his gaze

"And you?" Kirei asked calmly, smiling still as Hana took in a deep breath before steeling herself as best as she could

"H-Hana Ziegler." Hana answered as the man stared at her some more which only unnerved Hana more "W-What?"

"Do you have any other surname?" Kirei asked, confusing Hana on such an odd question

"Why does that matter?" Hana asked, a bit defensive as Kirei seemed to smiling a little more from that much to Hana's annoyance

"Not much, but I'd like to know either way." Kirei explained, as Hana was going to just say no again. But she had a feeling ,he'd keep asking if she didn't so she deiced to just tell hm if not to avoid dealing with the man

"Hana Song." Hana stated once more, but noticed the slightly surprised look from Kirei "Something the matter?"

"No…no, nothing. Hana… Song." Kirei explained, as he held his hands behind his back clenching his left fist a bit at the mere mention of that name…. Song while he still smiled "Anyways. I'm sure Rin has explained enough. So let me start off on some…news I've been given by both the church and Clocktower. With news of rouge servants and masters running amuck. It has been decided until all of them are brought down, you six along with the yet found master of Berserker are to form a team to hunt them all down. Once done, then will you seven fight for the grail itself. So any questions?"

"A few actually." Hana replied back as she felt like she needed to keep talking with this man after that odd reaction, though she and the others were surprised at this order so suddenly. But Hana kept on, needing some answers now "Tell us, but when you say eliminate…. what do you mean by that and well how was this holy grail war supposed to go?"

"First off, the war you ask of is simple. In form, in a usual one. There are seven masters, seven servants and only one can get the grail. For that each would have to take out the other six teams until they were the only ones left. It usually would take two weeks or even three depending. The other three were like this and once the fourth came things took an odd turn." Kirei explained, as he kept his gaze mostly on Hana… how she reminded him of that woman. That bleeding heart woman back then, if this was her child as Hana looked uncanny to that woman; he would start planning her slow death soon… very soon

"Wait… you're saying that there have been more of these. In the past?" Olivia asked "How, someone would have found out right?"

"You'd be surprised at how easy it is to keep these wars out of the yes of non-magi. The first three at least, the fourth one though. That was the troublesome one." Kirei explained as the masters all were getting more curious on this, even Illya who despite her uneasiness with Kirei was wonder more on this too as it sounded like a cool story. Ashe though, she was curious only because she had a feeling events from the past were the reason for a certain fire

"You keep mentioning that the fourth war was an issues. Why is that?" Ashe asked wanting some answers now "Well?"

"Hm." Kirei hummed, smiling still "If you must know, first I will ask. You all know of the fire that happened in Korea ten years ago correct. When the Omnic war was in its last two days?"

"Yeah, but what's that g-got to do with anything?" Hana asked as she was doing her best to just ignore some of the sudden memories of the fire and for some reason, the smile Kirei still had irked her to no end

"It has everything to do with it. As you see, at the end of the fourth war. The master of Saber and the master of Archer dueled there. After the master of Archer tracked the master of Saber down to a small village. What happened next. Well, Hana Song. I have a feeling you know correct?" Kirei explained, smirking more now as Hana flinched while Rin did too having been there because of the after math of the fire

"Hana?" Brigette asked as she, Lucio, Genji and Oliva were confused on what Kirei was getting at

"Big sister Hana?" Illya asked concerned herself as she had yet been told about Hana's past and Rin's involvement with saving her; mainly because it was still a sore subject to speak of even after all these years

"W-Wait… you're saying that…that…." Hana asked, suddenly shaking from the revelation coming to her mind; though seeing the ever slightly happier smile from Kirei made it worse as she also felt like she was about to pass out

"Yes. The End War Fire ten years ago, was the result of that last battle Hana Song the only survivor of that event." Kirei exclaimed as Hana went wide eyed

"H-How did you k-know…." Hana asked, as her body shook more, while trying to figure how some priest knew of what happened and that she was there in that fire. No records were made on her surviving it, mainly because Angela didn't want anyone to track her or herself down for whatever reason. That and Angela wanted Hana to have the most normal life as possible, even making sure no one would learn of her past and treat her differently because of it again for whatever reasons

"Word gets around Miss Song, just because the non-magi did know of you. Doesn't mean magus haven't heard of you or at least of the story of the little girl who survived the fire that killed everyone she ever loved. An amnesiac in some ways, yet not. Some would say she was lucky, others say her prana somehow kept her alive. Well guess now the second theory has been proven in way." Kirei explained smirking a little more as Hana almost fell on her feet, but was kept up thanks to Olivia and Genji as Rin glared at Kirei for making Hana feel so…well weak. Kirei seeming to want to have just a bit more fun, decided to ask Hana one last thing. If she was anything like that paradox of a woman all those years ago. He had a feeling Hana was just like her, even if the young lady didn't realize it yet "It seems I may have overstepped my boundaries. You can ask Rin later on the usual rules of the war. But I want to know one more thing."

"W-What?" Hana asked, trying to calm herself now as she stared still into the empty brown eyes of Kirei while doing her best also to ignore the smile the man still sported

"Tell me…. If you have a wish. What would it be?" Kirei asked as Hana seemed confused even more as he actually laughed a bit; but even that was…. unnerving to the adult woman, teens and child

"Why do you ask?" Hana asked back, lowly and calmer now as she narrowed her eyes at the priest

"Because I should have also told you this, but the one who wins this grail. Will be able to obtain whatever wish they desire, that and their servant. Still, if you would indulge me. What would a young lady like you, even wish for. Just by glance I can tell you have one, so indulge an old man won't you?" Kirei explained as Hana could already tell he was just asking, either to laugh at her wish or mock it. But you know what, she would tell him and show him how serious she was; along with showing him that Hana Ziegler wasn't going to be pushed around by the likes of him

"You want to know priest. Fine." Hana replied back, standing back up with a stern gaze "What I've wished for, from the deepest depths of my heart since I was child. Is this. I want to end all war, I want to save everyone, I want to be a hero. A hero of justice!"

It was quiet….

So very, very quiet all of sudden….

No even a whisper could be heard after the declaration….

Hana started to feel uncomfortable with the silence….

Then the laugher began… from Ashe.

"A-Auntie Ashe why are you laughing?" Rin asked wide eyed and a bit upset with her aunt's mockery of Hana's dream… even if it was the first time for her to hear it too. She hated to admit it but, her dear Hana's dream seemed…. Impossible to achieve and dangerous to her health. She looked back seeing the others seeming to either not have any bad reaction or seem a bit confused on the wish, even Lucio the easy going guy he was

"Sorry…sorry, couldn't help it. It's a cute dream, honest." Ashe stated as she ceased her laughing slowly, before patting the top of Hana's head, much to the young girls slight irritation. Though seeing the pleased smirk on Kirei face, only added more to Hana's irritation by the second

"Yes a… cute wish indeed. Well thank you for telling me, I'm sure we'll be seeing us one way or another Miss Song. I can't wait." Kirei stated smirking more, as Hana just huffed before she made her way out of the church, the others following behind until they were outside; but Kirei followed as he came out of the door to address Hana "Be at ease Miss Song, you want to be a hero of justice is that right. Then be grateful for this opportunity, for you'll be slaying evil in its wake. Happy times for you miss song!"

Before Hana could even reply back, Kirei went back in the church while Hana clenched her fists a bit; only to stop when she felt the smaller hand of Ilya grab it. Looking down at the little girl, who smiled at her.

"Don't worry Nee san nee. I like your wish a lot." Illya sweetly stated as Hana couldn't help but smile back

"Thank Illya. Really thanks." Hana responded back as she patted the top of Ilya's head, before looking back to the others as she sighed "I'll explain later… I mean we just got told we we're stuck finding these rouges and their master so… might as well tell you more since that…. man blurted it out. Is that fine?"

"Well I may want to-OW!" Olivia began to say, only for Brigette to punch her right side semi-hard as the girl held it tightly from how painful it was "WHY?!"

"Time and place." Brigette scolded as Olivia huffed a bit

"Anyways. Hana, you can tell us later, promise. Maybe we can find a day to all hang out. I mean like that priest said. We're all gonna have to work together so… yeah." Lucio stated as he did bring up a good point

"Good idea. I'll host you at my home. Well I'll ask my cousin first and the others in the home. But once I get an answer, we can plan around… hanging out." Rin stated with a small smile as the other just nodded, then made their way down in silence once more before reaching their servants…only to see something going

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Rin screamed, seeing her servant Archer and Saber fighting. Well it was more of Saber trying to attack Archer, while Archer herself was using her height advantaged. Holding both Sabers wrists, as Saber really was doing all she could to break free; though the smirk on Archers face seemed to be angering the small petite servant. The other servants just watched, some in concern, others curious and Lancer was just smiling seeming to want to see how this was going to end up

"Saber what are you doing?" Hana asked next, as she just had a feeling Archer would start something

"Showing this annoyance her place!" Saber answered, angrily glaring at Archer who chuckled a little

"Archer of the love of…..ugh!" Rin groaned at her servants behavior, as it was getting worse every hour now she saw it as

"Hey Caster, got any spells that can break them apart?" Genji asked, as Caster looked at him crossing her arms and looking away moments later with a huff "Oh come on Caster, what can I do to make it up; I mean I still don't know why you're mad. But-"

"That's the problem." Caster replied back sternly as she placed her finger over his lips to quiet the boy down, as she gave Genji a glare. Before softening her gaze and sighing "I'm not mad, but you're going to make it up to me one way or another got it?"

Genji just nodded back, as Caster smile a little finding the boy's reaction again a bit cute; that and she had found his want to apologize this whole day amusing a bit. She may have a chance yet to teach him though, to be a bit more… wary in the future of their allies if they turn on one another. To be honest she was waiting for it to happen, at least in her thought process.

"Good. You're learning so that's a plus." Caster remarked smiling sweetly, before moving her finger from his lips looking back at the little fight before them "Anyways, I wouldn't be able to do much with my weaker spells. They have a natural semi-strong resist to my magic. I mean I do know stronger spells, but they might be a bit much for this."

"I see, Olivia could Rider maybe do something?" Genji asked once more as Olivia though it over remembering the chains Rider used with her fight with Broken

"Rider-" Olivia began to say, only to be cut off by Medusa herself

"No." Medusa stated calmly "I'm not suicidal, especially when it comes to Saber. An angry one, I'm sorry Olivia but I'm not risking it."

"Well at least you're honest about it." Olivia muttered with a sigh, then looked at Brigette and Lucio "You two maybe… you know?"

"He already said no." Lucio stated with a sigh as Lancer gave her a smirk

"Sorry missy, I want to see who'd win in a fist fight between these two." Lancer remarked smirking as Olivia's eye twitched, Rider rolled her eyes, while Genji and Caster faced palmed

"And I'd rather stay out of this, besides Saber does have a right to hurt Archer after what she just did." Assassin stated calmly as he watched with neither amusement nor concern, but just watched

"What did big sister Archer do mister?" Illya asked as she was sure her big sister Rin was about to pass out from how frustrated she seemed watching Hana trying to move closer to pull the two apart

"Well ah…. she…. Um…" Medusa tried to answer, but blushed a bit which only add to the confusion even more

"What, what did she do?" Olivia asked, very curious now as she loved juicy gossip "Come on Rider, don't leave me hanging girl!"

"Well um…." Medusa again tried to say, but averted her gaze as Olivia looked at Lancer and Assassin

"Come on dudes, help a girl out please!" Olivia asked once again, wanting to know so bad now

"Sorry, not my place to say." Lancer replied back smirking as Assassin just nodded in agreement. Olivia groaning as she looked to Caster

"Caster…please?" Olivia asked, with a sweet kind tone and a puppy dog look

"Sorry but no." Caster replied back, with a small smile as she had to give Olivia credit with the puppy dog look to help with her persuasion "Word to wise you lady, next time try tilting your head to left a bit. It will add to your persuasion attempts."

"Oh…thanks!" Olivia happily said, as she could tell she was already going to like Caster in this alliance of theirs

"Caster I know we just meet her…. but please don't give her or any of them bad habits." Genji stated with a sigh, as he saw Caster smirking at him and chuckling at the request

"Okay for real Saber calm down what did Archer do?!" Hana yelled as she finally grabbed Saber, able to hold her down somewhat. Though that might be because Saber even in her state of anger, did not want to accidently hurt Hana with any thrashing with the hold her master had on her now

"SHE KISSED ME!" Saber screamed, blushing a bit from the statement. Hana was surprised, Rin too along with the other Masters

"B-But does that mean their married?" Illya shyly asked as she remembered hearing from a few friends at school that if two people kiss each other, they were married then. The question so innocent and pure, was received what most would guess by the teens along with the adults

"HA, oh, oh that's a good one Illya!" Ashe cheered, laughing her boots off at her nieces innocent question as she knew the reactions were going to be good

"Haha!" Lancer and Assassin even laughed, mainly because of how sudden the statement was

"H-Hey Rin how old is you're baby sis again?" Brigette asked blushing a little as Caster was snickering and Rider too. Olivia donned on a perverted grin, laughing in a perverted way in utter amusement. Medusa couldn't help but blush herself some more, as she could only guess what her sisters would say if they were here… though it would probably involve something with her not being able to get some

"I g-get your point." Rin stated as she sighed, red faced hearing that her servant kissed Hana's. It was like the world was giving her a hint, to just go for it already with Hana herself if her servant was doing this. She looked to Archer with a twitchy eye "W-Why did you do that Archer?"

"Because I wanted to and because… I think Saber's a cutie." Archer answered bluntly as she gave Saber a wink "Besides, I didn't really kiss her. More of on the lines that I jammed my tongue into her mouth and made out with her. She seemed to be even getting into it too when she did the same for a few moments, naughty Saber me likely."

"Y-You are a veil woman you know that!" Saber screamed back, blushing like mad. But thankfully having calm down now as Hana let her go hoping she didn't attack Archer and make more problems than they already had

"I do, oh I do and you like that Saber. I can tell besides…." Archer stated as she suddenly just moved to Saber again, semi gently pushing Hana back as she grabbed Sabers face and….well began making out with Saber like before. As Saber struggled to pull away for a good ten seconds, before being able to finally as she took in a few deep breaths and spitting out the saliva Archer most definitely gave her. Then glared at Archer, who was smirking as she wiped her mouth; neither one realizing the shocked/ amused looks from the others "Two times we've made out in a span of a few minutes. Like it or not, you're my little girlfriend now."

"Like hell I am you-" Saber screamed back, but stopped as suddenly the more lighthearted mood that had come from this moment was shattered when a powerful presence made itself know. Saber, Hana and everyone else looked ahead of them were they felt it seeing…. a girl just standing there

"As erotic as I found that. I have to ask, but are you done?" The girl sweetly asked, smirking as she licked her lips a bit, the thing was though she looked just like Illya if not a bit older and more…ahem developed

The Illya clone looked to be a bout seventeen to eighteen years old. With the same white hair, pale skin and red eyes. She wore a pair of black stockings, dark brown leather boots that went up to her bottom half of her knees, an ash grey jean skirt, a light blue sleeveless dress shirt, wore silver bands around his left wrist, two silver rings on her left hand and a silver neckless. She again looked like a… well developed Illya near her adulthood. But even if they looked the same, this Illya clone gave off a… cruel if not lustful aura from her.

"A-Are you me….?" Illya asked as everyone looked at the Ilya clone, who smiled licking her lips in a bit of a sexual manner like she was suddenly aroused just looking at Illya; much to the younger Ilya's confusion and quick uneasiness

"Oh…Oh…so…so….." The older Illya clone began to say, as her body began to tremble, her shaky hands moving to her face as her knees looked like they were about to give out; until it all came up like a gust of powerful… lustful blizzard "SO ADORABLE, OH I WANT HER SO BADLY. I WANT TO LOVE HER, LOVE HER IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE. I'LL MAKE HER MY WIFE!"

"What the….who are you and why do you look like my little sister?!" Rin yelled, creeped out by this Illya clone and definitely making sure this woman got anywhere near her little sister now

"Right. Right how rude of me. Sorry my… lust can get the best of me." The Illya clone explained, sweetly giggling before she then did a curtsy "Hello, I am Isolda von Einzbern. A… extra master of the fifth holy grail war and your middle stepsister Rin Tohsaka and Ilya's blood sister. Well in a way, but statistics. But with that out of the way, how do you all do on this fine wonderful night?"

"Okay… so anyone not trusting this chick already?" Olivia stated wary as Hana, Rin, Genji, Bridgette, Lucio and Ilya nodded in absolute agreement. The servants were on guard and Ashe had her rifle out in a semi-relaxed hold, ready to shoot if this went worse; which by her guess was going to happen sooner than later

"Crazy no. Just me, me, me, me!" Isolda cheered, giggling mad before turning her gaze back at the group as it did a complete one-eighty on her demeanor. Sporting a veil smile, again licking her lips with perverse want and narrowed eyes "Now I'll ask you all to die like little good doggies and give me my future little wife Illya!"

"Big sister!" Illya screamed in sudden fright hiding behind Rin for safety. The masters and Ashe moving in front of Illya protectively ready to fight back this mad woman. The servants following in suit as prana enveloped their bodies before they were back in their servant attire, all of them moving in front their masters, weapons ready as this alliance was now officially in place with this act of unity against this crazed woman

"I would suggest you leave Isolda. Right now." Hana sternly said, as she this Illya looking a like woman really was creeping her out. But Isolda seemed to giggle more, like a lovesick child much to Hana's irritation

"My master has given you a warning. Leave now with your life, if not then be prepared to-" Saber began to threaten to see if she could get his woman to back off, but all the meanwhile having new blurred memories of a woman who looked just like her; trying to ignore it because of the current situation at hand. Though the sudden presence that made itself know, made Saber stop as it was the presence of a servant that appeared right behind Isolda

"Oh I'm sorry, what were you saying little knight?" Isolda remarked smirking, as she winked only adding to the creepy factor. Though the servant behind her…didn't help with the uneasiness

The man was tall, at least a good 6'8 in height, had semi-tanned skin, muscular then even the male servants in the alliance made if his bare arms could tell anything. He wore a what looked like what a Roman centurion or general wore at least ascetic wise. As it seemed that the servant now wore a more modernized version of the old roman armor. Probably because of Isolda. She looked like she came from money if her attitude to just say she wants things, in this case Illya as her… wife; it would make sense on how this servant obtain this newly modernized roman armor.

Said armor being seen, was a pair of leather padded dark brown pants, a pair of steel greaves, black steel toed boots, a pair of leather/ steel plated bracers, a black long-sleeved shirt, a steel chest plate that looked layered that it allowed fast movement, a red cloth cape, a steel shield held in his left hand, a sword sheathed on his let, a spear in his right hand and finally wore a steel helmet that covered most of his head though showed only a few strands of dark brown hair, a lightly grown beard and dark brown eyes. Finally his new armor had runes engraved in it, most likely from Isolda. Still… the group knew that this servant was going to be a problem. Isolda sensing the sudden wariness, giggled some more.

"How rude of him right, to just barge in on our meeting. Oh well what can you do?" Isolda rhetorically asked, smiling sweetly as she patted the servants left arm "Anyways since you're here now, please introduce yourself. It's only proper."

"Of course my lady." The servant replied back with a deep barbarous tone, smirking a little under his helmet which seemed to have slight amusement mixed in as he focused his gaze on the servants and masters in front of him "Greetings fellow heroic spirits. Though I am but a rouge one, I still am honor to be able to meet and face off against legends as yourselves. You may call me Valorous, now prepare for combat servants."

With that Valorous readied his spear, getting in a stance ready to attack at the orders of Isolda. Hana, Saber and their group followed now fully ready to fight back this new threat.

"I got to give a guy credit when he's got the gust to face down opponent that beat him in numbers. But you'll both die if you do this, so since I'm personally feeling nice. How about you two go walk away. Then we can kill you at a later more convenient date." Lancer remarked out of the blue, smiling with a wide bloodthirsty smirk

"I hate to agree with the dog. But he has a point." Caster muttered as she was already knew a variety of spells to use and was prepped to use them any second now, she just wanted to see their opponents make the first move

"Lancer's right. Leave now and keep your lives. If not…" Saber stated as she aimed her invisible sword right at the two "Prepare to forfeit your life's in combat!"

"Hm….nah, don't think so. Besides I never said I was alone now did I. Oh friends, please come out!" Isolda stated cheerfully, as three more servants suddenly appeared right next to Valorous. Everyone in the group of teen masters took immediate notice of one of each of the three rouge servants. One being Broken, two being Cursed One and three being Javelinist. All of them emanating their prana and aura's of death. Isolda just giggled a bit more, smiling sadistically "I see you've all meet. Great then it makes it less awkward when I kill you. Speaking of which, can you at least smile for me when I take a picture of your dead bodies. As the old saying goes, a smile a day makes the bad dreams go away!"

Though as Isolda laughed and laughed, before calming herself. Hana decided to say something, anything right now. As this was it, their first official battle in the Holy Grail War.

"O-Okay people listen up!" Hana stated loudly as everyone looked at her for a moment to show they were listening and for some reason that made her feel more nervous. Thankfully Rin held her left hand gently with a firm grip, that helped calm down Hana some "T-T…This is the start o-of our alliance. The rouges are our enemies. So we're going to do whatever we can to take them out. That's our mission!"

"Could use some work, but good for your first speech master." Saber muttered with a small smile, as she could see Isolda was giggling still as the rouge servants just looked at them like they were waiting or maybe they were ordered to let Isolda give them temporary command. She tightened the grip on the hilt of her blade "Master, please give use the order to attack."

"W-Wait why me, I mean I'm your master but-" Hana began to say, but was cut off by Ashe

"Like it or not, that little speech of yours just threw you into the leader position. You took the lead, which means you're in charge. Just look at your allies and they'll all agree." Ashe explained sternly as Hana did so, seeing the masters all nodding slowly in agreement; even Archer. While the servants took a bit longer, but all nodded in agreement too. Hana then suddenly felt a deep pressure of concern, but she could dwell on that more. Right now, she needed to do something

So with all the courage she could muster, doing all she could to keep her sudden fear inside and deciding to deal with the fact she was now by a majority even if hesitant for some; she was in charge of these lives. If she messed up, they'd die. End of story on that… but she had to just deal with it. It didn't help her with her mood though seeing Isolda had stopped laughing, starting at her in particular like she could guess what had just transpired; that and her smirk was just irritating by this point.

"You're move." Isolda lipped to Hana, who narrowed her eyes despite the fear she was feeling. Especially seeing Javelinist, who also was looking at her seeming to frown like she was hoping she hadn't been

"Master." Saber stated, keeping her eyes on the enemies as Hana finally got her nerve back if barley

"Follow my lead." Hana stated loudly to Rin, Genji, Lucio, Brigette and Olivia. While Illya hide behind Ashe now, who had her gun ready to help out as best as she could

"Now this is where the fun begins!" Isolda shouted, with a big smile across her face as she could tell what was going to happen next "Leave the little girl that looks like me alive. For the rest though… hehe… KILL THEM ALL!"

The rouges all just nodded, before launching towards the group, like wolfs ready for the hunt. Their intent to kill them, to spare no others then Illya who was to be _'given'_ to Isolda as a wife from what she showed of her intentions. Hana, Rin, Olivia, Genji, Lucio and Brigette all knew what they had to do.

"TAKE THEM OUT!" The six teens ordered as their servants all nodded back before launching back, as it was about to become an all our heroic brawl

With that, the first official battle for this odd Holy Grail war; had begun…

* * *

 **Well end of the chapter, hope again you enjoyed it. It was fun to write up and also as you can see more is happening and I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger!**

 **Anyways, again if you have any questions, just PM. I'll be happy to answer. If you have anything you want to critique _(In a civil manner)_ , leave a review or again PM me.**

 **P.S: Hope it didn't feel rushed, it wasn't but if it felt that way I apologize for that. I will admit I didn't like the way I did the church scene too much. BUT, I'm always going to update old chapters when I can. So it may change one way or another from this original version.**

 **So with that out of the way, I wish you all wonderful day's to come and I'll get another chapter up when I can. So have a great one! : )**


End file.
